Tales of the Animal Ninja
by Dralion97
Summary: Rina Kamaya is a jonin level shinobi of Konoha. Ever since she was young she was constently faced with challenges. But what happens when one challenge that she thought was over comes back to haunt her? Contains Canon X Oc pairing/s
1. Rina Kamaya: The Animal Ninja

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

**Rina's P.O.V**

I let out a sigh and walked through the gates into the Hidden Leaf Village, my home. I'd been on a mission for a whole month since the death of the 3rd Hokage and I was pretty much dead on my feet.

I was walking through the streets when I sensed someone following me. As quick as ever, I had my follower pinned. I held both their hands behind their back with one hand, the other holding a kunai at his neck.

"Gah lay off me a bit will ya Rina?" My follower asked, his voice shaking slightly.

As soon as I recognised the voice, I let go of the person and leapt back a little, keeping a calm look on my face.

"Iruka, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to sneak up on me? I don't say it because I can't protect myself you know." I said with a small sigh, giving my friend a grin.

"Right, I know." He replied sheepishly.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" I asked as we headed towards the building that the Hokage resided in.

"Nah. Ever since the 3rd Hokage's death, I've been called out for many missions." He answered.

"You're telling me. I've been on a mission for a month ever since the old man passed." I said, shaking my head.

"I'm dead on my feet."

Iruka glanced at me and I let out a small laugh, reading what was in his eyes.

"If you're still this alert when your dead on your feet…I'm glad I don't sneak up on you when you're full of energy." He said.

I let out a loud laugh as we headed up the steps towards where the 5th Hokage was.

"Yeah you don't want to be in that position. Kakashi can tell you that from his first hand experience." I grinned, knocking on the Hokage's door.

"Come in." Came her voice and I opened the door, stepping in with Iruka following me.

"Ahh Rina, Iruka. What can I do for you?" She asked, turning to look at the two of us.

I knelt in front of the Hokage for a minute while I first stated my business.

"I have just come to tell you that my squad has returned from their mission. We received no casualties and the wounded are on their way to the infirmary as we speak." I reported, before standing up.

"Thank you for that Rina. I'm glad to hear we lost no more shinobi." Tsunade answered, turning her attention to Iruka.

"And you, Iruka? What can I do for you?"

Iruka copied what I had done before and spoke up.

"Lady Hokage, I ask that I am allowed time off from missions to properly train the children at the academy. The missions I am going on are cutting in to the training and lessons of the children." He answered.

"I cannot allow that Iruka. Every shinobi is needed right now. I'm afraid I must say no." She answered with a sigh.

"Lady Hokage, If I have time, I would be happy to take over Iruka's lessons with the children when he is on a mission, should I not be needed for training sessions or missions at the time." I spoke up, trying to help my old friend out.

"Very well Rina. I can accept that. But only if you have no other jobs that you must do." She answered.

"Right." I answered and disappeared from the room, back onto the streets outside.

I waited for a few seconds before Iruka appeared next to me.

"Thank you so much Rina!" He said straight away, looking at me.

I laughed at the relief in Iruka's voice and walked with him back towards the academy.

"Well, looks like I should come say a quick hello to your kids before I get out and about." I said as we headed into the academy and towards his classroom, where I could hear a lot of noise.

"If they'll pay attention." He answered grumpily, opening the door to the classroom.

It was like we'd stepped into a mini war. There was paper airplanes and everything littering the floor and the desks.

I followed Iruka to the front of the class and waited for him to get their attention.

"Okay everyone listen up!" He called, but the class didn't pay attention to him.

"CLASS!" He yelled, but still nothing.

"SHUT IT ALL OF YOU!" I screamed out, causing all eyes to turn to the front.

"SIT DOWN!" I added, glaring daggers at any child who dared go against what I'd ordered.

"Thank you for that Rina. Everyone I know that I've been having a lot of time off because of missions, but I've spoken to Lady Hokage and she has decided to assign another teacher to you for when I'm out on missions. Be aware that sometimes, this teacher may also be on missions, so you'll get those days off."

I gave a small laugh at the hopeful glances the children gave one another.

"So anyway, let me introduce Rina Kamaya, the Animal Ninja." Iruka added, nodding to me.

"Hey kids." I said simply, giving them a smile.

"You really expect us to have a _girl_ teach us?" One of the boys spoke up.

My eyes darted to the boy who had spoken. He was on the first load of desks from the window, right next to the window on the top row.

"Konohamaru!" Iruka scolded, but when he turned to apologise to me, I was already gone.

"Rina?" He asked, just as I reappeared right behind Konohamaru.

"So, Konohamaru, was it? You're against being trained by a female shinobi. And yet you acknowledge the fact that the 5th Hokage is a female and that there are many female shinobi correct?" I tested, keeping myself behind the younger boy.

"Uh-huh. I only want to be trained by the same people as Naruto. That way I can become a great shinobi, just like him!" Konohamaru replied loudly, causing Iruka to sigh in exasperation.

_Naruto huh? So he's met the kid that Kakashi's training. The nine tailed fox kid._

"I see. So you refuse to have anyone else because of Naruto having ones that allow him to get strong. But, Konohamaru let me ask you this. You would like to become stronger then Naruto, correct?" I asked, continuing when he nodded.

"Then why pass up the opportunity to get teachers that can make you stronger then Naruto. If you have the same teachers as Naruto, then you'll never get stronger then him!"

I could see that my words had done the trick. As quickly as I'd appeared behind Konohamaru, I disappeared and appeared back by Iruka's side.

"Does anyone else have a problem with having me as a teacher?" I questioned, my eyes training across every single kid in the class.

"No? Okay then. You're all dismissed for a lunch break." I said, grinning as the kids cheered and ran out.

I turned to Iruka and laughed at his look of pure shock.

"Rina, what the hell was that?" He asked, turning his surprised gaze to me.

"What the hell was what?" I asked innocently as I headed to the door, holding up a hand as a goodbye gesture.

"See ya later Iruka." I called and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

><p>I was walking back in the street when I heard what sounded like complaining.<p>

"Naruto, come on! We're going to be late for training, and Kakashi-sensei has gotten Kurenai to train her group with us." A girl complained.

I stopped outside a ramen shop where the complaints were coming from.

"But Sakura! Kakashi-sensei is always late!" A boy answered in complaint.

"Kakashi might always be late, but I doubt Kurenai's team will be." Another boy spoke up.

I stepped into the shop to see three kids sitting there, a bubblegum haired girl with a reddish pink outfit, a raven-haired boy with a dark blue/navy shirt and white shorts, and a blonde haired boy with an orange tracksuit.

"So your Kakashi's group that he's training." I mused, looking at the three of them.

"Who the hell are you?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"My name's Rina. I'm the Animal Ninja and I am also a close friend of Kakashi. I was in his group when we were training as genin." I answered, my eyes narrowing.

"What are your names?"

The bubblegum haired girl spoke first, her tone more polite then the raven-haired boy's.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha" Answered the raven-haired boy.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde answered.

"I see." I said, nodding to the three of them. "Not a bad looking bunch Kakashi's got himself I must say."

I grinned and stepped outside, motioning for the three of them to follow.

"So where are you guys meeting Kakashi?" I asked.

"I'll show you." Sakura replied.

* * *

><p>I grinned when I noticed another old friend with her group as we arrived to the assigned spot. As usual, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Finally you three. I swear Kakashi's lateness is rubbing off onto his team." The team leader of the other group complained.

Sakura opened her mouth to start to explain but I beat her to it.

"Blame me for their lateness Kurenai. I heard them talking about being a part of Kakashi's group and so I wanted to meet them. After all, I only got back from my mission today." I said quickly, grinning at her.

"Rina? How long has it been? A month?" Kurenai replied, her eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Yeah, been a month since I went on that mission." I replied, laughing slightly.

"So this is your team?" I added, walking up to her and the group.

"You betcha. This is the team I've been assigned to."

I glanced over the group. There were two boys and a girl again. One of the boys had a coat lined with fur edges on the hood and sleeves. He had short brown hair, two red triangles on his cheeks and a small dog next to him.

The other boy had on a simple grey closed jacket that covered the bottom half of his face. His hair was brown but it was a few shades darker then the other boy's. He had on dark sunglasses that concealed his eyes.

The girl looked more timid then her group members. She had bluish hair and she had a sand coloured jumper on.

"Okay you three, what are your names?" I asked after taking in every detail of them.

"The name's Kiba Inuzuka. And this is my dog Akamaru." The lighter brown haired boy said, pointing to the dog next to him as well.

"I'm Shino. Shino Aburame." The second boy answered.

"A-And I'm H-Hinata Hyūga." The girl said shyly.

"Nice to meet the three of you. I'm Rina Kamaya, the Animal Ninja." I said, grinning at the three of them.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Came a male voice that was too familiar to me.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto said together.

I turned and grinned as I saw a man with spiky white hair. His ninja headband concealed his left eye and a dark mask concealed most of his face.

"I see you haven't changed in the month I've been gone." I spoke up, grinning at the man.

"Rina? Rina Kamaya? You're really back?" The man asked, his eye wide in surprise.

"You betcha. You didn't really think you could loose me that easily did ya Kakashi?" I asked with a small grin.

"Well, when your squad didn't come back after 3 weeks, most of the shinobi started to fear the worst for you. And then when it drew nearer and nearer to a month, most shinobi accepted the fact that your squad had been killed. They were actually forming a search squad yesterday." Kakashi answered, grinning slightly.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to write me off that easily?" I asked in mock horror.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, the look making him even cuter then normal.

"Yeah…you did mention something like that."

I shook my head and jerked my thumb at his squad.

"Well seeing as you were so late, I ended up coming with your team here. They've already introduced themselves to me, as I have them." I explained with a small grin.

"I see…I guess I really need to work on my timing." Kakashi said with a small laugh.

"Kakashi, you've always been late."

"KAKASHI!" Came another male voice.

"Oh god…" I muttered, turning towards the voice.

A man in a green jumpsuit with short black hair and thick eyebrows stood not too far away from us, two genin following him.

"Oh hello Gai, I didn't expect to see your squad out here. Didn't you have a mission?" Kakashi asked, looking slightly bored.

"Nah. Tsunade wants all of our teams to have a big training session." Gai answered, just as he noticed me.

"No…it can't be!"

I gave a small grimace and gave Gai a wave.

"Heya Gai. Long time no see." I called, forcing my voice to be somewhat friendly.

"My it is. Rina!" He called, running over and pulling me into a hug.

"GAI! Let go of me!" I cried out uncomfortably.

When Gai didn't let go, I zipped out of his grip and behind him. I had his hands behind him in a second and a kunai pointed to his throat.

Gai let out a nervous gulp as I brang my head close to his ear.

"Gai, you do remember what I said about you hugging me don't you?" I asked, bitterly sweet.

"Y-yes I do, Rina." He replied carefully.

"Good." I said, relaxing my grip ever so slightly.

I heard a laugh and turned my gaze to Kakashi.

"Easy now Rina. No killing our jōnin!" He said with a laugh.

I shook my head and let go of Gai.

"It's Gai's fault. He knows not to hug me." I muttered angrily, turning my attention to the other two members of his team.

"So who's on his team?" I asked, glancing the two over.

"The girl is Tenten. She's a pretty good ninja. As is the boy, Neji Hyūga. He's the cousin of Hinata, but he comes from a lower branch of the family. The boy who's missing is Rock Lee. He has no ninjutsu or genjutsu, only taijutsu." Kakashi replied, nodding to each member in turn.

"I have to admit, Gai's got a pretty good team. Even if Gai is a knucklehead of a ninja." I said, earning me a laugh from Kakashi.

"If you think Gai's a knucklehead, then just wait until you see Naruto in action. If anyone's a knucklehead, it's him." Kakashi laughed.

"Oh really?" I mused, glancing over at the boy.

"Sorry we're late. We had a little bit of trouble with the team." Came another voice.

_Jeez, it's like the meeting of the old friends_ I thought, shaking my head at the sight of a man with black hair.

"Nah, you're not that late Asuma." Kurenai answered, giving him a small grin.

"Hey Asuma. You're looking well." I called, grinning as he also took on a look of surprise.

"Rina? Your alive?" He asked, walking over.

"Jeez! I'm gone for a month and you guys write me off already! I may as well have not come back, if you guys really don't believe in my power!" I huffed playfully, turning my back on Asuma and the others.

"Oh come on Rina. You know we all missed you." He said, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah…some of you more then others." I answered, shooting a glance at Gai.

"He still convinced that I'm going to date him?"

Asuma gave a small laugh at my question, as did all the other Jōnin.

"Rina, he's been convinced you'd date him ever since _we_ were genin!" Kakashi replied with a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah. So Asuma, who've ya got on your team this time?" I said, turning towards the three-newcomer genin.

"Ok. So Rina we've got Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka." Asuma answered, pointing to each one.

"Heh, exact same team of three as their fathers before them." I laughed, remembering the team of Chōza, Shikaku and Inoichi.

Asuma gave a small laugh and his team grinned slightly.

"I have a feeling the 3rd Hokage did that on purpose." Kakashi said, laughing slightly.

I shook my head.

"Enough talk you three. You've got training to do." I said to my fellow Jōnin.

They rolled their eyes at me and called Gai over, leaving the genin to talk together.

"So what is it we're meant to be teaching them Gai?" Kakashi asked, looking over at Gai.

Gai gave a shrug and glanced over at the Hokage building.

"Dunno. Tsunade just said that she wanted all our teams to train together today."

Kakashi turned to give Kurenai a look then turned towards the other Jōnin.

"What about getting Rina to train them for today? We were only going to train our teams with chakra control…considering they don't have the best control in the world." He said, earning him a glare from me.

"You want me to try and train four teams, when I have no idea what their skills are, or what they've already learnt?" I asked, glancing at each team leader.

"Yeah…sort of." Each replied, causing me to facepalm.

"Why did I bother coming here today? I've been on my alert for a month, I'm dead on my feet and now I have to train a bunch of genin. Something makes me feel concerned about the other shinobi of the village." I muttered, giving each team leader a glare.

"We'll help you Rina." Gai said, striking his 'good guy' pose.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Just don't leave all the genin strictly to me. After all, my methods of training aren't exactly the best when I'm in 'mission mode' as Kakashi puts it." I answered, before calling the genin to listen up.

"From what I've heard from the other Jōnin, you all are severely lacking in hand to hand combat. I'm guessing this would be because your team leaders have had you focus more on your chakra. But focusing on chakra alone will not help you improve as shinobi, as neither will learning new techniques."

I glanced at the other jōnin, asking for their permission to continue. They nodded and so I turned towards the genin.

"I want all of you to attack me, without using jutsu." I ordered.

I waited while they all talked quietly for a few minutes.

"Ok listen up! I don't want you coming at me one on one. Strategise together and work together as a team to try and bring me down. If I'm happy with the way you come at me, we'll have the team of genin verses the team of jōnin." I called out.

I then waited while they got together and strategised.

"Are you so sure about this Rina? There are eleven of them and one of you." Gai asked.

"Can you stop underestimating me Gai? I would not have suggested this if I had thought that I'd get seriously injured. I know about each clan. I know what to look out for." I answered, stepping forward away from the other jōnin.

"Rina!" Kakashi called, making me turn to look at him.

"Take it easy on them."

I gave a grin and nodded at him. I then turned to look back at the genin. They'd already all gone into hiding in different positions, ready to begin.

"Come at me whenever you're ready!" I called, closing my eyes and standing perfectly still.

I payed attention to each creature, working out where each genin was placed. I stayed in the one spot, my eyes closed.

My eyes then flew open as Naruto tried to attack me from the left. When he was in the air I jumped up, placed my hand on his back and flipped over him, pushing him away into the bushes on the other side and into another genin.

I then turned around towards the other jōnin, leaping over them and kicking another genin back into the bushes.

"Jeez. You really haven't focused on their hand to hand. They're pathetic!" I called to the other jōnin, grinning as I sensed the anger in the air.

Sasuke was the next one to try and attack me. I grabbed his leg as he aimed a kick at me and threw him into Naruto, who was running at me again.

"This is boring." I muttered, flipping out of the way as Neji tried to attack me from behind.

I went to kick him but he blocked my attack.

"Nice one…but you're forgetting something." I said, going to punch him, knowing he'd block that as well.

As soon as he did, I brang my other fist in and punched him first, then kicked him back.

"Neji Hyūga from the lower branch of the Hyūga family. You've mastered the Byakugan well. And yet, you could still do with more practice." I said, grinning as he was pushed back into the bushes.

_Interesting. None of the girls have gone at me yet and the other boys are hiding well. It's almost as if they want me to find them. Which makes my job easier._

I then flipped back as Choji made an attempt to attack me. It took two kicks before I sent him flying back.

"Very interesting." I muttered, closing my eyes and paying attention to the animals.

Even with my eyes closed, I blocked and pushed back the genin that went to attack me.

I then focused on an animal near Shikamaru.

_I see. He's not moving, just watching the way I react to the other genin. I thought, moving out of the way and blocking another genin, sending them flying into two others while keeping my eyes closed._

_He's observing the way I react and the way I block and counter each move. He's trying to find a way past my defences without attacking me._

I then opened my eyes and pulled out a single kunai. I blocked Naruto again, sending him back before I threw the kunai to my left, narrowly missing Shikamaru.

"Interesting tactics Shikamaru. But those tactics won't get you anywhere unless you know your opponent." I said, glancing to the side as Shikamaru dove away for another hiding spot.

I then turned and grabbed the wrist of Ino, stopping her from hitting me with a kunai. I flipped her over then threw her into Sakura, who was running towards me.

The girls are finally getting involved. Not bad. Not bad at all.

I then glanced around as the genin I'd blocked went back into hiding.

_Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. All of Kakashi's went for me, Naruto and Sasuke the most._

_Neji. One from Gai's team has attacked._

_Ino and Choji from Asuma's group._

_Hinata, Kiba and Shino. None of Kurenai's team has bothered to attack me yet._

_Then there's Tenten and Shikamaru. Tenten is in the trees to my left, and Shikamaru has moved to the trees to the south of me. Neither of them is making any move to go for me._

I then got out of my thoughts as Naruto and Sasuke tried to go for me again. I just blocked them and sent them flying back yet again.

_Kakashi…what have you been training these two? They're continuing to attack me even though they can see that I am able to block both of their attacks._

I then widened my eyes in surprise as a kunai flew past my right shoulder, leaving a cut behind.

"Urgh…" I grunted, bringing my left hand up to the wound.

_Shikamaru. He got through my defences. I was focusing on the area around Naruto and Sasuke that I didn't keep tabs on Shikamaru or any of the others that hadn't bothered to attack me._

I then let out a gasp as another kunai hit me, this time stabbing into my left shoulder blade.

_Damn it. I need to pay more attention. If I payed this little attention in a real battle, I'd be dead._

I focused on the animals, trying to find out where each one was…but there was nothing but silence when I tried to communicate with them.

_What's going on? There would normally be at least one animal around here…Why can't I hear any of them?_

I narrowly avoided being hit by Naruto, my eyes wide in confusion and shock.

_Why can I not hear anything…or see anything from the other animals?_

I then shook my head in pain, the sudden throbbing throwing me off and getting me kicked in the gut.

_What the hell? Why the hell does my head hurt?_

I collapsed on the ground and just sat there, the frozen look of confusion staying on my face.

Most of the genin took that to their advantage and at least 5 kunai were shot at me. I stared at the one that was coming straight at my head without moving, too frozen in my state of shock.

As quickly as I had dropped, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai had positioned themselves around me, blocking each of the genins' kunais.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Kurenai-sensei!"

"Asuma-sensei!"

The eleven genin leapt out of their hiding places, each of them stopping in front of their team leaders.

"Rina…" Kakashi had turned around and was bending down next to me.

He pulled out the kunai from my left shoulder blade and threw it to the side.

"Rina…what happened?" He asked softly, looking into my confused, shocked and scared eyes.

"T-the animals…I-I couldn't hear them…m-my head…it's pounding." I muttered, not really forming sentences properly.

Kakashi's look became even more concerned and slightly suspicious.

"Gai, Kurenai, Asuma. Take over training the genin. I think Rina's pushed herself to her limit. She hasn't rested since her mission. I'll take her over to the infirmary to get her wounds checked out." Kakashi explained, the look in his eyes stopping the other jōnin from asking questions.

They just nodded and then turned towards the genin, taking them off to their own groups.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Go with Kurenai's group until I come to collect you guys for training. If I don't come by the time training's over…don't worry about waiting for me." Kakashi told his team before he picked me up and left without another word to them.

I was starting to slip out of consciousness as Kakashi took me to the infirmary. For some reason, I was starting to get really weak and Kakashi noticed.

"Hang on Rina. We're almost there." He said, but I'd already blacked out.

**_There you go, first chapter is up. It sucks but I don't care. It'd take way too long to re-type the whole thing._**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I would preview but I'll wait until the next few chapters before I do._**


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I moaned slightly before opening my eyes to the harsh whiteness of the infirmary room. I closed my eyes and brought my left arm over my eyes, blocking out the white light.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Came a quiet voice of a girl.

"Oh, hello Sakura. What are you doing in here?" A male voice asked from beside the bed I was on.

"I came to visit Lee. And…well I was wondering how Rina was. Has she woken up yet?" The girl, Sakura, answered.

Kakashi let out a sigh and I could tell that he hadn't seen me move.

"No she hasn't. It's been three days since she came back from her mission. Being out there for a month is bad enough. But whatever happened to her while they were out on that mission, it must have taken a huge toll on her." He answered, heaving another sigh.

"Oh…Well I should go see Lee before his visiting hours end. I'll say hi to him for you." Sakura said then walked out.

"Whatever happened to her while they were out on that mission, it must have taken a huge toll on her."

That mission. It was one of the worst we'd ever gone on. And that rogue ninja, the one who could manipulate our brain into doing whatever he wanted it to, even stop one of our organs from functioning. He got me the worst.

In my thoughts, I brang my left hand to a spot just behind my left ear, where my hair was covering the skin.

"Rina?" Kakashi's voice came hopefully.

I turned my head to face him then opened my eyes, giving him a small weak grin when I saw the relief in his eye.

"Hey Kakashi." I said hoarsely, my throat dry from being unconscious.

"Thank god your okay. Your heart has been continuing to fail and they have no idea why." He said, glancing at the life support by the bed.

"Yeah…I can explain that one. During our mission, my squad was attacked by a rogue ninja. This rogue…he had a jutsu that allowed him to invade our minds and manipulate any part of our body, even our organs. In order for him to invade a mind, he must first put a mark on the other person's body, making a free connection between him and the victim." I paused and lifted up my hair, showing Kakashi the mark.

"The mark is pretty similar to that of Sasuke's. But it isn't that sort of curse mark. It's a curse mark that connects the two minds, allowing the mind of one to be easily manipulated by the other." I explained, slowly sitting up.

"Rina, this may hurt but…I can seal that mark, making your mind safe." Kakashi offered, looking at the mark.

"That would be a good idea. It scares me each time he does it. He first cuts off my communication with the animals, meaning that I can be easily attacked. You know as well as any other jōnin that I rely on the animals to tell me where my enemy is, if I'm not in an animal form myself." I replied, glancing outside and closing my eyes.

There was a bird not too far from my window, just sitting there. I focused my mind on that bird and let out a small sigh of relief when I was able to make contact with it.

Kakashi just sat there quietly, waiting to see whether or not my test was successful.

"He's left me alone for the moment…Normally he'd just remove my communication with the animals, making me an easy target. But if others get involved, then he has to strengthen the bond and make one of my organs react the way he wants. But it comes as a huge risk to him. Should the connection be too strong, he will also be affected." I explained, just as a nurse knocked and came in.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said, seeing me sitting up slightly.

Her eyes then trailed down to Kakashi sitting by my bed.

"Kakashi, could we have a word with you for a minute?" She asked, before stepping outside the door to wait for him.

I gave Kakashi a questioning look but he just shrugged in reply, got up and headed out.

I let out a sigh and lay back down. My eyes were getting heavy so I closed them, meaning to allow myself to go back to sleep.

I heard the door open again but didn't open my eyes, too tired to bother.

"Hey Kakashi. Still here?" Came another male voice from the door.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"She still asleep?" Asuma asked, his voice coming closer.

"She was awake a few minutes ago. But I guess her body's still tired." Kakashi answered, his voice grim.

"I'm guessing you found out why she suddenly collapsed? And you can say that it was out of exhaustion all you want, none of the jōnin believe that. The genin might, but we're not inexperienced genin."

Kakashi heaved a large sigh and began explaining the reason to Asuma.

I wasn't paying attention after that, and I eventually nodded off.

The next time I woke up, it was because of a large throbbing pain behind my left ear. And I mean large pain.

I woke up with a scream, my left and right hand clasping into tight fists.

"Calm down Rina. The pain will be over in a few minutes." Kakashi spoke from somewhere behind me.

I tried to turn my head to see him but the pain increased, causing me to scream out again.

The last few minutes were the longest of my life, and by the end of it, I was more exhausted then I had been over the month of my mission.

I barely noticed when Kakashi bent down next to me and pulled my hair away from the mark on my head area.

I left my head hanging, sweat dripping off my face as Kakashi examined the mark.

"This mark should no longer allow connection to your mind. I've sealed it off." He said, letting my hair fall back down onto my sweaty neck.

"T-Thank…you…K-Kakashi." I said, breathlessly.

Kakashi gave a small laugh and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You took it well. You were asleep for three quarters of the jutsu. It was just that last quarter that you actually woke up." He said, slowly standing up and offering me his hand.

"Lets get you back to the hospital. The jōnin, and even the genin, were all worried about you when you were out of it for three days. I'm sure they'll be thankful to see you back on your feet."

I took Kakashi's hand and allowed him to help me up. But as soon as I was on my feet, I stumbled and fell against him, my legs shaking from the experience I'd gone through today, and three days ago.

"Woah there Rina! Take it easy." Kakashi warned, pulling my arm around his shoulders to help me regain my balance.

"Maybe your not back on your feet just yet." He added with a small laugh as he helped me back to my hospital room.

Two days later, I was finally discharged from hospital. Kakashi had finally gone back to training his squad and going on missions, something he neglected while I was in the hospital.

Today he was training team 7 so I was going to go and surprise the four of them.

I used the help of the surrounding animals to find them easily.

Kakashi was getting them to practice their chakra control, getting them to practice up a rock face.

I went to the tree that Kakashi was standing under and leapt onto the branch above his head.

Kakashi was reading his book as usual so he didn't notice me positioned above him.

Sending my chakra easily into my feet, I flipped over so my head was next to Kakashi's yet I was upside down.

"Chakra control today Kakashi? Haven't they pretty much nailed that already?" I asked with a smirk, not removing my gaze from the three genin.

"WHA!" Kakashi fell back with surprise.

I grabbed his book from the air as he let go of it and fell to the ground.

"Come now Kakashi. It's not like you to let your guard down, even during training." I said with a laugh, before moving to the side as a kunai whizzed past my head.

"What the?" I turned to look at Naruto, who had thrown the kunai at me.

"Was that meant to hit me?" I called, dropping a kunai from my sleeve and throwing it at him, all while I was still hanging upside down.

Naruto dodged the kunai quickly, leaping back out of the way.

"Rina, what are you doing here. Don't tell me you snuck out of the hospital!" Kakashi said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Nope. Got discharged this morning." I replied, throwing Kakashi's book at his face.

"And why would you think I'd sneak out of the hospital? I haven't done that since we were genin!"

Kakashi shook his head with a laugh and stood up. He looked over at the three genin who were just standing there, unsure of what to do.

Sasuke looked like he was just going to turn around and continue, but I could see from Sakura's face that she wanted to say hello to me.

"Come on over Sakura. I can see your dying to say hello to Rina." Kakashi allowed, shaking his head.

I flipped over onto the ground next to Kakashi and stood up, grinning at Sakura as she ran over.

"It's good to see you back up and running again Rina." She said with a grin.

I laughed and patted her shoulder before picking up the kunai that Naruto had thrown at me and threw it over to him.

Sakura went back to her training after that, Naruto already back to training along with Sasuke.

"Kakashi…I'm concerned about Naruto and Sasuke. Anyone could see that they've got a rivalry. But theirs is so much stronger then any rivalry I've ever seen. Even the rivalry between you and Gai doesn't match up to theirs. But then again, nowadays, your rivalry with Gai is pretty much one sided."

Kakashi looked at me before sighing slightly and shaking his head.

"Their rivalry wasn't as strong as this when they first started out. I think their rivalry has gotten worse ever since Sasuke got that curse mark."

I shrugged then glanced at Sasuke.

"Isn't it about time you got him back to the hospital? I know they're being more free with him, but even they have the limits they allow." I said, knowing getting Sasuke back would be a challenge to say the least.

Kakashi sighed and gave a nod to where Sasuke was finishing up.

"He knows when he has to go back. He isn't happy about it, but he accepts it." Kakashi replied.

"Anyway, what are you doing standing around here. What about Kameko?"

My eyes widened and I glanced back towards the leaf village.

"How could I forget Kameko?" I growled to myself, turning away from Kakashi.

"I'll see ya later Kakashi. Say hi to the other jōnin for me!" I called, leaping away from him and travelling along the rooves of houses.

I then leapt down to the front of one house and walked to the door. I knocked then entered after being told to.

I stepped out of my shoes at the area I was meant to and stepped into the house.

"Misako! I'm here to collect Kameko!" I called, glancing around the home.

"Rina? Took ya long enough to get back. Kameko's healed right up and she's been waiting for you." A young girl called back, coming to greet me.

"Ren. It's good to see you. Is Misako around?" I asked, giving the younger girl a hug.

"Misako just stepped out to get some medicine for our other patient. But she said that you would be stopping by any day. We heard that you'd been in the hospital. I think Kameko overheard us talking about it because she hasn't left the back area since we found out you were badly injured." Ren said, leading me into another room.

There, lying on the ground was a large grey wolf. She was fully grown and her grey fur was neatly brushed back. Her right leg was bandaged up and her eyes were closed.

"How much longer is her right leg going to be bandaged up?" I asked, my eyes pausing on the bandaged leg.

"Oh, we were meant to take that off yesterday. But Kameko was having a bad day yesterday. She wouldn't let anyone near her. We thought it would be best if we left it for you to take off." Ren answered.

The wolf opened one yellow eye when she heard voices, and her eye fell on me. At once, her other eye flew open and she was in a sitting position staring at me.

I flipped my long, almost black hair over my shoulder and grinned at her. I could see my amber eyes shining in the reflection of her own.

"Heya Kameko. It's good to see you healthy." I said, walking over to the large wolf.

Kameko let out a bark and ran the rest of the way to me. I bent down and wrapped my arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you recovered." I whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

"You two really are inseparable aren't you? I'm sure it was hard for you to go on a mission without her." Ren laughed.

"You got that right. It didn't feel right." I answered, standing up and keeping one hand on Kameko's back.

"Well, we should be off. It's been a while since the two of us have trained together and I've missed my old friend." I said, giving Ren a quick hug before heading out with Kameko.

I was walking through the village, towards the outskirts of the village when I heard a yell from behind me.

I turned around to see Akamaru running towards us, Kiba running from behind with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Wait up will ya Akamaru?" Kiba yelled, just as Akamaru stopped in front of Kameko and me.

I grinned as Akamaru barked playfully at Kameko. Kameko just stood beside me, her head tilted slightly at the puppy.

Kiba paused in front of us then, breathing heavily.

"Jeez Akamaru! Calm down!" Kiba said, before he noticed me.

"Oh Rina. Sorry about this. Akamaru caught a scent of another animal and just took off."

Kiba's gaze went down to the large grey wolf by my side.

"So who's this cute girl?" He asked as Akamaru jumped up onto his shoulder.

"This is my old friend, Kameko. I've been with her since she was a pup." I said, scratching Kameko's right ear.

"So you've got a canine companion too huh?" He asked, reaching out his hand and giving Kameko a pat.

"Yeah. We've been through a lot together. I don't think I'd be the Animal Ninja without her. She's helped me through a lot." I answered.

"Yeah. I'm the same as Akamaru. I'm surprised at the closeness of you two. I thought the Inuzuka clan was the only ones who…" I laughed and cut Kiba off.

"My clan isn't well known. Most of my clan was killed the day after I got Kameko. I was a genin back then. The Kamaya clan wasn't a large one, but we had the ability to call apon the animals of this land to help us. Along with that, we had a canine companion. Should our connection with the other animals be cut of, we'd still have our companion to help us out."

I laughed at Kiba's look of surprise.

"I'm guessing that you'd like to see what me and Kameko can do?" I asked, grinning as he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Oh yes please! I've not seen anyone apart from my clan train with a canine companion before." Kiba answered.

"Come on then. I was just going to go train with Kameko."

I stood with Kameko in front of me in a forestry area. Kameko was crouched, ready to move on my signal.

After a few different hand signs, Kameko leapt into the air.

"Ninja Art: Wolf Mirage Jutsu!" I yelled out.

Kameko became a blur and as she went at a tree, she cut it in half.

I glanced behind me at Kiba and Akamaru as Kameko landed not too far off from me.

"Good job Kameko! You've defiantly still got that jutsu in the bag!" I called to her, before turning to face Kiba.

"I'm guessing you probably haven't seen that jutsu before. Not even my clan used it. It's a jutsu I made. Normally there is jutsu that we can use that involve Akamaru or Kameko but it is limited to our clans. But this jutsu that I've made, allows anyone with a canine companion to use it. It took us a year to completely get it perfect, and even now we're still finding ways to make it better." I said, grinning at the information he took in.

"Now, are you ready to see the other things Kameko can do?" I asked, grinning as Kiba nodded enthusiastically.

I turned back to Kameko and whispered something into her ear. I then stood up and preformed more hand signs.

"Fire Style: Wolf Fire Jutsu!"

As soon as I did the last hand sign, Kameko's fur burst into flames. The flame didn't hurt her at all and she could control the amount of flame on her fur as she used the attack.

"Nice one Kameko! Remember to balance it out a little more."

Both Kameko and me were breathing heavier then when we'd started, but I was glad that we were still in perfect synchronisation with each other.

I was walking back through the village when Kiba spoke up. He'd been quiet during the walk away from the training area.

"Hey Rina. Do you think you could train Akamaru and me? I can learn a lot from Kurenai-sensei, but I could learn to do more involving Akamaru if you helped us out."

I grinned at him and put a hand on his head, ruffling up his hair.

"I'll talk to Kurenai. But I can't guarantee anything. No Kiba, that does not mean I've said yes just yet. If Kurenai says yes, then I'll consider it." I grinned at him then gave Akamaru a pat.

"I'll see the two of you around then." I grinned.

With that, Kameko and I leapt out of sight.

Kameko let out a few barks and I turned to look at her.

"You really want to give the two of them a try Kameko?" I asked curiously.

"_Akamaru is an interesting pup. He also seems to have some natural talent hidden in him. And Kiba seems willing to learn. They may just be able to pull it off._" Kameko barked back, her eyes on me as we leapt from building to building.

"And what if they don't? Kameko, these jutsus could kill Akamaru, if they don't seriously injure him. Who knows the results that could come from it." I answered, uncertain.

"_Then put them through the same tests we went through. If they can't handle the basics, then they have no hope of improving. Just give them a chance Rina._"

I sighed and landed near where Kurenai was. Kameko landed next to me and nudged me with her muzzle.

"_A chance is all they need Rina. Just one chance to prove themselves._"

I shook my head at her in reply and stepped forward to where Kurenai was with Hinata and Shino.

"Kurenai! Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, calling her attention to me.

"Oh, of course Rina!" She answered and came over, standing away from the genin.

"Kurenai, would you mind if Kameko and I took over Kiba's and Akamaru's training for a while? I wouldn't mind training them to be better in sync with one another, and try to get them to learn some jutsu that could help the two of them." I spoke as Kameko padded up beside me.

Kurenai gave a laugh and shook her head.

"Ever since you met the boy, I knew this was coming. Alright, If Lady Tsunade is alright with it, then I have no troubles with you training Kiba and Akamaru." She answered.

I gave Kurenai a quick hug in reply.

"Thanks Kurenai. I won't kill him." I said, before taking off with Kameko at my side.

"_So now we ask Tsunade?_" Kameko asked.

"Now we ask Tsunade."

**_There you go, second chapter is up. It sucks but I don't care. It'd take way too long to re-type the whole thing. Sorry it's late. was stuffing up for me yesterday and I wasn't able to put this up._**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I would preview but I'll wait until the next few chapters before I do._**


	3. The Problems Begin

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

"So your taking over Kiba's training now?" Came a voice from behind me.

I glanced behind me to see Kakashi standing there.

"Oh hey Kakashi." I said, turning back to in front of me and patting Kameko's head as she slept beside me.

"Yeah. I'm training Kiba and Akamaru with Kameko." I answered as Kakashi sat down next to me.

"Your lucky your not Jaraiya." Kakashi laughed.

"You trying to imply something there Kakashi? Naruto can't be that hard to handle." I replied, scratching Kameko's head.

"You'd be surprised Rina. He's more of a knucklehead then you've seen."

I laughed and glanced over at the rising sun.

"I'm getting a little sick of you guys underestimating me Kakashi." I said, giving him a knowing look through my animal like eyes.

"Right, sorry Rina." Kakashi replied with a sheepish look.

I laughed and shook my head, reaching over and giving his shoulder a pat.

"Don't worry. I've lived around you long enough to know what your like Kakashi. Don't forget we were on a team together once." I grinned, tapping his shoulder once more before standing up, carefully jerking Kameko awake.

"Well, it's time we went off to train Kiba and Akamaru."

With one last grin at Kakashi, I leapt down into the village with Kameko and headed off to the spot I'd agreed to meet Kiba.

* * *

><p>I leapt down behind Kiba with Kameko at my side.<p>

"Ahh, nice to see you're on time Kiba. I'm glad I don't have to wait around for you." I grinned.

"_Rina!_" Kameko growled lightly, her eyes on me.

"Right…sorry Kameko." I answered.

"Oh Rina, Kameko. Nice to see the two of you." Kiba said, grinning at me.

"So does this mean?"

I gave a laugh and even Kameko laughed slightly.

"_Yes Kiba. We've agreed to take over training you and Akamaru for a while. But keep in mind that if you can't learn the basics, we can't train you any further._" Kameko answered.

Kiba nodded as Akamaru ran over to him.

"Okay then. Now one of the main basics is using your own jutsu to make something happen with your canine companion." I said.

Kiba glanced at Akamaru and turned back to me.

"Does turning him into, like a clone of me fit into that?" Kiba asked.

"What you mean this?" I asked, making a single hand sign.

"_Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone_" Kameko growled out.

In a puff of smoke, Kameko became an exact copy of me. I gave a grin at her then looked at Kiba.

"Yeah, that's it." Kiba answered.

"Well then let's see what you can do." I answered, as Kameko became herself again.

"Alright!"

I watched as Kiba and Akamaru got ready. Kiba bent over, already in all fours jutsu mode.

Akamaru jumped onto his back and after a puff of smoke, he was an exact copy of Kiba.

"Nice you two. If you can handle that, you might be able to handle the first jutsu we want you to learn."

"_The main two that we showed you yesterday are very dangerous should the canine and the human not be in perfect syncronisation and should the canine not have perfect balance._" Kameko explained, glancing at Kiba and Akamaru as they relaxed their position.

"_Should the jutsu not be preformed with the perfect sync and balance, either user could be seriously injured, or even killed!_"

I sighed at the look of shock that Kiba gave me.

"That is why, if you can't master the basics, then you can never learn the jutsu. I'm not about to give you false hopes that could lead to your death."

I turned to look at Kameko, knowing that it was Kiba's choice.

"_You have a choice Kiba. We are willing to try and teach you the jutsu, if you want us to. But should you be concerned about the risks, or would rather not put the life of Akamaru on the line in training, we will accept that without hesitation. Akamaru trusts you, and I know you trust him, but that is why you have to decide. Rina and I can't decide for you. We made our own decisions._"

I went through my mind, thinking of the easiest jutsu I had that I could get Kiba to learn, should he wish it.

_The Wolf Mirage Jutsu takes a great amount of skill. It needed more control and more balance then the Wolf Fire Jutsu. However, the Wolf Fire Jutsu needs more control then any of the other jutsu's besides the Wolf Mirage. The Water Wolf is the simplist that allows control, but Akamaru would first have to learn how to gather the water inside his body safely. There are many basics to go over before they can learn any jutsu I have to offer._

I turned and had a look at Kiba and Akamaru.

"Ok, we've made our decision. Rina, Kameko. We want you to train us despite the risks." He said, looking at me with fire in his eyes.

"If that is your choice, then I can comply." I answered, just as Kameko pricked up her ears.

At the same time Kiba, Akamaru and I listened aswell.

"Rina! Kameko!" I turned to see a shinobi land not to far from the four of us.

I headed over with Kameko, a surprised look on my face.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

"Lady Hokage has given you orders. She's asked that you carry them out as soon as I have finished delivering this message."

I glanced behind me at Kiba and Akamaru.

"What are the orders?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"It's actually a mission. You are to go with Kakashi to investigate an area not too far from the Land of Waves. There have been hints of shinobi banding around that area."

I sighed and glanced back at Kiba and Akamaru.

"Great. But if this is a one month mission again, I'm gonna hunt someone down." I said.

"Can you inform Kiba for me? I need to head over to the gate to wait for Kakashi, who probably won't come for another ten minutes." I grumbled.

With a nod at Kameko, we both headed out towards the entrance to the Leaf Village.

When we landed, I leaned against a tree not to far from the entrance. Kameko lay down in the shade near my legs. We could tell that Kakashi would be a little while.

* * *

><p>Almost ten minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Kakashi. I was now sitting with my back against the tree, absently stroking Kameko's back as she slept.<p>

"Oh, Rina. So you're already here?" Came a male voice.

I glanced to the side to see Kakashi. I gave a small sigh and gave Kameko a tap to wake her up.

I then stood up and headed over to Kakashi and gave him a small wack on the head.

"Ow! Hey Rina! What was that for?" Kakashi complained, rubbing the spot I had hit.

"That's for making me wait here for ten minutes." I answered simply with a small grin.

"Oh right…sorry." Kakashi replied.

I shook my head and walked out of the leaf village with Kakashi and Kameko following.

"I'm used to it by now Kakashi. Just _try_ make an effort next time okay?" I answered, giving him a knowing look.

"Yea, right I'll do that." He answered and we headed off.

* * *

><p>Kakashi landed right outside the gate with Kameko by his side.<p>

"How you holding up there Rina? Does anything hurt anymore?" Kakashi asked, glancing at me from where I was on his back.

"My arm hurts…so does my leg." I answered, wincing slightly.

"_Why'd you protect me then Rina?I would have been fine!_" Kameko growled as she and Kakashi headed towards the infirmary.

"You kidding me? You're my best friend and my partner. I'm not letting you get killed in front of me."

"_And you think I'd want to watch you collapse in front of me?_" She growled in reply.

"_Or do you think Kakashi wants to watch one of his oldest friends bleed almost to death right in front of his eyes?_" She added, looking up at the shinobi that was carrying me.

"I get it Kameko okay? But I couldn't just do nothing. It was a natural reflex." I answered softly.

"The main thing is that the two of you are still alive. If either of you had died, then it'd be a different story." Kakashi said, glancing at the two of us.

"Right, Sorry Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head and landed not too far from the infirmary.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I was able to get to you as quickly as I did. I don't think your injuries are that serious now…" Kakashi answered.

He then went into the infirmary with me still on his back and Kameko beside him.

"Oh Kakashi, what can we do for you this…" The receptionist paused when she saw me on Kakashi's back.

"Oh Rina. What did you get yourself into this time?" She sighed with a small smile.

"Take her on in Kakashi."

Kakashi gave a nod and headed down towards where he knew Tsunade would be. He had heard that Lee had ended up having the operation and that it'd been a success.

He knocked on the door to Lee's room then walked in, not at all surprised to see Gai, but he was surprised to see the way Gai looked.

"Ahh Kakashi, back are you? But why are you seeing me here? Wouldn't you just wait at the main building to give me your report?" Tsunade asked, turning to look at us.

"Normally I would, Lady Tsunade. But Rina-." Kakashi began when Gai cut him off, running over and pretty much knocking Kakashi over.

"Oh my, Rina, are you okay?" He gasped as Kakashi shook his head and sat up.

Kameko headed over to me and helped me sit up.

"Apart from having you get me almost squished, yes I'm fine." I answered gruffly, keeping my arm around Kameko as I slowly stood up.

"As I was saying, Rina got herself into a bit of a mess and I think it would be best if you looked her over." Kakashi said, finishing addressing Tsunade.

"Yes I see. And I may as well help Kameko while the two of you are here." She answered with a sigh, coming over to the two of us and healing the wounds.

Once my wounds were healed, I was able to straighten and stand properly.

"Thankyou, Lady Tsunade." I said.

"Now, your report will have to wait. I've got another mission for the three of you." Tsunade began before I cut across.

"Lady Tsunade, where is Rock Lee?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"Lee has snuck out of the hospital. We think that he's gone after Naruto and the others." She answered.

"And what has Naruto gotten himself into this time?" Kakashi asked, sighing slightly.

"Nothing like that Kakashi, I assure you. Two nights ago, Sasuke left the village. As Shikamaru is now a chunin, he has taken a squad of ninja with him to try and bring Sasuke back to the village." She answered.

My eyes flashed back to Tsunade.

"What?" I then glanced at Kakashi.

Kakashi was already by the door and he had his hand on the handle.

"Kakashi, where are you going?" Tsunade asked, looking at him.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade. I just have a few things I need to do before this next mission. Rina, can you give me a hand?" He said then went out.

I glanced at those in the room one last time before Kameko and I raced out after Kakashi.

"Kakashi, your going after Naruto and Sasuke aren't you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes. When you were in the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke had a fight. They used two moves that could have possibly killed the other. I stepped in right on time, but neither of them were pleased that I did. So now, if they get into a fight…oh I just hope we're not too late." Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p>When we got to the entrance, he was about to preform the summoning jutsu but I stopped him.<p>

"Hold on Kakashi. Let Kameko and me find them. Preforming the jutsu would take too long." I said, closing my eyes.

Kameko was already sniffing around, but I was focusing on the other animals around.

I focused for a while then my eyes flew open.

"Follow me Kakashi. Kameko, go ahead and see if you can keep track of the scent." I said before racing off after the rescue squad.

It took us a while to get to where Naruto was, and by the time we did, Sasuke was no where to be seen.

"Naruto!"

I landed behind him and the first thing I did was put my fingers on his neck, searching for a pulse.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I found the pulse.

"Kakashi, he's still alive." I said, turning to where Kakashi was picking up a headband from beside Naruto.

"Is that?"

"Yeah. Sasuke's headband." Kakashi answered.

While Kakashi examined the headband, I picked up Naruto. I then turned to face Kakashi.

"We don't have time to try and find Sasuke now. Naruto needs help. He's the main priority right now." I told Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a nod and turned to me.

"I'll take Naruto on my back. It'll make the trip quicker. We don't want you to drop on us while your carrying him."

I nodded and helped Kakashi secure Naruto on his back before the four of us set off.

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO DAMN IT!"<p>

I jerked awake with a surprise to find myself in the hospital, although I had no memory of why I was in here.

I felt a weight on the right side of me and when I turned to look, Kameko lay there, her head up and facing the door.

"Kameko…" I muttered, turning my gaze to the door just as Kakashi opened it.

"Naruto? What are you doing up? You haven't healed yet!" Kakashi asked, surprised to see Naruto being held back by some of the medics.

"I have to go bring Sasuke back! I made a promise and I never go back on my word!" Naruto answered, continuing his pointless struggles.

"Let it _GO_ Naruto! Sasuke is out of our hands now. And even if he wasn't, your in no condition to go out there and get into another fight!" Kakashi answered, narrowing his eye slightly at Naruto.

"It's pointless to rush in blindly. You don't even know where Sasuke is right now!"

Naruto stopped struggling then and Kakashi closed the door, turning back to Kameko and me.

"Oh, Rina your awake." He said, coming over.

"Kakashi, what the hell am I doing in the hospital again?" I asked, confused as I sat up and winced.

"Don't try and sit up Rina. We went on the mission the Hokage asked us to. I think that mark somehow managed to make a connection to your mind because you just collapsed in the middle of a battle unconcious. I was caught up at the time so an enemy managed to get to you. Cut you pretty deeply on the side. They went to kill you but Kameko managed to get to you then." Kakashi answered, as Kameko rested her head on my stomach.

I patted Kameko's head as I layed back.

"Are you telling me that you have no memory of the mission?" Kakashi asked.

I shook my head. I had no memory of being there at the time.

"I don't remember anything after coming back to the leaf village when we rescued Naruto." I answered.

Kakashi gave a small sigh and sat down.

"Rina, you came close to dying again, very close. You lost a lot of blood on the way back here. We have to get rid of that curse mark. If we don't, next time, you might not survive." Kakashi said the pain clear in his eye.

"I know Kakashi…I wish I could remember the jutsu that was used on me…but I can't. I've tried so hard but I just can't figure it out." I answered softly.

Kakashi gave a nod when one of the medics came in.

"Wha? Kakashi, I thought I said I'd allow the wolf in here as long as she stuck to the floor." The medic said, glaring at where Kameko was on the bed beside me.

"I know, but Rina almost died and Kameko has a very close relationship with her. It's hard for Kameko to see Rina like this." Kakashi replied.

The medic just shrugged and checked a few things before leaving.

Kameko was already asleep on my stomach so she hadn't heard the comotion.

I grinned slightly at her and scratched her head.

"I keep worrying the poor girl. She fights so hard to protect me, then ends up seeing me like this."

I could feel tears coming but I couldn't fight them. I allowed one to fall, then the rest just followed.

"Hey now Rina. Don't cry. Kameko is your closest companion. She feels its her job to protect you, as you do her. It'd hurt you to see her like this aswell. You have a close bond with her, its almost close enough for you to actually feel each other's pain." Kakashi said, brushing away a few of my tears.

"I know…" I whispered softly, stroking Kameko's head as my tears continued.

I closed my eyes and slipped in and out of concousness.

**_There you go, third chapter is up. I am SO sorry for leaving it so late. It completely slipped my mind on Friday and I didn't remember about it ^^;_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I should be starting previews next chapter._**

**_EDIT: I am so sorry if this chapter didn't make sense before! I was really busy when I posted it and didn't proof-read/edit at the time. I have now editted it so I hope it makes sense now ^^;_**


	4. The Worst is Yet to Come

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I have been incredibly busy with school that I haven't had the time, plus I just got back from a camp in Busselton.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

When I woke up again, Kakashi was still here but Kameko had gone. I guessed that she probably went out to go and have some fresh air or to train.

Naruto had been moved to his own room now, the medics happy with his recovery.

I shifted slightly, causing my side to sear with pain. I let out a small yell as the pain spread all over.

Kakashi had been sleeping in a chair by my bed. When I yelled out, he jumped awake and glanced around the room.

I had relaxed slightly but the pain was still there.

Kakashi then glanced at me and noticed my tense posture.

"Rina! Are you okay?" He asked, standing up and coming over to the bed.

"F-fine. I-I'm fine. I-I just m-moved in the wrong way, t-that's all." I answered, slightly breathless.

Kakashi let out a defeated sigh and placed his head in one of his hands, the other gripping the bed railing tightly.

I noticed how tight he was gripping the rail and put one of my hands over his.

"Hey. Relax a little would ya? I'm fine. I just moved into a funny position." I said, trying to calm him down.

"I know Rina. Your yell though…it made me think that something was happening." Kakashi replied softly.

I let out a soft sigh and made him release his death grip on the railing, holding his hand in both of mine.

"Thank you Kakashi…For everything." I said softly, giving him a small grin.

"It's no problem at all Rina." Kakashi replied simply.

I closed my eyes to allow me to rest. I released my grip on Kakashi's hand and let my hands relax back by the bed as I got ready to fall asleep.

I heard Kakashi move a little but didn't open my eyes. At least I didn't open my eyes until I felt something on my lips.

My eyes flew open to see Kakashi's face mere inches from mine. He had actually moved his mask off his face and was kissing me full on the lips.

My eyes widened a little in shock before I just closed my eyes and kissed him back.

The kiss was soft. It wasn't rough but it was intimate enough for the two of us.

I brang up my right hand and placed it on Kakashi's cheek as he broke the kiss.

"K-Kakashi…" I began, opening my eyes.

Kakashi held up a single hand before he put it over the one I had on his cheek.

"I love you Rina. I have for a while now." He said softly as he grinned at me.

"I love you too Kakashi." I said, at a loss of what else to say.

Kakashi gave me a grin and stood up, pulling his mask back over his face.

"Well then. I have to go try and complete our mission with Gai, Asuma and a few others. You rest up, and I want you out of the hospital by the time I come back." He said, moving some of my hair off my cheek.

"I promise you, I'll be all healthy and ready to go when you come back." I answered, placing my hand on top of his for a minute.

"I'll hold you to that." Kakashi answered before dissapearing.

"I know you will…" I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks since Kakashi had left with the others to complete our failed mission.<p>

I had been on three missions already after being in the hospital for two of those weeks.

I was now sitting under a tree with Kameko, just enjoying the peace.

I heard a shinobi come not too far away from me.

"Rina?" He asked as I turned to face him.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, turning to him.

"Lady Hokage has new orders for you. You are to watch over the genin as they take the academy students on a mission in the mapped area not to far out of the village." He said.

"Got it." I answered, heading off towards the academy.

* * *

><p>I landed next to Iruka and stood up. Kameko was on top of the academy building behind us.<p>

"Iruka, I heard you've got the genin taking the academy students on a mission." I said, giving him a grin.

The genin and academy students were nowhere to be seen but I knew they'd be on the marked trails by now.

"Yes. You know the route right?" Iruka asked.

I nodded and motioned for Kameko to come down.

"So you want the two of us to keep an eye on them?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. I know you ability of being able to connect your mind with the other animals allows you to keep a track on multiple objects." Iruka answered.

"That may be so, but I can only watch half of the teams at a time. Should something go wrong with a team I'm not watching, then I don't know how quickly I'll spot the accident." I answered.

"However, I will try my best. And I'll keep an extra eye on Naruto."

I grinned at Iruka before heading off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rina, who should we track now?<em>" Kamkeo asked as we leapt through the trees.

"Track? Oh no, we've tracked long enough. Iruka and the rest are going to be giving them a test, dressing up as enemy ninja. And we're gonna do the same. I'm a teacher at the academy, its one of my jobs." I grinned at her.

"_I should have known. So what am I doing while your fighting a team?_"

"Stay in the trees, keep tabs on the other teams while I'm in a fight." I answered, holding up a hand as I heard the sound of footsteps.

"_It's Kiba's team. Are you going to be fine on your own?_"

I gave a nod then made a single hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." I muttered.

I then layed in waiting for Kiba's team.

"Stay alert. There may be 'enemy' ninja lying in wait." Kiba said as they came into view.

Kameko was down wind of Akamaru so that Akamaru wouldn't scent her. She wasn't part of the fights, so she didn't want to be seen.

I noticed Akamaru start to sniff the air.

_Now!_

I leapt down with my clones and surrounded Kiba's group.

"Careful you guys!" Kiba said, noticing my face.

I pulled out a kunai but before we could begin, Kameko let out a loud bark, scaring the academy students as she leapt out of the trees.

"Kameko what is it?" I asked, relaxing my stance and glancing around.

"Enemy ninja, coming in towards the ending point!" Kameko answered.

"Kameko, are you positive they aren't part of our village?" I questioned, glancing at Kiba's scared team.

"One hundred percent positive." Kameko replied, her eyes following mine to the students.

"Kiba, head back to the academy with the students. If you happen to see anyone like Shikamaru, then let them know that I've gone to try and stall the enemy." I said then headed off.

* * *

><p>Kameko landed in a tree in front of me and I landed beside her.<p>

"Sound village ninja. Again?" I growled, glaring at the ninja below us.

"_Be careful Rina. You just got out of the hospital. You promised Kakashi that you'd be out of the hospital when he got back._"

I gave her a glance and gave a small laugh.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna break that promise." I replied, leaping down into battle.

Iruka came just as we'd beaten the last sound ninja.

"Rina, Kameko. You two okay?" He asked as both him and Shikamaru landed.

"Yeah. We're fine. I can't say the same for the sound ninja though." I answered, nodding my head at the ninja we'd just beaten.

"_Yeah…they're a little stuffed up._" Kameko added.

I closed my eyes as Iruka tied the three ninja up. I focused on the animals near Naruto's group.

What I saw made my eyes fly open in shock.

"Iruka, did you gather all the other teams up?" I asked, glancing at Iruka quickly.

"Yeah. Bad weather is coming in so we had to collect all the students. The last of them should be going there now." Iruka answered.

"Not good!" I cursed and raced off.

Kameko, Iruka and Shikamaru followed me in confusion.

"Rina, whats wrong? Is one of the groups in danger?"

"Oh you could say that. Naruto's group went off the marked trail. They're on the edge of a mountain like place." I answered and sped up.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO!"<p>

I ran towards the yell to see a large boulder thrown down.

"Iruka, Shikamaru. Go up the rock face and try to get the kids to come to you. I'll go up there with Kameko and guide them to you."

Iruka nodded and the four of us separated.

I reappeared by Naruto and the kids. Naruto was just standing up and the kids were helping him.

"Konohamaru!" I called, noticing the young boy.

"Rina-sensei!"

I went over to the three kids and checked them.

"Ok kids, start heading back down. Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru are waiting to help you down. I'll help Naruto." I said quickly.

The kids nodded and started going down. Naruto stayed up the top by me, watching the three kids.

"Naruto, go down now!" I yelled over the roaring wind.

"_RINA LOOK OUT!_"

**_There you go, fourth chapter is up. I am SO sorry for leaving it so late. As I have said, school has gotten in my way, and will probably still get into my way until sometime during December._**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_EDIT: Omg am I bad at this. I again rushed to post up an update and totally didn't proof-read/edit. Sorry again guys. I'll try pay more attention to what I'm posting..._**

**_Preview:_**

_I groaned and groggily opened my eyes. One side of my face was freezing cold and I was soaked. _

_As my eyes gained focus, all I could see was many feet of different shinobi._

_"Hold on guys! She's conscious!" Someone called out. _

_I glanced at someone who bent down in front of me, not really seeing them. _

_"Hold on okay Rina?" He said. _

_"What about…Is Kameko okay?" I asked as I regained full consciousness. _

_"Kameko's fine. She almost fell down but she stablised herself quickly. It's you we're worried about." They answered._


	5. The Day Just Keeps Getting Better

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**This chapter is pretty short but that's because I'm really busy. The teachers are cramming so much work in before the end of school that I have barely any time to myself. So enjoy the short chapter. Next chapter won't be up until after Wednesday next week.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I glanced up to see a loose boulder starting to tumble down.

"GO!" I ordered Naruto, pushing him to the edge.

Naruto gave me one last glance then leapt down.

I glanced up at the rock and waited for the impact.

I caught the rock but it sent me to collapse on one knee, making it look like I'd been crushed.

"RINA!"

I glanced to the side at Kameko. She had slipped under and was helping me hold the boulder up.

"Kameko go! I can hold it just go!" I ordered her.

"_No Rina! I'm not leaving you behind! I'm going to help you fulfill your promise to Kakashi, even if it kills me!_" She replied, glaring at me.

"Then, forgive me for this." I answered.

I moved one leg out and kicked her out from under the rock. Moving one of my legs out made me get unbalanced and I lost my grip on the large boulder.

"_RINA!_"

* * *

><p>I groaned and groggily opened my eyes. One side of my face was freezing cold and I was soaked.<p>

As my eyes gained focus, all I could see was many feet of different shinobi.

"Hold on guys! She's conscious!" Someone called out.

I glanced at someone who bent down in front of me, not really seeing them.

"Hold on okay Rina? We're gonna get this boulder off you then we can access the damage." He said.

"What about…Is Kameko okay?" I asked as I regained full consciousness.

"Kameko's fine. She almost fell down but she stablised herself quickly. It's you we're worried about." They answered.

"Whats going on here?" Another male voice asked.

"K-Kakashi…" I muttered, already loosing what strength I had left.

"Rina?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi's P.O.V<strong>

"Whats going on here?" I asked, glancing around at everyone that was trying to remove a boulder.

Someone turned to reply to me, but a weak voice cut them off.

"K-Kakashi…"

I turned to look at where the voice came from, to see Rina crushed underneath the boulder.

"Rina?"

Rina looked up at me weakly, her strength leaking away.

I didn't think straight. Pushing everyone else out of the way, I used the chidori and blasted the rock apart.

I pushed the last bit off of Rina and bent down next to her.

"I'm sorry Kakashi….I wasn't able to keep my promise to you." Rina muttered, glancing at me with pain filled eyes.

"Don't worry Rina. As long as your alive…it's all going to be okay." I answered, putting my hand on her cheek as the medical group looked her over.

"She's not badly injured. She has a few broken ribs and a possible pelvis fracture but she'll live." One of them informed me.

I gave them a nod and glanced back down at Rina. She let out a small laugh at the relief in my eye before she groaned in pain.

"Take it easy Rina…until they get you fixed up." I told her softly, caressing her cheek.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

I turned my head to see Naruto standing there, looking really upset.

"What is it Naruto? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry Kakashi-sensei. This is all my fault!" Naruto said, hanging his head.

"Naruto, how can this be your fault?" I replied, confused.

"We were taking the academy students on a mission that the teachers had made. Rina was to supervise all of the teams. But I went off the marked trail. I brang the academy students here. Rina was responsible for our safety and she came. One of the boulders at the top were loose and she told me to go and leave her to stop the boulder. I did, but when I got to Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru, the boulder had already fallen on her." Naruto explained.

I let out a sigh and turned back to look at Rina. Her eyes were on Naruto and I could tell from her look that she didn't blame Naruto.

"I don't blame you Naruto. It was my job to protect and supervise your teams. I didn't pay attention to any teams for a while and that's why you slipped my attention. Naruto, I didn't do my job right. I got sidetracked and that lead to me not being able to do my job in time to stop this from happening." Rina said, wincing at the pain as she talked.

"Rina don't push yourself." I muttered, moving her hair away from her face.

"NARUTO!"

I turned to look at Iruka as he came over. Shikamaru was already on the way back to the academy with Konohamaru's group.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto turned to face his former sensei.

"You did a stupid thing today. You risked the lives of three academy students and almost got yourself killed. I'm dissapointed in you." Iruka said, thinking it best not to add the thing of Rina.

"I know sensei." He answered defeatedly.

I gave a sigh and moved back as Rina was lifted and taken to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Rina's P.O.V<strong>

I groaned and awoke in the hospital, yet again.

"Urgh this is getting too familiar." I groaned in annoyance.

"Your telling me Rina." Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"Kakashi…you're here again?" I asked, turning to face him.

Kakashi reached over and placed his hand on my cheek, carressing it with his thumb.

"I can't go on a mission at the moment. It makes me think about coming back from a mission to find you the way you were." He answered, looking down.

I winced as I brang my hand up and put it over his.

"I'm sorry for making you see that. I was stopping Naruto and the others from getting hurt."

Kakashi put his hand on my mouth, stopping me from making any more excuses.

"You were doing your job. That's all there is to it. I'm just glad your alive." He replied, leaning down and kissing me.

I noticed then that he didn't have his mask covering his face.

I gave him a small smile before I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

**_There you go, fifth chapter is up. Like I said above, don't expect another chapter until after Wednesday next week. _**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind, even though I made these chapters AGES ago._**

**_Preview:_**

_It was another four weeks before I was next released from hospital. _

_"Okay… now that your out…NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Kameko growled at me as we headed over to the Hokage. _

_"Wish I could make that a promise Kameko. But being a shinobi is a dangerous task. I have no choice really. I have to be willing to put my life on the line." I answered with a shrug. _

_"Fine…just try not to get crushed again. I'm not the only one praying for your safety each time your in the hospital." _

_I gave a small grin at her. _

_"You're a perceptive one aren't ya?" I laughed as we paused outside the Hokage's room. _

_"One learns things when she pays attention." Kameko answered as we entered into Lady Tsunade's room._


	6. A Mission Not Worth Her Time

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**Sorry for another LATE update. I've been on holidays for a while now, but with christmas and the new year, I just didn't have the time to proof read and edit this chapter. I hope you enjoy it though!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

It was another four weeks before I was next released from hospital.

"_Okay… now that your out…NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!_" Kameko growled at me as we headed over to the Hokage.

"Wish I could make that a promise Kameko. But being a shinobi _is_ a dangerous task. I have no choice really. I have to be willing to put my life on the line." I answered with a shrug.

"_Fine…just try not to get crushed again. I'm not the only one praying for your safety each time your in the hospital._"

I gave a small grin at her.

"You're a perceptive one aren't ya?" I laughed as we paused outside the Hokage's room.

"_One learns things when she pays attention._" Kameko answered as we entered into Lady Tsunade's room.

"Very well said Kameko. You're a good ninja hound." Tsunade laughed.

"_Thank you Lady Tsunade._" Kameko answered, giving the Hokage a quick bow.

I copied my canine companion before glancing at the three genin in the room, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba.

"So what do you need me for Lady Tsunade?" I asked, returning my gaze to the 5th Hokage.

"I want you to go to on a mission to the Fang Country. There have been reports of rogue ninja there using jutsu to murder the locals. Normally I wouldn't send genin on a mission like this, but we are low on jōnin because most are off on missions. Rina, you're one of our most skilled jōnin. I'm sure you'll be able to protect the genin. You are team leader for this squad." Tsunade answered.

"Alright! Finally a mission worthy of my skills!" Naruto cried out.

"Skills eh Naruto? I'm guessing map and leadership skills aren't included in your list of skills?" Kiba laughed.

I shot a glance at Kameko and she shook her head before glancing at Naruto where he'd gone quiet.

"N-Naruto? A-Are you okay?" Hinata asked shyly, seeing the look on his face.

"I'll admit Kiba, that was a large mistake on my part. I barely managed to protect the three who were entrusted to me, and I almost cost Rina her life." Naruto muttered.

I heaved a sigh and turned to Lady Tsunade.

"Thank you Tsunade. We'll do our best." I said before going to the three genin.

"Naruto. You know as well as anyone that I don't blame you for what happened. Now, come on. The fi-sorry _six_ of us have a mission."

* * *

><p>I stood on the river just before the entrance to the Fang Country with my team.<p>

"Okay everyone. We aren't to arise too much commotion if possible. We are to meet the leader and find out just when and where these killings have happened. I don't want to start a fight in the palace if we can help it. Now come on!"

I lead the team up and towards the palace of the Fang Country. I then slowed us down and lead the team towards the entrance

Kameko stayed close to my side while we travelled, keeping a close range with me.

We soon got to the palace entrance but there were guards there.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Naruto cried, stepping forward.

"No Naruto. Leave this to me." I said then stepped in front of the group with Kameko.

"Halt. What business do you have with the lord?" One of the guards asked, glancing at Kameko suspiciously.

"I'm a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Your lord asked for us to help with the murders that have been occuring recently. We're here to find out about the information we need to know before we can begin the mission." I answered.

"And what about the two animals?" The other guard asked, glaring at Kameko, then Akamaru.

"They are ninja hounds. They have the sharpest nose out of any canine. They can sniff out your murderers quicker then normal shinobi could search. We have a better chance of success with them around."

I watched the way they glanced at Kameko because of her size.

"They are also very well trained. The will not attack unless given a signal and I can communicate with both of them. Should they show any signs of wanting to attack, I can warn you quicker then they could attack. I have full control over them. They won't attack."

I nodded to them as they reluctantly agreed.

"One of the guards inside will take you to see the lord." One of them said as we passed.

"Thank you."

I kept a hand on Kameko's back after that and Kiba kept Akamaru in his jacket.

I had to then explain everything again to the guard on the inside of the gates and then we were on our way to gather information.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! NARUTO GET BACK HERE!" I cried out, running after the young genin.<p>

"Why should I? We've got a lead on this guy so why should we let him get away!" Naruto called back, not stopping.

"_If you'd just think for a minute then maybe you'd understand!_" Kameko yelled, running alongside me.

Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata followed closely behind me and Kameko.

"Ok fine, Naruto don't complain to me about this. Kameko, you feel up to a game of human fetch?" I laughed slightly.

Kameko let out a small laugh and gave me a glance before she sped up, easily catching up to Naruto. She jumped on him and pinned him down.

I landed down by Kameko with the other genin close behind.

"Good job Kameko. Quick as always." I grinned as I grabbed Naruto up with the back of his collar.

"LET ME GO!"

"Sorry Naruto, I can't do that. Like Kameko said, think for a minute. You're with a group for starters, but think about two members of that group. We have Kameko _and_ Akamaru. Two well trained ninja hounds. Their sense of smell can detect that guy's scent now that they've met him face to face. We have no need to go charging in there. We should think up a strategy first."

Naruto let out a sigh as everything I said made sense. I dropped him then and turned to Kameko.

"Kameko, scout ahead will ya? Report back with what you find. Take Akamaru with you."

* * *

><p>"THIS IS SO BORING!" Naruto complained, earning him a wack on the head from me.<p>

"Enough complaining Naruto. Kameko and Akamaru are scouting ahead, we may not hear from them for several hours. They're doing what they can." I said as we raced through the treetops quite a few miles behind Kameko and Akamaru.

"I know, but I want to get into fights and take down this murderer!"

I gave Naruto a hard glare and then glanced behind us at Hinata and Kiba.

"If it was up to me, you genin wouldn't even be on this mission!" I answered in a growl.

"Okay, okay!"

I gave a small sigh and turned away.

"Lets just get this over with."

* * *

><p>I landed down by the entrance of the Leaf Village and checked at Kiba on my back.<p>

"How are you holding up Kiba?" I asked as he let out a small groan.

"My leg hurts a lot." He answered with another groan.

"We'll get you to the infirmary now, then I'll give Akamaru a look over." I told him before racing off towards the infirmary.

As soon as we got to the infirmary, medical ninja came out and took Kiba from my back.

"He's okay but his right leg is badly injured." I informed them as Kameko padded behind me with Akamaru in her mouth.

"Akamaru…." Kiba muttered, glancing at his best friend unconcious in Kameko's jaws.

"I'll help him Kiba." I told him, turning and heading off with Kameko.

* * *

><p>We went to my small house and I brang the two of them in. I then gently lay Akamaru on top of my bed. I sat down on the floor, then preformed a few hand signs.<p>

_Ninja Art: Natural Healing Jutsu_

I put my hand above Akamaru as I sent my chakra to the palm of my hand. The chakra glowed a faint emerald green.

I closed my eyes and focused on Akamaru's mind, pinpointing the pain in his body.

I then lost my focus as someone wrapped their arms around me from behind.

I lost control of my chakra and on Akamaru's mind with a gasp and was forced back to my own mind quickly, sending a wave of pain through my whole body.

I let out a small scream as the pain ran quickly through each part of my chakra points.

The two arms around me tightened as I screamed at the pain.

"Rina! Shh Rina it's okay!" Kakashi said quickly, pulling me closer to him.

I collapsed against Kakashi's chest and allowed my breathing and my racing heart to calm down.

"K-Kakashi….what are you doing here?" I asked when I finally found my breath, not bothering to sit up just yet.

"I heard that you'd come back from your mission. I wanted to greet you. What happened? Did I scare you?"

I let out a small, breathless laugh at the thought.

"Yes you scared me. But that's not why I screamed. I was focusing on healing Akamaru. But because I had formed a connection between both of our minds, being forced out quickly like that is actually quite painful." I answered, closing my eyes and resting my head back onto Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi brang up one of his hands and moved my hair away from my face. I let out a small laugh and sat up.

"Now, can you not distract me for a few more moments?" I asked, giving him a look before I turned back to Akamaru.

**_There you go, sixth chapter is up. Again, I'm REALLY sorry for the late update. I'll try and update again as soon as possible._**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind, even though I made these chapters AGES ago._**

**_Preview:_**

_A knocking woke me up and I let out a small growl as I opened my eyes. I glanced up at Kakashi, where he was asleep against the head of the bed._

_"Ugh, come in!" I called, a little annoyed._

_Three shinobi came in and stood in the middle of the room._

_"Rina Kamaya, we have some news that you should know about." One of them began._

_"Go ahead." I said, not bothering to sit up._

_"Rina, last night, your ninja hound was found at the scene of a terrible crime. She has been contained for the murder of three hidden leaf shinobi and is being taken to be put to sleep."_


	7. Is It Really The Truth?

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you don't find it TOO wierd. And thank you for all the nice reviews.**_

_**Digimongirl2: IKR? Gotta love Rina and Kameko. And I know I don't have to apologise, I just felt like I should. And thank you for pushing me to put it up. I'm actually getting a good response from this story. I can't wait to see how the one shot turns out. I might try one once this story is off my hands. I'm glad you like the story and keep reading to find out the truth behind Kameko's "attack".**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

It was actually an hour before I was satisfied with the way Akamaru was responding.

I fell back against Kakashi again with a defeated sigh.

"He's fine for now….He'll survive." I muttered, leaning my head back onto Kakashi's chest as I closed my eyes.

Kakashi gave a small laugh at my defeated look and leaned down, kissing me softly.

I gave a small grin and opened my eyes.

"Your still a big softy at heart Kakashi." I laughed, bringing up a hand and carressing his cheek.

"I could say the same about you Rina."

I rolled my eyes at him as Kameko padded into the room.

"_Oh hello Kakashi. I didn't hear you come in. Rina, how's Akamaru? Will he live?_" She asked, leaping up onto the bed and laying down beside the unconcious pup.

"He'll be just fine. I've healed all his fatal injuries. He just needs to take it easy for a few weeks." I answered, moving my head to look at her.

"_That's good news for Kiba. He's been in the infirmary for over an hour now and all he can think about is little Akamaru._"

"Reminds me so much of Rina in that regard." Kakashi said, resting his chin on top of my head.

Kameko let out a laugh as she gave Akamaru a small lick.

"_Trust you to say that Kakashi. But, shouldn't you be on a mission? Or training one of team 7?_"

I gave Kameko a look when she said that. Naruto was pretty much Jiraiya's student now and Sakura had chosen to become a medical shinobi. And Sasuke was god knows where with Orochimaru.

"Nah, I've been ordered to help Rina take over Iruka's spot at the academy." Kakashi answered after a bit.

"You, teach acadamy students? YEAH RIGHT!" I laughed at him.

"Hey!"

I grinned and tilted my head back, kissing Kakashi.

"No offence, but your more of a squad/team sensei." I answered.

"But, if you're to help me teach them, then I suppose we should head over there. Kameko, can you take Akamaru to Kiba?"

"_You betcha!_"

* * *

><p>I collapsed back on my bed that night.<p>

After taking the rest of the day teaching academy students, it wasn't until a few minutes ago that I'd actually managed to get home. I'd stopped off at the hospital to see how Kiba and Akamaru were holding up, and to also let Kameko know that I was done for the day.

"Tired are we?" Kakashi asked as he came in and sat on the bed.

"Aren't you?" I answered, resting my head in his lap.

"Not really." Kakashi shrugged.

I looked up at him, not convinced.

"Rina, you did just come back from a mission with _Naruto_ and then had to spend the rest of the day teaching academy students. It's no surprise your tired." Kakashi pointed out, absently playing with my hair.

"You've got a point there." I admitted, closing my eyes for a second then opening them again.

"Hey Kakashi, what is it you see in me?"

Kakashi gave me a look of confusion.

"What do you mean Rina?"

I heaved a small sigh and closed my eyes again.

"I don't know. What is it about me that you like?"

Kakashi let out a laugh, causing me to open my eyes and glare at him.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Sorry! It's just that you really expect me to name one thing? Rina, the list is never ending!" Kakashi answered, laughing still.

"I thought you'd say that." I muttered in reply and closed my eyes, going to sleep.

* * *

><p>A knocking woke me up and I let out a small growl as I opened my eyes. I glanced up at Kakashi, where he was asleep against the head of the bed.<p>

"Ugh, come in!" I called, a little annoyed.

Three shinobi came in and stood in the middle of the room.

"Rina Kamaya, we have some news that you should know about." One of them began.

"Go ahead." I said, not bothering to sit up.

"Rina, last night, your ninja hound was found at the scene of a terrible crime. She has been contained for the murder of three hidden leaf shinobi and is being taken to be put to sleep."

I jumped up so quickly that I fell off the bed and onto the floor, waking up Kakashi.

"What? Are you sure it was Kameko that did all of that?" I asked upsetly.

"A grey wolf whose fur looks silver and her eyes are an amber colour. She has the hidden leaf ninja band tied around her neck." They read out the exact description of Kameko.

"No…It…she couldn't….she wouldn't!" I muttered softly as tears began to freely leave my eyes.

Kakashi bent down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you. Please hold off on whatever it is you're going to do to Kameko until Rina is able to see her." Kakashi dismissed the shinobi and they dissappeared after a nod.

"Kakashi….you don't really believe she'd kill hidden leaf shinobi, do you?" I questioned, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"No, I don't Rina. You and Kameko have been a team for a long time. There's something about this that doesn't add up." Kakashi replied, brushing away the tears with his thumb.

I gave a small nod and removed the rest of my tears with my arm.

"Your right. There's something we're missing." I said, allowing Kakashi to help me stand up.

"Lets go find out the truth."

* * *

><p>I landed outside the area that Kameko was being contained. Closing my eyes, I connected my mind to Kameko's.<p>

"_Rina, I'm so sorry!_" Kameko muttered softly, knowing I could hear her.

_I don't understand Kameko. Why would you do something like that?_

Kameko heaved out a sigh and turned to look at the bars of the damp cage she was being held in.

"_Whats there to not understand? I killed three shinobi from my own village, while having no idea I was doing it. Rina, would you really believe that I'd be as simple minded as to do something like that? We've been together ever since we were both young. I've been by your side for as long as I could remember. Do you really think I'd betray your trust now?"_ She answered truthfully.

_So then what happened?_

Kameko gave a small shrug and glanced at the bars again.

"_I seriously don't know. But theres a possibility that I'm being controlled through you._"

I blinked then and ended up coming back to my own mind and body.

_"Theres a possibility that I'm being controlled through you."_

_Is it the mark again? Are they using my knowledge of being able to communicate and access other animals minds to their advantage, as well as using their own jutsu?_

"Rina…is she okay?" Kakashi asked, coming up right beside me.

"Yes, she's fine. She did kill those shinobi but she has no memory of how and she had no control over her body. She thinks that someone is controlling her through me." I explained, glancing at the rock in front of me.

"Controlling her through you? Do you mean…?"

I gave Kakashi a nod and turned to look at him properly.

"Yeah. They're using the curse mark to control her."

**_Seventh Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind, even though I made these chapters AGES ago._**

**_Preview:_**

_"Rina? Hey Rina, whats wrong?" Gai asked, bending down near Kakashi._

_I ignored Gai and continued to cry against Kakashi._

_"It's Kameko, Gai. Tsunade wants to put Kameko down." Kakashi answered, softly stroking the back of my head and just letting me cry it out._

_"What? Why?"_

_Kakashi let out a sigh and glanced down at me._

_"Last night, Kameko killed three leaf shinobi. Kameko has no real memory of the actual attack and believes that someone controlled her through Rina. Rina tried to get Kameko freed this morning but Lady Tsunade wasn't willing to let any more damage happen to the village. She believes that Kameko still posses a risk to the village and she was harsh when she told Rina. I think Tsunade thought Rina would get it better if she was harsh. However, I think she was a little too harsh." Kakashi explained, keeping his eye on the top of my head._

_"And Kameko, is she still….?" Gai began, trailing off as he glanced at my sobbing figure._

_"At the moment, yes she's still alive. But for how much longer I don't know. If Rina and Kameko can't convince Tsunade that Kameko isn't a threat to the village, I don't think she's going to survive." _


	8. Just When You Think It's Over

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was actually quite fun to type Gai's part. He's a bit of a funny character to try and get right.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

"WHY THE HELL NOT TSUNADE?" I yelled out at the fifth Hokage, slamming both hands down on her desk.

"Because Rina, whether she has any control or not, Kameko is a risk to the people of her village. If she does not gain control over herself soon, we have no other choice but to terminate her." Tsunade replied simply, ignoring my yelling.

"WHAT? I'VE EXPLAINED TO YOU WHY SHE DID IT AND NOW WE KNOW, WE SHOULD HAVE A BETTER CONTROL ON HER SO WHY CAN'T SHE BE WITH ME?"

Tsunade gave a sigh and stood up, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Rina! You are not listening to a single thing that I have said to you! Kameko is a danger to the village, even if we returned her to you, there is no guarantee that you could stop her! How many more shinobi have to die by her fangs before you realise that?"

I stepped back, deeply stung by Tsunade's words.

"I know that these decisions are hard on you Rina, but you have to understand that the village comes first. Kameko isn't a dog after all. She's a wild animal. There is no guarantee that she's telling you the truth!"

My expression changed from one of shock to one of pure anger.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY TRAINING WASN'T ENOUGH? THAT AFTER BEING WITH ME FOR NEARLY 10 YEARS, SHE'S DECIDED TO BECOME A WILD ANIMAL AGAIN? ARE YOU REALLY THAT UNTRUSTFUL OF MY CLAN'S POWER?" I screamed out at Tsunade.

Kakashi appeared behind me quickly and brang both my arms behind my back, keeping me back.

"I am not saying that it is your fault for that Rina. I'm saying that Kameko may have made a choice that your not willing to accept! Kakashi sealed that curse mark! It shouldn't have any control over you _or_ Kameko anymore!"

I narrowed my eyes and let out a hollow, heartless laugh.

"The seal is only as strong as my will. I let my guard down, the enemy gets in. That's a basic shinobi law, isn't it Tsunade?" I grinned, looking half crazed.

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly at my half crazed look.

"Rina, stop letting your emotions cloud your judgement. There is nothing more you can do for Kameko. Her life is no longer in your hands!"

I let out an animal growl and surged forward at Tsunade, my pupils dilated and my teeth bared.

Kakashi pulled me back even further and wrapped his arms around my torso, securing me tightly against his chest.

Tsunade was standing back, looking slightly frightened at my reaction.

"Kakashi, get her somewhere that she can calm down without hurting anyone!"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>As soon as Kakashi got me to a deserted spot and let me go, I took my anger out on the nearest tree.<p>

As the tree fell to the ground, I screamed out in rage before collapsing to my knees in front of the tree stump.

Kakashi headed over and bent down beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

Once I felt Kakashi next to me, I turned and burried my face into his chest, letting sobs rack through my body.

"Shh, Rina it's all going to be okay." He said softly, stroking the back of my head.

"KAKASHI YOU…..!"

"Oh what now?" Kakashi muttered as I looked up from his chest, tears streaming down my face.

Gai was coming over, an angry look on his face.

"I can guess what this is going to be about." Kakashi said as he pulled me closer to him as another uncontrolled sob went through my body.

"Kakashi! HOW COULD YOU STEAL RINA FROM ME?" Gai yelled, glaring at his old rival.

"On the contrary Gai, Rina was never yours to begin with." Kakashi answered simply, the concern not removing from his eye.

"She could have been if you didn't get in the way!" Gai retorted angrily.

"Look Gai, now _really_ isn't the time for this sort of thing."

I decided that Gai wasn't worth paying attention to and turned back to Kakashi, collapsing against his chest as Tsunade's voice rang over and over in my head.

Kakashi lost his balance slightly as I collapsed against his chest and continued to cry.

"Woah! Hey now Rina, everything's going to be okay."

Gai lost his angry look as I cried my heart out against Kakashi.

"Rina? Hey Rina, whats wrong?" Gai asked, bending down near Kakashi.

I ignored Gai and continued to cry against Kakashi.

"It's Kameko, Gai. Tsunade wants to put Kameko down." Kakashi answered, softly stroking the back of my head and just letting me cry it out.

"What? Why?"

Kakashi let out a sigh and glanced down at me.

"Last night, Kameko killed three leaf shinobi. Kameko has no real memory of the actual attack and believes that someone controlled her through Rina. Rina tried to get Kameko freed this morning but Lady Tsunade wasn't willing to let any more damage happen to the village. She believes that Kameko still posses a risk to the village and she was harsh when she told Rina. I think Tsunade thought Rina would get it better if she was harsh. However, I think she was a little too harsh." Kakashi explained, keeping his eye on the top of my head.

"And Kameko, is she still….?" Gai began, trailing off as he glanced at my sobbing figure.

"At the moment, yes she's still alive. But for how much longer I don't know. If Rina and Kameko can't convince Tsunade that Kameko isn't a threat to the village, I don't think she's going to survive." Kakashi's grip on me tightened as he said that, knowing what he was saying would hurt me.

"Oh…right…" Gai muttered in answer, looking down at me as I finally finshed crying.

Kakashi pulled me closer to him as he heard laughter from the genin as they headed this way.

Kiba was already walking around on his leg, seeing as it wasn't broken. Akamaru had to ride in his jacket for the moment.

I used my arm to remove the wetness from my eyes and cheeks, but I was still too upset to try and stand up.

"Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Rina-sensei! What are the three of you doing here?" Kiba asked as the genin came towards us.

"Oh, Kiba. Its good to see you and Akamaru up and about." Kakashi said, giving him his usual look.

"Hey Rina-sensei, where's Kameko? Is she around here somewhere?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi gave Naruto a quick look, cursing him silently under his breath.

I heaved a sigh and pulled away from Kakashi to properly face the genin.

"Kameko was asked by Tsunade to go on a special mission with some shinobi. I was tending to Akamaru at the time of the mission so I agreed that Kameko could go on her own." I lied evenly, keeping the pain and hurt out of my voice and keeping deadly calm.

"Oh right, thanks for that Rina-sensei. Akamaru's been healing really quickly thanks to you. My sister is a vet, and even she thought Akamaru would need longer to recover then he has." Kiba said as he limped over.

I stood up, my legs shaking slightly, and patted Akamaru on the head.

"Unlike your sister, I was able to target the exact spot with my chakra, not just around the basic area." I answered, grinning at the puppy.

"Kakashi-sensei, that still doesn't answer why the three of you are out here." Sakura said, coming forward with the rest of the genin and Shikamaru.

"We just met up here. We were busy talking when the lot of you came." Kakashi answered simply, giving Gai a warning look.

"Gai-sensei! Don't we have a mission tomorrow?" Lee asked, turning to his sensei.

"Oh, yes of course. How could I forget! See ya Kakashi, Rina." Gai called before dissapearing quickly.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed in my room, thinking about the lie I had told all of the genin.<p>

"You good for the moment?" Kakashi asked as he came in and sat beside me.

"Yeah, for now anyway." I answered, resting my head on his shoulder.

Kakashi gave a sigh and wrapped his arms around me.

"Kameko'll be fine. She's strong and she has a will almost as strong as yours. You two are an unbreakable team. I doubt anyone could ever truly break the two of you apart."

"Right." I answered, although inside I didn't believe him.

**_Eighth Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind, even though I made these chapters AGES ago._**

**_Preview:_**

_I gave a groan as I leant back on Kakashi in a nice, quiet area just outside the village. We'd recently come back from a mission and I was exhausted to say the least._

_"Thank god that's over. I don't think I could take another day of that." I muttered as I relaxed._

_"Your not the only one Rina." Kakashi said with a laugh._

_"True." I answered, giving a small shrug before a ninja stopped in front of us._

_"Kakashi, Rina! Your assistance is needed back in the village!" The shinobi said quickly._

_"What's wrong?" I asked as I stood up and pulled Kakashi up with me._

_"It's Kameko and Akamaru. The two of them are in a fight!"_

_"NO!"_


	9. Sometimes The Truth Is Hard To Swallow

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. In my opinion, this is sort of like a filler chapter :P.**_

_**Digimongirl2: Thank you Digi! And if you want to know that, you gotta keep reading XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

For the second time later that week, I was woken up by knocking on the door.

I groaned and sat up as I heard Kakashi talking with what I assumed was the ANBU black ops.

"I see. Yes I'll let her know. We'll go down there shortly. Thank you."

I closed my eyes as I heard Kakashi and let a slow breath out.

_"Kameko'll be fine. She's strong and she has a will almost as strong as yours. You two are an unbreakable team. I doubt anyone could ever truly break the two of you apart."_

_Kakashi…were you just saying that? Or is she really going to be freed?_

I opened my eyes when I heard Kakashi make a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Rina, I have some good news. Kameko's been examined and was found to be being controlled. She has a mark in exactly the same spot as you. The mark has been sealed twice so that it can never be used again." Kakashi explained.

"Can we go see her then?" I asked hopefully, a small hopeful grin on my face.

"Better, the two of you are a team once again." Kakashi answered.

I let out a cry of joy and flung myself at Kakashi, hugging him tight.

"Thank you so much Kakashi!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>I probably could be classified as an immature adult the way I was pretty much bouncing as we got closer to where Kameko was.<p>

Kakashi let out a laugh and I glanced at him.

"Kakashi? What's so funny?" I asked, giving him a small confused look.

"Nothing Rina…nothing at all." He answered casually.

I shrugged it off and glancing in front of me as the containment area loomed closer and closer.

Outside, stood two ANBU black ops and a large grey wolf.

"KAMEKO!"

Kameko focused on me as I practically screamed out her name.

"_Rina!_"

Ignoring Kakashi, I ran over and threw my arms around Kameko's neck, hugging her tightly.

"Thank god your okay." I whispered softly, tears slowly leaving my eyes.

"_Good to see you didn't get yourself killed while I was away._" Kameko said with a small laugh.

I gave a small growl and tightened my grip on her.

"_Hey Kakashi!_" Kameko said softly as Kakashi bent down behind me and put a hand on Kameko's head.

"Yeah Kameko?"

"_Thanks for looking after her for me._"

* * *

><p>I gave a groan as I leant back on Kakashi in a nice, quiet area just outside the village. We'd recently come back from a mission and I was exhausted to say the least.<p>

"Thank god that's over. I don't think I could take another day of that." I muttered as I relaxed.

"Your not the only one Rina." Kakashi said with a laugh.

"True." I answered, giving a small shrug before a ninja stopped in front of us.

"Kakashi, Rina! Your assistance is needed back in the village!" The shinobi said quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stood up and pulled Kakashi up with me.

"It's Kameko and Akamaru. The two of them are in a fight!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>I raced to the scene of the fight with Kakashi and the other ninja. I was focusing in front of me but my mind was on other things.<p>

Why Kameko? I thought they'd sealed that mark! Why now? I only just got you back!

I landed down beside Kameko as soon as she came into sight.

She was standing there, facing off against Akamaru with an angry snarl on her face.

"KAMEKO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at her, grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling her away from Akamaru.

"_Rina?_"

I let out a growl in reply and roughly shoved Kameko onto the ground.

"Why the hell would you do this? I thought…." I stopped, looking away from Kameko.

I thought everything was alright again. I thought that for once I could live a somewhat normal life. I thought…wrong.

"_Rina! You know I'd never go against you unless I had good reason to._" Kameko barked, lifting herself off the ground and trying to get me to look at her.

"Then why?" I shot back at her, looking up with pure anger in my eyes.

"If you only go against what I say when you have good reason, THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR REASON TO ATTACK AKAMARU? HE'S STILL A PUP AND HAS HAD LESS TRAINING THEN YOU!"

Kameko stepped back a little as I snapped at her.

"_Rina…I-_" Kameko began but I cut across her.

"Save it Kameko! I don't care anymore! I'm over the trouble you're causing the village! I'm over trying to defend you when you clearly don't care about what the others think! I'm over all of it! I'm over being your master!" I turned my back on her so that Kameko couldn't see the pain that flashed in my eyes.

Shaking my head slightly, I crouched, ready to leave.

"Rina-sensei! WAIT!" Someone called out.

I stood straight and turned towards the newcomers.

It was Kiba, Naruto and Kiba's older sister.

"Rina-sensei! Please don't get mad at Kameko! Shino's bugs had the same instinct she has now!" Kiba yelled as he stood beside Akamaru, sheilding the pup as Kameko let out an involuntary growl.

"And what is this instinct exactly?" I asked, not giving Kameko a glance.

"I was fighting a ninja with Akamaru a few days ago. Akamaru got…something…implanted in him and now he's slowly loosing control, slowly turning against us. Kameko and Shino's bugs were able to sense that and _that_ is why she attacked Akamaru. This has nothing to do with what happened to her before." Kiba explained as he picked up Akamaru.

I hung my head so that my bangs hid my face.

_Can I believe Kiba? I know it hurts him to watch others attack Akamaru, but he's defending Kameko, not Akamaru. _

I gave a sigh and let myself calm down before I looked up at Kiba and Kameko again.

"Look…I believe you Kiba. I can tell from looking at you that your worried about Akamaru. But…I don't believe that the thing with Kameko is over. She has a lot of power in her…there are a lot of people who want that." I said softly, before heading over and placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"I understand what it's like, I really do. But Akamaru's strong, and if you're there with him, then he can get through this. You both can together." I said, giving him a grin before turning to Kakashi and Kameko.

"Right you two. We no doubt have a mission after this commotion so we may as well get over to see Tsunade now."

* * *

><p>I let out a huge sigh as soon as we were out of the Hokage's building. Kakashi didn't look too impressed either, and Kameko was more concerned about me.<p>

"Well, looks like another month mission." I growled, following Kakashi to the entrance to the village.

"Suck it up Rina. You chose to be a shinobi." Kakashi answered, giving me a knowing look.

"Oh please! What other job was there for me? I was a hot headed kid who had a quick temper and was _really _strong. Most of the other kids were scared of me. That and I belong to the Kamaya clan." I answered, laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah. Your only friends were the squad you were assigned to, and Kameko." Kakashi said, pretending to suddenly remember.

"Oh come on Kakashi. You've known that for ages!" I laughed, giving his shoulder a push.

"Of course! After all, I was a part of that squad!" He answered with a knowing grin.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned away from him.

Quick as ever, I suddenly went behind Kakashi and held his hands behind his back and his head towards me.

"Ahh yes. The Kakashi that was pretty cocky. I don't miss him." I said with a light laugh, stealing a quick kiss before letting him go.

Kakashi shook his head then glanced at the village.

"Well, lets head off then!" He said, laughing slightly as I slowly frowned at the thought of this mission.

**_Nineth Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind, even though I made these chapters AGES ago._**

**_Preview:_**

_"RINA LOOK OUT!"_

_ I jerked my head at Kakashi's yell, just as the other enemy plunged a sword, infused with chakra, straight into the chest of Kameko and me._

_In a weak attempt to protect Kameko, I made my heart protect hers, meaning that my body was the one that got injured. _

_I coughed up blood and let my head hang low. _

_"Why Rina?" Kameko asked softly, her head glancing at me as our form began to weaken more. _

_"I'm not about to let you die here Kameko. You mean too much to me to possibly let you die here!" I answered with a snarl, turning my eyes to the enemy as I let go of the last string I had that attached Kameko and me._

_ With a puff of smoke, the two of us separated and I was lying on the ground, the sword sticking out of my chest._

_"Rina! Damn it Rina, hang on!" _


	10. Pain and Suffering

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it was a while before I put this one up. was having problems and I couldn't upload it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I landed on a branch next to Kameko, crouching down next to her silently.

"Right ahead?" I asked softly, looking ahead through Kameko's eyes.

"_Yeah. The amount of Chakra there is incredible. It's unlikely that we're facing an easy opponant._" She answered, giving a small sigh.

"You got that right. We're dealing with a rogue ninja that stole a sacred scroll. To get past the ANBU and every other shinobi we had possitioned by that scroll, they have to be powerful." I glanced to my right as Kakashi landed next to me.

"So, we're dealing with really tough opponents?" He asked, glancing at the two of us.

"Yeah. The amount of chakra they have is off the charts." I answered, giving Kameko a strained look.

"_You think we should use that?_" Kameko asked, after I explained my look in her mind.

"What other choice do we have? It's the best chance of waking _her_ up." I answered, all emotion clear from my face.

"_And you remember the risks?_" Kameko added, pressing me to be absolutely sure.

"Yes I do. I remember everything Kameko. I know the risks, I remember the strains…theres not a single thing about this that I don't know about." I answered gravely.

"_Then go ahead._" Kameko agreed.

I gave her a nod and began preforming quick handsigns.

"Hidden Beast Art! Wolf Tenshi!"

As soon as I finished the last hand sign, both Kameko and me were obscured in a puff of grey/white smoke.

"Rina! What are you thinking?" Kakashi yelled out, as the smoke cleared to show a large two headed, two-tailed silver wolf.

"What other choice do we have Kakashi?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Anything but that!" Kakashi answered back.

I heaved a sigh then turned my head back towards where the opponent was.

"You ready for this Rina?"

_You betcha!_

* * *

><p>We'd been battling for three days straight. Neither my squad, nor the opponent's was winning. We were all getting weak and it was getting hard for Kameko and me to hold the form we were in.<p>

We were facing one of the enemies. My head was hanging low and I was panting quite a bit.

I wasn't focusing properly on the others around us, my focus on the enemy in my sight.

"RINA LOOK OUT!"

I jerked my head at Kakashi's yell, just as the other enemy plunged a sword, infused with chakra, straight into the chest of Kameko and me.

In a weak attempt to protect Kameko, I made my heart protect hers, meaning that my body was the one that got injured.

I coughed up blood and let my head hang low.

"_Why Rina?_" Kameko asked softly, her head glancing at me as our form began to weaken more.

"I'm not about to let you die here Kameko. You mean too much to me to possibly let you die here!" I answered with a snarl, turning my eyes to the enemy as I let go of the last string I had that attached Kameko and me.

With a puff of smoke, the two of us separated and I was lying on the ground, the sword sticking out of my chest.

"_Rina! Damn it Rina, hang on!_" Kameko growled, placing her paw on the wound and attempting to heal it.

"No Kameko, it's no use. You can't help me. Not while _she's_ in me." I whispered, looking up at Kameko through blurry eyes.

"_No…I can save you Rina! Let me save you!_" Kameko barked, lowering her head and pressing her nose to the wound.

I pushed her muzzle away weakly and then gave her a small pat.

"There's nothing more you can do for me Kameko. Except…. one thing." I told her softly, giving her a small grin.

"_What? Rina, I'll do anything you ask!_" Kameko answered, stepping closer.

"Protect Kakashi for me." I whispered softly to her before I lost consciousness.

**Kakashi's POV**

"RINA LOOK OUT!"

I turned my focus off my opponent to yell out a warning to Rina and Kameko. But I was too late. The rogue ninja plunged his sword right into the chest of the two headed beast that was my comrades.

One of the heads coughed up blood and then hung low, while the other one was perfectly fine.

I knew as soon as I saw that one of them was fine, that Rina had used her own heart to protect Kameko.

"Damn it Rina." I muttered softly.

With a puff of smoke, the two of them separated and Rina was lying on the ground, the sword sticking out of her chest.

I turned and used the chidori just as my opponent tried to take advantage of me. He fell down, unconscious.

I then turned and ran over towards Kameko and Rina, just as Rina became unresponsive.

"_Rina! Damn it Rina!_" Kameko growled, nudging her master in a weak attempt of waking her up.

"Kameko let it go." I said softly, placing my hand on her neck.

"_Kakashi…_" Kameko gave me a glance before turning back to look at her master.

I turned and blocked a kunai before it could hit Kameko.

"Listen Kameko. We don't have time to worry about Rina. We have a mission to fulfil. As soon as we recover the scroll, we can get Rina to the infirmary back at the Leaf Village." I said, keeping my back to Kameko and Rina.

"_But Kakashi!_"

"No Kameko! There is no point in worrying over her right now. You cannot help her. Even if you tried, you wouldn't be able to give your life for her to survive. Rina already has one spirit inside her. Two would only kill her. You know that." I said, giving her a quick glance.

Kameko heaved a sigh and I knew that I'd gotten through to her.

"I'm worried about Rina aswell Kameko. But if we let that get in the way, it's an advantage to our opponents. If we don't keep a clear head, none of us are getting away from here alive." I added before heading back into the battle.

* * *

><p>I stood over the last rogue ninja, the scroll already secured on my back.<p>

"You and that damned mutt will pay dearly for this!" The ninja said angrily, glaring daggers up at me.

"We'll see about that." I answered, kicking him in the head and knocking him out.

I turned to look at Kameko as she stood guard by Rina's unconscious body.

I bent down next to Rina and placed my fingers on her neck.

"_Is she…?_"

"She's still alive. But her pulse is weak and she's lost a lot of blood." I answered, pulling out the sword and opening her jacket quickly.

I grabbed a bandage from the pouch on my upper leg and wrapped it quickly around her left side, covering the bleeding wound.

I then pulled her jacket back over the wound, obscuring the wound and bandage from plain sight.

Before we set off, I had to do one last thing.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Once I stood up as the smoke cleared, 8 ninja hounds became visible.

"_What's the problem Kakashi?_" Pakkun asked from his spot on Bull's head.

"I need a few different things from you guys. Pakkun, I want you to go ahead of us to the Leaf Village and inform Tsunade that Rina is badly injured and is in danger of dying. I want the rest of you to search the area. Take down any rogue ninja that may be in league with the ones we just took out." I said quickly as I picked up Rina in my arms.

"_You got it!_" Pakkun said, and all eight of them went off in different directions.

"Come on Kameko. Rina needs immediate treatment. Something we can't give her out here." I said, running after Pakkun.

**_Tenth Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind, even though I made these chapters AGES ago._**

**_Preview:_**

_I jerked awake at the sounds that were coming from the halls of the hospital. It was two weeks after our mission, and Rina's condition was still critical. Her wound was no longer bleeding and her heart was no longer in danger from the wound. It was the toll the jutsu had taken on her that was keeping her life in danger._

_"LET ME GO DAMN IT!" _

_I let out a huge sigh as soon as I realised who the voice belonged to. Only Kameko and I had been allowed to visit Rina. Kameko because she refused to leave, and me because Tsunade gave me permission to stay with her in a hope that the presence of both Kameko and me might help Rina recover. _

_"I'm sorry Naruto, but Rina isn't allowed visitors right now. Her condition is still too critical. She is still in a condition that can be considered life threatening." _

_One of the medics tried to reason with Naruto just as he managed to get the door to the room open. _

_I was already by Rina's side, my hand on her neck, monitoring her pulse. _

_"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he saw me. _

_"Keep it down Naruto. The noise is stressing Rina out." I said softly, giving him a glance. _

_"So-I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Naruto cut himself off as the medics tried to pull him out. _

_The noise of the three of them struggling did it for Rina. With one quick beat, her heart stopped._


	11. Confusion and Wild Instincts

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is one more chapter before we head into Shippuden :P. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

As soon as we arrived to the entrance to the Leaf Village, Tsunade ran up with a few medical ninja.

"Kakashi! What the hell happened to Rina?" Tsunade asked, looking at the unconscious shinobi in my arms.

"She protected Kameko during a fight that happened between us and the rogue ninja. The weapon used was infused with chakra. Kameko wouldn't have stood a chance if it had struck her." I explained as I handed Rina over to the medical ninja.

As soon as they had her secure, they headed off towards the infirmary where they'd probably treat her right away.

"I can see that you got the scroll at least. Good job Kakashi." Tsunade answered giving me a small look.

I gave her a nod and went to place the scroll in its rightful spot.

* * *

><p>I jerked awake at the sounds that were coming from the halls of the hospital. It was two weeks after our mission, and Rina's condition was still critical. Her wound was no longer bleeding and her heart was no longer in danger from the wound. It was the toll the jutsu had taken on her that was keeping her life in danger.<p>

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

I let out a huge sigh as soon as I realised who the voice belonged to. Only Kameko and I had been allowed to visit Rina. Kameko because she refused to leave, and me because Tsunade gave me permission to stay with her in a hope that the presence of both Kameko and me might help Rina recover.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Rina isn't allowed visitors right now. Her condition is still too critical. She is still in a condition that can be considered life threatening."

One of the medics tried to reason with Naruto just as he managed to get the door to the room open.

I was already by Rina's side, my hand on her neck, monitoring her pulse.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he saw me.

"Keep it down Naruto. The noise is stressing Rina out." I said softly, giving him a glance.

"So-I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Naruto cut himself off as the medics tried to pull him out.

The noise of the three of them struggling did it for Rina. With one quick beat, her heart stopped.

"Rina? Damn it! RINA!" I growled, giving the three at the door a quick glare.

The medics let go of Naruto and ran over. One of them hovered his hands over Rina's heart and began trying to heal her, his hands having a faint green glow.

"Come on Rina." I said softly, watching the medics try to get a response from her.

It took them a few minutes before Rina's heart began beating, although the beating was much faster then it should be.

It took me a second to realise what was going on.

"Get back!" I yelled at the two medics quickly, just as Rina sat up and bent over, her form changing to that of a large, almost black wolf with fiery red eyes.

"_Rina!_"Kameko barked as she saw her master.

"Kameko stay back!" I ordered quickly, backing slowly away from Rina as she turned her red eyes towards me.

With a large snarl at all of us, Rina turned and leapt out the window, into the streets below.

"Damn it! Come on Kameko, we need to catch her before she can kill someone!" I yelled, jumping through the window after Rina, with Kameko right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rina's POV (even though she has no clue what the hell she's doing)<strong>

Letting out a large snarl, I ran through the crowds of people. My appearance in general made them part for me, making it easier to get out of this loud place and into the forest outside.

I could hear pursuers. Nine ninken, and one ninja.

They make it far too easy for me to escape. It's just like they're chasing me out.

I sped through the forest, and came face to face with a squad of leaf shinobi.

They had come around this way to try and cut me off.

"Get out of my way!" I snarled at them, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"Rina! Stop this!" One of them yelled.

I just gave him a look before I leapt at them.

* * *

><p>I stood over the bodies of the shinobi. I had the red blood dripping from my muzzle, as I made sure each one was dead.<p>

"Rina!"

I turned and let out a loud snarl as another wolf charged towards me.

I snapped at her neck as she came closer, causing her to stop in her tracks.

I then let out a growl as I heard the ninja come up behind me.

I spun around to face him. His arm was extended towards me and his single eye showed no signs of aggression.

Snarling at him anyway, I snapped at his arm, expecting him to pull back quickly.

When he didn't pull back, I closed my jaws on his arm and began to draw blood.

As the sweet taste of his blood hit my tongue, I froze, my eyes locked on his single eye.

Memories flashed quickly through my brain, making it hard to concentrate. With a growl, I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, all I saw was Kakashi's concerned face and all I could taste was….blood?

I moved my eyes from Kakashi to his arm, where my fangs were sunk deep into.

I let go quickly in realisation and stepped back quickly.

"K-Kakashi?" I looked at him, expecting anger.

All I saw in his eye was concern and relief.

"Rina." He breathed, scratching me behind the ear gently.

I began to softly lick the wounds I'd inflicted on Kakashi.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi!" I whined, tending to his wound with my tongue.

"That's quite alright Rina. I allowed you to bite me." Kakashi answered, keeping his hand on my head.

I let out a whine and continued to stop the bleeding.

I then let out a surprised yelp as I was forced roughly to the ground by the ANBU black ops.

I snarled and struggled but they held me down fast.

"Let go of me!" I growled, struggling harder.

One of the ANBU tied rope around my muzzle, meaning I couldn't possibly bite any of them. But it also meant I couldn't prove that I was me and not the insane wolf that bit Kakashi.

"Guys wait! Rina isn't a danger to the village!" Kakashi said, trying to get to me but being held back by some of the black ops.

"Stand back Kakashi. She's bitten you. There's no telling what effect that can have on you. And she's killed five leaf shinobi. We have to take her in. Tsunade's orders." One of them answered.

Kameko let out a low growl and narrowed her eyes at the ANBU pinning me down.

_"Let Rina go. She is no longer a threat. She had no control earlier. Even use that special jutsu of yours. She won't have any memory of what happened."_ Kameko said, glancing down at me quickly.

"Back off Kameko. You've already been taken in once for hurting shinobi of our village. Do you really want to risk being taken in again?"

I let out a growl in the back of my throat, a natural instinct.

"Kameko, we must ask that you stay away or we must take you in with her." One of them warned as Kameko continued to pad slowly towards me.

_No Kameko, I'll be fine._

_"Sure you will Rina! You haven't seen the inside of that place properly. If they're convinced you're a danger, even you're at risk of being killed."_

I heaved a small sigh and gave Kameko a defeated look.

_Protecting me, and getting in the way are two different things Kameko. What could you do to stop them? You know we haven't perfected that yet. You can't possibly be thinking of trying it already?_

_"What other choice is there Rina? They won't even listen to Kakashi. It's either this, or get Lady Tsunade here herself."_

I stopped struggling when Kameko sent that to me.

_Kameko you're a genius!_

_"What'd I say?"_

_Go! Go and bring Tsunade here! It's on her orders that they're here._

Kameko gave me a warning look before she ran off.

"Go after that ninja hound. Don't let her reach the village. We don't know what she's been ordered to do!"

Some of the ANBU pinning me down got up and chased after Kameko. That made it easier for me to slip out of their grip and get them to back away from Kakashi.

As soon as I was beside Kakashi, he bent down and pulled the rope off my muzzle.

"Listen to me! I am no threat to the village. I sent Kameko to leave me and check that Naruto and the rest of the genin are okay. I don't know what damage I caused."

Kakashi glanced at me, then at the wound on his arm. I was keeping my eyes off the injury I'd inflicted on Kakashi, but I knew I'd have to face the truth soon enough.

One of the ANBU came near me and I bared my teeth, causing him to back off.

_Just give Kameko time Rina. No need to do anything irrational_

Just as I thought that, there came a yell and a shinobi landed in front of Kakashi and me.

"I see you can't take care of Rina as well as you hoped, Kakashi." The shinobi said, looking back at the two of us with a grin.

I rolled my eyes while Kakashi stood up, sighing slightly.

"Apparently not, Gai." He answered.

I gave a sigh and glanced at Gai's back.

"What are you doing here Gai?" I asked, unimpressed by his appearance.

"What do you think? I'm here to help the two of you out. After all, we can't have you being locked away for questioning Rina." Gai said, glancing back at me again.

"I suppose so." I answered as I cut off the jutsu that transformed me to an animal.

"You owe me for this though Rina." Gai warned.

I heaved a large sigh.

"Let me guess, in order for me to pay you back, I have to go on a date with you?" I muttered.

Gai had tried that so many times, and yet I'd still turned him down.

"Something along those lines." He answered.

"You do realise how inappropriate that is right Gai?"

"I do not find it inappropriate when the guy you are dating is my rival."

I sighed and shook my head.

_Why do I bother?_

I took a step forward to get into my battle stance when I felt a large pain across my chest and went dizzy.

I didn't realise I collapsed until my sight rightened and I focused on Kakashi's face.

"Take it easy Rina. You're still in a critical condition." Kakashi warned, not allowing me to try and sit up.

"I'm fine Kakashi." I answered, just as another load of pain flared through my chest, causing me to gasp and press the heel of my hand against that area.

"No you're not fine. Your body hasn't recovered properly. Your still in danger of dieing!" Kakashi answered, his eye narrowing in concern.

"Wait, Rina's condition hasn't changed?" Gai asked, looking at me over Kakashi's shoulder.

"No it hasn't. There's still a chance she can die." Kakashi answered softly.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to think. I was putting Kakashi through pain, anyone could see that.

"Rina?" Kakashi said, causing me to open my eyes and look at him.

I opened my mouth to speak just as the pain went through my chest again. I let out another loud gasp as I moved uncomfortably.

"Rina…"

"It hurts Kakashi…my chest hurts so much." I whispered back to him, my voice cracked with pain.

"I know it hurts Rina. Just try bare it okay?"

I grimaced at him, my eyes loosing focus as I went dizzy again.

"I'm trying Kakashi." I whispered back at him.

I managed to focus on the ANBU, who were just standing around, looking unsure of what they should do.

In the distance behind them, I noticed Kameko with Tsunade, the ANBU following behind them.

Kakashi looked over to where I was looking and noticed Tsunade with Kameko.

"Smart thinking Rina." He muttered, moving my hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks Kakashi. I try." I answered softly.

Tsunade landed right beside the two of us, ignoring the ANBU black ops.

"Kakashi… step back a minute."

Kakashi did as Tsunade asked, handing me over to her.

Tsunade began to heal me as my eyes lost focus and everything went black.

**_Eleventh Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind, even though I made these chapters AGES ago._**

**_Preview:_**

_"WOOoooooooOOOOOO"_

_I laughed as I slammed the Sake bottle onto the table. I was out hanging with my shinobi friends._

_"You guys really think I can't do something like that?" I questioned as I leant against Kakashi, who was laughing next to Iruka._

_"Ok, I'll admit it Rina. You can sure hold your liquor." Anko said, from where she was flirting with Asuma, while Kurenai laughed with Gai._

_"Well thank you Anko." I grinned at her._

_I turned my gaze to where Jaraiya was laughing with Tsunade. As my gaze went around the table, I gave a small grin at what each of my friends were doing._

_"Your gonna miss em while we're on this mission, aren't you Rina?" Kameko said in my mind, lifting her head from the floor beside me._

_I am actually. This mission will take a year at least. It's going to be hard to be away from them for that long. I admitted, removing my mind from Kameko for a minute when Kakashi leaned down to kiss me, causing the rest of the group to cheer and wolf whistle._

_"I know who you'll miss the most though." Kameko said with a laugh as I wrapped my arms around Kakashi and turned his simple kiss into a makeout session._

_It's pretty obvious, isn't it?_


	12. One Last Night

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. Please ignore the early chapters. I did them a while ago and I can't be bothered to change them.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the LAST chapter before Shippuden comes into play **__**:P. **_

_**Digimongirl2: Lol, I decided to do a bit of quick updating there :P. And I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. After all, I AM putting this story up for you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

"Ahh, it's good to see you Rina." Tsunade said, spinning in her chair to face me.

"What is this mission Lady Tsunade?" I asked, giving her a questioning look.

"It's not going to be an easy one, I can assure you that." She answered.

"_We can handle dangerous missions Tsunade._" Kameko said, sitting down beside me.

"Oh, I know full well that you can Kameko. That isn't my concern. This mission I'm sending you on involves Orochimaru." Tsunade answered gravely.

"Orochimaru?"

Tsunade gave a sigh and nodded.

"Yes Rina. I want you and Kameko to go and keep tabs on him for as long as you need to. Gather all the information you can then come back here. You can leave tomorrow morning, but try avoid Jaraiya. He's taking Naruto out for training. They'll be leaving tomorrow morning." She explained.

"Right. I'll try." I answered.

Tsunade let out a small laugh and relaxed.

"If you do end up seeing them, don't bother explaining. Naruto doesn't need to know and Jaraiya knows how strong you are. We just don't want Naruto knowing that you'll be near Sasuke. He'll forget about training and beg you to take him with you."

I nodded and gave Tsunade a grin.

"I'll try my best Tsunade."

* * *

><p>"WOOoooooooOOOOOO"<p>

I laughed as I slammed the Sake bottle onto the table. I was out hanging with my shinobi friends.

"You guys really think I can't do something like that?" I questioned as I leant against Kakashi, who was laughing next to Iruka.

"Ok, I'll admit it Rina. You can sure hold your liquor." Anko said, from where she was flirting with Asuma, while Kurenai laughed with Gai.

"Well thank you Anko." I grinned at her.

I turned my gaze to where Jaraiya was laughing with Tsunade. As my gaze went around the table, I gave a small grin at what each of my friends were doing.

_"Your gonna miss em while we're on this mission, aren't you Rina?"_ Kameko said in my mind, lifting her head from the floor beside me.

_I am actually. This mission will take a year at least. It's going to be hard to be away from them for that long._ I admitted, removing my mind from Kameko for a minute when Kakashi leaned down to kiss me, causing the rest of the group to cheer and wolf whistle.

_"I know who you'll miss the most though."_ Kameko said with a laugh as I wrapped my arms around Kakashi and turned his simple kiss into a makeout session.

_It's pretty obvious, isn't it?_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

I pulled away from Kakashi and turned my head to see Naruto and Sakura standing there.

"Oh, hello you two. What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, his words only just managing to form.

"We wanted to talk to you for a minute." Sakura said, wrinkling her nose slightly at the sight of the sake and beer on our table.

"I'll come too. I don't know if Kakashi should be trusted alone in his current state." I muttered, standing up with him.

"Right." Sakura said, leading the two of us out.

* * *

><p>"So, what's wrong you two?" Kakashi asked.<p>

"Jeez you sober up quickly." I muttered, clutching onto his arm as the cold night air struck at my bare shoulders.

All of us had dressed up a little for tonight, considering it was sort of a party for all of us.

"First off...I guess it is true that you and Rina-sensei are dating." Naruto said, glancing at where I clung to Kakashi's arm.

"Yes, but that isn't why you called me out here." Kakashi answered.

"True. We wanted to ask you something...about...Sasuke." Sakura answered.

"Sakura, I don't know if I want to talk about him right now." Kakashi said, glancing at me as I flinched against the name.

"Just hear us out Kakashi-sensei." Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura, you need to focus on other things rather then Sasuke. It's important." Kakashi answered.

"But Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whined.

"That's enough, both of you." I spoke up, glaring at the two of them.

"This is a touchy subject for all of us. Sasuke was part of our village. But the two of you have to understand something. He is no longer a part of this village. He isn't our main concern anymore. Naruto, you need to focus on your training with Jaraiya. Sakura, your training as a medical ninja should come before Sasuke. It's important the two of you carry on with your training." I said, my voice firm.

"Yes Rina-sensei." They answered.

"Now go on you two." I said, my tone slightly softer.

"Right. Night Kakashi-sensei, Rina-sensei." They said and went off.

I was watching them when I felt material touch my shoulders. I turned to look at Kakashi as he placed his jacket on my shoulders.

"Thanks Kakashi." I said softly, looking away as my eyes stung.

"What's wrong Rina? You flinched at the mention of Sasuke, you were pretty harsh to the two of them, and you organised this gathering. What's going on?"

I sighed heavily and turned back to Kakashi.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow with Kameko. A mission that may take longer then my last one." I answered.

"How long you talking about? 2-3 months?" Kakashi asked.

"A year at least, maybe two."

Kakashi's eye softened slightly as I said that.

"Oh, I see." He answered.

"I'll be back before you know it." I said, tilting my head up and kissing him softly.

"Don't forget that."

* * *

><p>I jerked awake when Kameko pressed her paw onto me.<p>

_"Get ready Rina. It's time we headed off."_ She said softly, keeping one eye on Kakashi's sleeping form beside me.

"Right" I whispered back, slowly slipping out of Kakashi's arms.

I showered quickly and got dressed, pulling my long hair into the signature ponytail I used to have as a genin.

"It's been a while since I saw you with that look." A voice commented.

I turned to see Kakashi standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I wanted something a little different for today." I answered, walking over to him.

"Oh that's right, your mission starts today." He answered, a sad look coming to his eye.

"I promised you I'd be back before you know it, didn't I?" I asked, kissing him.

"Yeah. But just cause you promised that, doesn't mean I won't miss you Rina." He answered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And I'll miss you too. Just remember that I love you, okay?" I said, pulling him into a hug.

"Right. And you remember that I love you." He answered, kissing the top of my head.

_"Rina. Lets go. We need to be out on the road as soon as possible."_ Kameko said, padding to the doorway.

"Right. Coming Kameko." I answered, glancing at her.

_"I'll give you two a few more minutes."_ She said, turning and padding outside.

"God I love her." I muttered, as Kakashi pulled me tightly against him.

I hugged him back tightly, until I felt something warm and wet touch my head.

"Hey now." I said as I looked up, to see tears running from Kakashi's right eye.

"No need for that Kakashi. I promise I'll come back." I said, although my own eyes filled with tears.

"I know you will Rina. And I'll be here waiting for my beautiful girl to return." He said softly, removing my tears with his thumb.

"Right." I said, kissing him softly, then running out to Kameko.

* * *

><p>I landed just outside Ichiraku ramen as I raced through the village with Kameko hot on my heels.<p>

"Oh, Rina. You heading off too?" Came a voice, and I turned to see the owner of the ramen shop.

"Yeah. Got an important mission to follow out with." I answered, just as Kameko landed beside me.

"Of course Kameko'll be with ya. I don't think I remember ever seeing the two of you apart." He grinned, coming over and giving Kameko a pat.

"She's an important part of my battle style." I agreed, giving a laugh as Kameko gave me a look.

"And she's my best friend."

"Well, I better not keep the two of you. You've got an important mission to carry out after all." He said.

I gave a small grin and with a wave, headed off and out the entrance quickly, ready to start my mission.

**_12th and final PRE-SHIPPUDEN Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_EDIT: I am terribly sorry for the â€¦ that kept appearing. I have fixed/am fixing the problem so please bear with me._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind, even though I made these chapters AGES ago._**

**_Preview:_**

_Kameko landed just in front of the gates. It had been two years since the two of us had last been here. I don't know if I was that recognisable anymore. _

_For starters, my outfit had changed dramatically. I now wore a fishnet undershirt with a dark red sleeveless shirt. I still had my black gloves on, but on my left wrist was a fishnet band, and on my right arm was another fishnet band. My leaf village forehead protector was now around my neck on a black band rather then a blue one. There was a black band around my waist, similar to the one I wore as a genin. I had a dark red skirt on with two buckles holding it in place, and simple red short shorts on underneath. I had wrappings on my right leg with a pouch there and long black shoes. _

_My appearance was different too. My hair was tied up in the signature ponytail from my genin years, my hair visibly shorter, and my eyes more animal-like then ever. _

_Kameko had changed in the two years we'd been gone aswell. She was larger, now coming up to below my shoulders. It was easier for me to ride on her back and her silvery fur had gotten lighter and sleeker. _

_I was sitting on her back now, grinning at the sight of the entrance to our home. _

_"We're home Kameko." I said softly, stroking her neck. _

_"We're home."_


	13. Welcome Home

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. FIRST CHAPTER FOR SHIPPUDEN!**___

_**Digimongirl2: I couldn't wait either. Post Shippuden chapters are the better ones for this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

**Two and a Half Years Later**

Kameko landed just in front of the gates. It had been two years since the two of us had last been here. I don't know if I was that recognisable anymore.

For starters, my outfit had changed dramatically. I now wore a fishnet undershirt with a dark red sleeveless shirt. I still had my black gloves on, but on my left wrist was a fishnet band, and on my right arm was another fishnet band. My leaf village forehead protector was now around my neck on a black band rather then a blue one. There was a black band around my waist, similar to the one I wore as a genin. I had a dark red skirt on with two buckles holding it in place, and simple red short shorts on underneath. I had wrappings on my right leg with a pouch there and long black shoes.

My appearance was different too. My hair was tied up in the signature ponytail from my genin years, my hair visibly shorter, and my eyes more animal-like then ever.

Kameko had changed in the two years we'd been gone aswell. She was larger, now coming up to below my shoulders. It was easier for me to ride on her back and her silvery fur had gotten lighter and sleeker.

I was sitting on her back now, grinning at the sight of the entrance to our home.

"We're home Kameko." I said softly, stroking her neck.

_"We're home."_

* * *

><p>Kameko walked through the gates and into the village of the Hidden Leaf Village.<p>

As she padded along, we passed the stand where two ninja sat, looking pretty bored.

When they saw Kameko, their eyes widened in shock, until they saw me on her back.

"Rina? Is that really you?" One of them asked, his eyes wide in surprise as I leapt off Kameko's back and landed beside her.

"Heya guys. Been a while." I grinned, walking in front of them and giving the two of them a grin.

"Yeah, 2 and a half years." They answered together.

I was about to answer with a laugh when I heard the footsteps of two people. Turning my head to look at the entrance, I watched as Jiraiya and a tall blonde boy walked past us and into the village.

"Is that who I think it is?" One of the ninja near me asked.

"You betcha." The other said.

"Been a while since I've seen him." I said jumping back onto Kameko's back.

"You leaving already Rina?" They asked as I patted Kameko's neck.

"Yeah. I gotta let Lady Tsunade know that I'm back. I also need her to check something out for me." I answered, giving Kameko a signal and she leapt away quickly.

Kameko padded through the Hokage building. Although I had suggested that I walk instead of ride on her back, Kameko had refused straight away and wasn't allowing me to try and get off.

"Kameko! Let me down! It's rude for me to ride you in here!" I complained, trying to get her to agree.

_"Too bad Rina! You know what could happen if I let you walk around for too long. Lady Tsunade won't mind once she understands the situation."_ Kameko answered with a small growl, trying to tell me that that was her final word on the subject.

"But Kameko I-"

_"Please Rina! Enough! I'm not being stubborn because I can, I'm being stubborn because I don't want to loose you when I could save you!"_ She answered, sighing slightly.

"Okay fine Kameko." I finally gave in as we got to the Hokage's office.

The door was already open, so Kameko made her presence known by giving a bark before stepping through the door.

"My my. If it isn't Kameko and Rina. Been a while you two. What can I do for you?" Tsunade exclaimed, grinning at the two of us.

"Hello Lady Tsunade. We're glad to be back. Unfortunately, this isn't a friendly 'we've come home!' visit. We're here because I need your help." I explained, ignoring Kameko's bark of frustration as I jumped off her back.

"And what is it that you need Rina?"

_"Your medical skills."_ Kameko answered before I could get a word out.

_"During the mission you sent us on, Orochimaru found out that we were following him. He sent one of his pet snakes after us. Both Rina and I got bitten, but as you know, there are only certain poisons that affect my body. The poison has been slowly affecting Rina. Too slowly for my liking. She was bitten over 5 days ago. Yet, she is not yet feeling any numbness. I'm concerned to say the least."_

Tsunade came over as I removed the bandage from my left arm, showing a red area with two puncture wounds from the snake's fangs.

"I see. I'll need to get a sample of the poison to find out which snake it was that inflicted this wound. Once I know that, making the antidote should be simple." Tsunade answered, about to call out for Shizune when a knock sounded on the door.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade, but you called for me?" A teenage girl asked as she stepped into the room. She had short, bubblegum pink hair, pulled back slightly from her face by her forehead protector.

"Ahh, Sakura. I did call you here for a reason, but that reason will have to wait. An emergency has come up. Can I ask that you escort Rina and Kameko to 'that' room?" Tsunade asked, turning to address the girl.

"Rina-sensei? My it's been a while!" Sakura commented as Kameko nudged me, forcing me back up onto her back.

"Yeah, 2 and a half years. You've changed a bit Sakura. I didn't recognise you at first." I commented as she led the two of us towards the room Tsunade wanted us to be in.

"Same goes for you Rina. I didn't recognise you until I noticed Kameko. She's gotten bigger."

"Yeah, she has."

* * *

><p>I sat down on an operating table, Kameko taking a seat on the floor beside me.<p>

I talked with Sakura as she got everything ready for Tsunade until Tsunade herself came in.

"Thank you Sakura. It helps to have you here." Tsunade commented as she pulled on gloves.

"Your welcome malady. Is there anything I missed?" Sakura replied, checking everything she'd put out.

"The only thing you got wrong was the aesthetic. Rina needs one made especially for animals. It's weird how it works but…. that's right isn't it Rina?" Tsunade explained, turning to me.

I gave a nod as I glanced at the irritated area of my arm.

"That sounds about right." I answered.

I then jumped slightly by the loud knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked, turning to look at whoever was at the door.

To say the person there had changed would be a lie. To me, he looked the same as I remembered, if slightly more handsome.

"Oh, I'm not interrupting, am I?" He said as he stepped in and gave a bow to Tsunade.

Tsunade gave him a grin as she got a needle ready.

"I've got time. What can I do for you Kakashi?" She replied, surprised that he hadn't recognised me yet.

"Oh, I was going to hand in my most recent mission report. And I also heard a rumour that Rina's back. Is it true? Is she okay?" He answered, his right eye holding small hints of hope in them.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Tsunade laughed, nodding her head behind her at Kameko and me.

Kakashi turned his gaze to us, and it'd be an understatement if I said that his eye lit up at the sight of me.

"Rina…" He breathed, unsure if I was really there.

"Hey Kakashi." I murmured softly, giving him a small grin.

Kameko let out a tiny laugh as she watched the two of us, that is, until I let out a small yelp when Tsunade stuck the needle in the tender wound.

Once I let out that yelp, Kakashi hurried over and took my right hand into his own. I gave him a small grin as Tsunade took out what she needed and began to take out some of the poison.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked softly, glancing at the wound on my left side.

"Snake bite." I answered as I winced slightly.

"One of Orochimaru's pet snakes got to me and Kameko."

Kakashi's eye widened slightly when I mentioned Orochimaru.

"T-that's what your mission was? You were going after Orochimaru?" Kakashi choked out.

I don't know how he got all that out of being bitten by Orochimaru's pet snake, but it was a bit of a relief that he did.

"Not exactly went after Orochimaru, but I did tail him. That was my mission. To keep tabs…on Orochimaru for as long as I could." I answered, sucking in air as Tsunade continued her work.

Kakashi brushed his thumb against my fingers as I made a small noise to announce my discomfort.

"So how badly is she poisoned?" Kakashi asked, turning to Tsunade.

"It's hard to tell, but from the amount I've managed to take out just for testing, I'd say she has a lot in her system. The question though, is why it's taken so long to start affecting her." She answered as she placed down the sample and covered up the wound.

"Stay here with her. I'll be back once I've analysed the poison and checked if I have the antidote or if I need to make one. Try not to let her move too much. I don't want the poison spreading before I can analyse it."

When Kakashi nodded, Tsunade turned and left the room. I let out a small sigh as Kakashi sat on the operation table next to me. I leant my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"God I've missed you." Kakashi muttered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I missed you too." I answered, keeping my eyes closed.

Kakashi gave a small grin as he kissed the top of my head, moving my hair back behind my shoulders. It was then that he noticed that I was shuddering.

"Rina? What's wrong?" He asked, moving so that I had to lift my head from his shoulder.

"I'm fine." I answered, just as I convulsed again.

"No your not. You're shaking at times. Are you sure you're o-" Kakashi paused when realisation hit him.

He jumped off the table and pressed two fingers against my wound, not to gently either.

I just gave him a blank look, not feeling it in the slightest.

Kakashi's eye narrowed in concern when I gave no sign that I felt the pressure he was applying to my arm.

"Can you not feel that?" He asked, gently squeezing the area.

I shook my head, stopping when I went dizzy. I must have lurched forward, cause Kakashi let go of my arm and grabbed me by the shoulders, holding me up.

"Rina…" He said, desperation and panic creeping into his voice.

I opened my mouth to reply, but all that came out was a scream as all feeling came back at once. I desperately pulled at my stomach area, tears leaking out of my eyes as my insides roared like fire.

**_13th and first SHIPPUDEN Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_Ignoring the unease of the other seven ninken, Pakkun leapt off Bull's back and came over, leaping into my lap and holding out his paw._

_Carefully and gently, I took his paw, making sure I didn't touch his pads too much. _

_"Glad to have ya on our team Rina, Kameko." He said, turning and giving Kameko a greeting after shaking his paw with me. _

_After Pakkun did that, the others came up to me one at a time. _

_"Nice to meet the two of you. I'm Shiba." The one who had the mohawk spoke up. _

_"Nice to meet you too Shiba." I said, giving his ear a quick scratch. _

_He leapt down and greeted Kameko as the next one leapt up onto my lap. _

_"Heya Rina. The name's Bisuke." The tan-coloured dog said, wagging his tail slightly. _

_"Nice to meet you Bisuke." I answered, giving him a pat as well. _

_The next to come was a beige coloured dog. His fur was more spiked then that of the other ninken. _

_"Hey Rina. I'm Urushi." He said, not bothering to sit down. _

_"Hello Urushi." _

_Another tan coloured dog came. He had a forehead protector tied around his head. _

_"I'm Guruko." He said, not bothering to come to my eye level. _

_"Hi Guruko." I greeted him. _

_The next one was about to come up to me, but before he could I got up and ran out of the room, my head dizzy and about to throw up._


	14. Poison Hurts

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. FIRST CHAPTER FOR SHIPPUDEN!**_

_**Digimongirl2: Happy now? It's up! And yeah...no...NEVER...mention a sparkly vampire in this fanfic again if you value your life.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

Kakashi got me to lay back and pinned my arms as I thrashed against the pain.

"Calm down Rina. It's okay!" Kakashi said, although his own panic was now clear and deep in every word he spoke.

"Kameko, get Tsunade or Sakura!" He said, glancing at the wolf standing there looking lost.

"Right!" She answered and ran out.

"Kakashi it hurts!" I cried, leaning my head back tiredly, although my insides were still on fire.

"I know it does Rina. Just try and bare it a little longer. Kameko's gone to get Tsunade or Sakura." He answered, brushing the hair that was covering my sweaty face.

I let out another scream as my body jerked, trying desperately to fight the poison. Kakashi held my hand as I tried to put up with it as best as I could.

I then let out a cry as Kakashi's hand slipped out of mine as he moved for Tsunade. He stood by my head and kept a hand on my head, stroking my hair as I continued to let out a small cry of pain.

Sakura came running in as well, tying her hair back as she ran in. I couldn't focus on them, the pain making it too hard for me to focus properly.

"Look at me Rina. Don't focus on the pain, focus on me." Kakashi said softly, continuing to stroke my hair.

I turned my gaze to him and tried as hard as I could to focus on him. It was hard, with my eyes continuing to unfocus then focus again.

Kakashi moved so that he was standing at the head of the table and so that he was blocking my view of Tsunade and Sakura.

"Kakashi, hold her down. It's best if we remove as much poison as we can before we give her an antidote." Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi gave them a small nod and placed his hands gently onto my shoulders.

"She is going to try and move away from us when we preform this, so you need to keep a tight hold on her shoulders, you understand?" Sakura explained to Kakashi, making sure he applied enough pressure.

Kakashi gave a small nod, looking almost sick with concern.

Sakura exchanged a glance with Tsunade and that's when the worst pain yet started.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as they began, trying desperately to move despite Kakashi's firm hold on my shoulders.

Kameko's ears went back as I screamed and eventually it became too much for her. She turned and padded out of the room, whimpering and shaking her head to clear my screams from her mind.

Kakashi didn't abandon me throughout the painful hours. He stayed by my head, holding me down and whispering soothing words to try and calm me down.

* * *

><p>I laid my head back after Tsunade gave me the antidote. I was panting hard and my whole body hurt like anything.<p>

Tsunade and Sakura left the room after cleaning everything up, leaving me with Kakashi.

"I'm sorry…you had to…watch me go…through that." I panted, glancing at the pain and concern in Kakashi's eye.

"I'm only sorry that you had to go through that." He answered, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I let out a small noise in the back of my throat before I glanced around.

"Where's Kameko?" I asked, having not noticed her when she left.

"She left quite a while ago. It was too hard for her to stay in here. It hurt her to see and hear you like that." Kakashi replied, standing up straight.

"I'll go tell her that it's over."

I nodded, but as Kakashi slipped out of the room, my exhaustion got the better of me and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to harsh white light, and as soon as I did, I let out an involuntary groan.<p>

_"Rina? You okay?"_ Kameko asked, lifting her head from beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kameko. Just sick of waking up in the hospital." I answered, lifting my right arm and patting her.

_"Your not the only one sick of it."_

I let out a small laugh before I slowly sat up. I was still a little sore but I didn't feel any new waves of sharp pain.

"Man, Tsunade and Sakura are awesome." I commented, looking at the neat two bite marks on my left arm.

"Oh, thanks Rina-sensei." Sakura spoke up, hearing what I said as she came in.

"No problem Sakura. I wouldn't expect to feel this great so quickly though." I replied.

Sakura shook her head slightly and checked the wound on my arm.

"Rina, you've been out of it for at least a week." She spoke softly, glancing at Kameko.

"What? Really?"

Kameko shook her head and placed it in my lap, letting out a sigh.

_"Yes Rina. I've been here with Kakashi since the day we got back. Neither of us have left your side for a second…until now."_ Kameko answered, glancing at the door.

"Where is Kakashi?"

"He went to go get some food for the three of you. I think he had a feeling that you'd wake up today." Sakura answered as she checked me over then left.

"Just perfect!" I moaned, resting my head in my hands.

_"What's wrong Rina?"_ Kameko pressed, surprised at my reaction.

"I keep doing this to Kakashi…and you! I keep getting myself injured so badly that I could die, and make both of you worry about me." I groaned, not moving my head or hands.

_"While we are worried about you, you don't need to feel guilty about getting hurt. All shinobi get hurt. But Rina, you need to remember that both Kakashi and I love you. We choose to spend time in the hospital, waiting for you to wake up. You don't force us here, we come ourselves. You'd do the same if Kakashi got hurt and ended up in hospital, I know you would. You don't need to feel bad just because we care for your safety."_ Kameko said, gently moving one of my hands from my face so that I was forced to look at her with one eye.

I felt tears form and spill out of my eyes. I turned my head down so that I was hiding my face from Kameko as my other hand dropped from my face.

_"Rina?"_

I didn't reply to Kameko, knowing that my voice would shake if I did. I just kept my head down, not bothering to stop my tears.

"Rina?"

I didn't look up at the sound of Kakashi's voice, not wanting him to see me crying. I couldn't stop him though when he put one hand under my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking at him.

I looked away quickly, but I knew that Kakashi could clearly see every tear I shed.

"What's wrong Rina? Are you in pain?" He asked quickly, brushing away my tears with his thumb, although more just leaked out after the ones he brushed away.

"N-no, I'm not in p-pain." I answered, my voice shaking.

"Then why are you crying?" He pressed softly, his right eye showing his concern.

"B-because…" I began before I gave up and threw my arms around his waist, crying into his jacket.

Kakashi didn't press me further after that. He just wrapped his arms around me and sat on the edge of my bed. He stroked my hair as I continued to cry against him.

He gave Kameko a glance but she just gave him a look of confusion back.

Eventually I'd calmed down enough to stop my tears. I just had my head against his jacket instead, not wanting to move.

Kakashi got my hint and didn't make any attempts to move away from me. He just held onto me, letting me take my time.

_"Are you okay now Rina?"_ Kameko asked carefully, unsure about what she could possibly say that might make me cry again.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered, turning my head to look at her.

_"I'm glad."_

I sighed and leant against Kakashi, still quite tired despite the fact that I'd been asleep for a week.

"Get some more rest Rina. You need it."

* * *

><p>It was another two days before Tsunade was happy to let me back out and about.<p>

Letting out a small moan, I sat up from my bed, wincing ever so slightly when I put a lot of weight on my left arm.

"Kakashi?"

I glanced around the room. Neither Kakashi nor Kameko were around. Groaning in confusion, I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

_"Hey, your finally up."_

I turned my head towards the voice to see Pakkun.

"Pakkun? What are you doing here? Where's Kakashi and Kameko?" I asked, walking over to him.

_"Kakashi's just in the other room. As for the whereabouts of you canine companion, she's in the house somewhere talking to Akino."_ Pakkun answered.

"Okay…so, what are you doing here?" I asked again, still confused.

_"Don't know. Kakashi didn't tell us. All he told me was to tell you to go into the living room when you woke."_ Pakkun shrugged, before turning and walking with me into the living room.

"Oh Rina, your up." Kakashi said as he noticed Pakkun and me.

"Yes…and I'm deeply confused." I answered, giving him a look.

"Your not the only one Rina. I'm sure Pakkun has told you as much as he knows about this situation?" Kakashi said, giving Pakkun a small grin.

"Yes he has."

Kakashi nodded and turned his full attention to the smallest of his eight ninken.

"Can you get the others Pakkun?" He asked.

Pakkun nodded and headed out of the room. As he left, Kakashi came over to me and gave me a hug, kissing the top of my forehead.

"Are you going to explain the reason for this?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"You know Pakkun right? Well, I was going to properly introduce you to the others. And let them know that you and Kameko are our two new additions to the pack." He answered, giving Kameko a grin as she padded in, alongside Akino.

I moved out of Kakashi's grip and went over to Kameko, tickling her behind one of her ears. She let out a small, content growl from the back of her throat and nudged my waist.

_"Glad to see you're moving around properly again."_ She said, licking my arm as I tickled her chin.

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better." I answered.

"Rina, can you sit over there with Kameko?" Kakashi asked, motioning to the couch.

Giving a small nod, I went over, my arm resting loosely on Kameko's back. I sat on the couch and Kameko laid down by my legs, her eyes on Kakashi in confusion.

Pakkun ignored me for the moment as he came in, riding on a large bulldog's head as the rest of the ninken came in and sat in front of Kakashi.

_"Alright Kakashi. Spill. What's going on?"_ One of them asked.

He had light grey fur with a white underside and a black crest on his head resembling a mohawk.

"Before you get worried, I assure you that this has nothing to do with any sort of mission. The reason a called the eight of you here, was to introduce you to the two newest members of our 'pack'." Kakashi answered.

The eight ninken glanced at each other, and then their eyes fell on Kameko and me. As soon as Kameko felt their unease towards me, she sat up, her pelt bristling ever so slightly.

"Guys, this is Rina Kamaya and Kameko. Rina's my girlfriend. Kameko is her canine companion. They're the two new members."

Kakashi could tell there was unease between the eight ninken and Kameko. Simply put, Kameko was a giant wolf that could carry more then one human on her back. She was way larger then Bull.

Ignoring the unease of the other seven ninken, Pakkun leapt off Bull's back and came over, leaping into my lap and holding out his paw.

Carefully and gently, I took his paw, making sure I didn't touch his pads too much.

_"Glad to have ya on our team Rina, Kameko."_ He said, turning and giving Kameko a greeting after shaking his paw with me.

After Pakkun did that, the others came up to me one at a time.

_"Nice to meet the two of you. I'm Shiba."_ The one who had the mohawk spoke up.

"Nice to meet you too Shiba." I said, giving his ear a quick scratch.

He leapt down and greeted Kameko as the next one leapt up onto my lap.

_"Heya Rina. The name's Bisuke."_ The tan-coloured dog said, wagging his tail slightly.

"Nice to meet you Bisuke." I answered, giving him a pat as well.

The next to come was a beige coloured dog. His fur was more spiked then that of the other ninken.

_"Hey Rina. I'm Urushi."_ He said, not bothering to sit down.

"Hello Urushi."

Another tan coloured dog came. He had a forehead protector tied around his head.

_"I'm Guruko."_ He said, not bothering to come to my eye level.

"Hi Guruko." I greeted him.

The next one was about to come up to me, but before he could I got up and ran out of the room, my head dizzy and about to throw up.

**_14th and second SHIPPUDEN Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"Your still waiting out here?" Kameko asked, leaping up onto the top of the entrance to the leaf village where I was sitting. _

_"He's coming home any day now Kameko. I miss him to say the least." I answered, giving her a grin. _

_"And I'm sure he misses you. You know how hesitant he was to actually go on this mission. He wasn't sure about leaving you." Kameko let out a small laugh at that. _

_"Thanks to you he left." I answered, giving her a knowing look. _

_"Hey! If I didn't, Tsunade would have. She only agreed to let you get off because you were still weak from that antidote." Kameko growled in her defence._

_"Okay, that's true. Bu-" I began when a noise cut me off. Looking down to the entrance, I noticed Gai speed through the gate and stop on the inside. _

_"Jeez is he an idiot." I growled as I watched him, shaking my head. _

_"What's that on his back?" Kameko asked as she stood up. _

_I turned my gaze to the thing on Gai's back. As Gai stood up, I got a look at the face and that jerked my heart. _

_"It's Kakashi!" I answered and leapt down, landing easily next to Gai. _

_Gai grinned when he noticed me. _

_"Rina! You come to greet me eh?" He asked, forgetting that my boyfriend was on his back. _

_"You wish Gai. What happened?" I asked, placing a hand on Kakashi's back, my eyes narrowing in concern. _

_"Oh? You mean Kakashi? He used a new version of his sharingan and it took everything out of him." Gai answered, looking at his rival on his back. _

_"Kameko!" I called, looking at the wolf still on the top of the entrance. _

_She leapt down next to me and stood still. _

_"Give Kakashi to me Gai. I'll run him up to the infirmary." I said, just as Lee turned up. _

_"SECOND!" He called triumphantly. _

_"Technically, you came third." I commented as I took Kakashi from Gai's back and beckoned Kameko closer to me. _

_As soon as Kameko got close enough, I placed Kakashi onto her back gently, trying not to move him too swiftly. _

_"Rina is right. Lee, you came third." _

_I ignored Gai's insane talk with Lee. Giving Kameko a signal, the two of us raced off to the infirmary._


	15. A Not So Pleasant Reaction

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, please note that updating for this story will be slow for the next two or three weeks. I have WAY too many assignments due for school and I just don't have the time to update. **_

_**Digimongirl2: You'll just have to read and find out. And don't worry about it. I left it for a while anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

"Rina?" Kakashi called as I raced past him.

I ignored him as I streaked into the bathroom. I got to the sink just as I threw up. I barely heard Kakashi as he came in. I wasn't able to acknowledge him when he moved my hair away from my face as I threw up again.

"I know Tsunade warned us about this…but I didn't really think you'd react this badly." Kakashi muttered softly, rubbing my back as I leant against the counter weakly.

I gave a small groan in response to him before I threw up yet again.

_"Rina?"_

I glanced to the side to see Kameko come in, her face twisted in a look of concern. I was about to reassure Kameko, but my stomach had other ideas.

_"Is she rejecting the antidote?"_ Kameko asked as she padded closer.

"More then likely." Kakashi answered softly, rubbing my back as an involuntary sob came out.

_"Kakashi, what's wrong?"_

Kakashi turned his head to look at Uhei as the brown dog padded in and sat next to Kameko.

"She was poisoned. We think her body's rejecting the antidote." He answered, loosening his hold on me as I moved to get my toothbrush and remove the disgusting taste of vomit out of my mouth.

"I don't think it's the antidote." I answered softly, finally speaking.

"What?"

"Think about it Kakashi. I haven't reacted to the antidote before now. And this is different. It feels like my stomach is being pulled and twisted." I said, making a move to stand up and falling against Kakashi weakly.

"I wish I knew what it was." Kakashi murmered in reply as he swept me into his arms.

"Your not the only one." I answered, resting my head tiredly against his chest.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had worked out what had made me throw up. It turned out that she gave me the wrong antidote. It'd been three weeks since then.<p>

I was waiting for Kakashi to come back from a mission to retrieve Gaara from the Akatsuki. I had been selected to go with team Kakashi to begin with, but Kakashi protested, claiming that something this level wouldn't have been good for me as I was just recovering from the mistake with the antidote.

That was nearly a week or two ago.

_"Your still waiting out here?"_ Kameko asked, leaping up onto the top of the entrance to the leaf village where I was sitting.

"He's coming home any day now Kameko. I miss him to say the least." I answered, giving her a grin.

_"And I'm sure he misses you. You know how hesitant he was to actually go on this mission. He wasn't sure about leaving you."_ Kameko let out a small laugh at that.

"Thanks to you he left." I answered, giving her a knowing look.

_"Hey! If I didn't, Tsunade would have. She only agreed to let you get off because you were still weak from that antidote."_ Kameko growled in her defence.

"Okay, that's true. Bu-" I began when a noise cut me off. Looking down to the entrance, I noticed Gai speed through the gate and stop on the inside.

"Jeez is he an idiot." I growled as I watched him, shaking my head.

"What's that on his back?" Kameko asked as she stood up.

I turned my gaze to the thing on Gai's back. As Gai stood up, I got a look at the face and that jerked my heart.

"It's Kakashi!" I answered and leapt down, landing easily next to Gai.

Gai grinned when he noticed me.

"Rina! You come to greet me eh?" He asked, forgetting that my boyfriend was on his back.

"You wish Gai. What happened?" I asked, placing a hand on Kakashi's back, my eyes narrowing in concern.

"Oh? You mean Kakashi? He used a new version of his sharingan and it took everything out of him." Gai answered, looking at his rival on his back.

"Kameko!" I called, looking at the wolf still on the top of the entrance.

She leapt down next to me and stood still.

"Give Kakashi to me Gai. I'll run him up to the infirmary." I said, just as Lee turned up.

"SECOND!" He called triumphantly.

"Technically, you came third." I commented as I took Kakashi from Gai's back and beckoned Kameko closer to me.

As soon as Kameko got close enough, I placed Kakashi onto her back gently, trying not to move him too swiftly.

"Rina is right. Lee, you came third."

I ignored Gai's insane talk with Lee. Giving Kameko a signal, the two of us raced off to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>I leaned back in the seat I was sitting in next to Kakashi's bedside. Kameko lay asleep next to my feet and Kakashi was asleep on the bed.<p>

"Rina?"

I was starting to drift when Kakashi said my name. I jerked out of the seat quickly, somehow managing not to wake Kameko up, and glanced at Kakashi's bed.

"Oh, Kakashi you're awake." I said, stepping over Kameko to get closer to him.

"How you feeling?" I asked as I placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Urgh." Kakashi answered, glancing at me through his right eye.

I gave him a small half grin, although I really hated seeing him in the hospital.

I put my left hand onto his cheek, stroking my thumb across the skin softly.

"I missed you while you were gone." I whispered, bending down and leaning my forehead against his and closing my eyes.

"I missed you too." He answered.

"Oh, Kakashi you're awake are you?" Came a voice.

I lifted my head to look at Jiraiya.

"Oh, hey Jiraiya." I said, straightening up.

"Hello to you Rina. And might I say that you're looking beautiful today." He said.

I wasn't fooled. I narrowed my eyes and held up a single fist.

"Keep your eyes away from my chest and maybe then I won't kill you." I warned him as I kept my other hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi made a move to sit up but he winced in pain as he did.

"Not so fast Kakashi!" I warned, pushing him back gently.

"You've got yourself a fine girl Kakashi." Jiraiya commented, before glancing at my annoyed face.

"You got a reason for coming here?" I growled, keeping one hand clenched in a fist by my side.

"I do actually. Tsunade has someone that she wants both me and Kakashi to talk to. She's bringing him here now." He answered.

"Oh, and I brang these for Kakashi to read."

I shook my head and let out an exasperated sigh as Jiraiya held up a few copies of different numbers in the Makeout Paradise series.

"Oh you really shouldn't have Jiraiya." I said through my teeth, although Kakashi accepted the books easily.

"Oh relax Rina." He said, giving me a look.

I exhaled sharply and glanced at Kakashi as he tried to get up again. This time I helped him up and helped him put on the undershirt and mask that he always wears.

I then sat back with a small sigh. Kameko was sitting up now, sitting next to me.

Kakashi was reading one of the books and Jiraiya was deep in thought.

I leaned my head back and stared up at the roof, still trying to calm myself down. I heard Kameko make a noise in the back of her throat and I glanced at her.

_"Are you okay Rina?"_ She pressed softly, trying not to bring Kakashi's attention to me.

_Not really. I'm starting to feel a little nauseous again._

Kameko gave me a look as I sent that to her. I gave her a slightly pained look back before I rested my head back again, continuing to try and stop the nauseous feeling.

_"Tsunade's coming soon. Let her know."_ Kameko suggested.

And what can she do? I'm not taking anything that should be making me feel li-

I cut myself off in Kameko's mind just as my stomach gave in. Without a comment to either male in the room, I leapt up and darted into the bathroom.

"Rina?"

I threw up twice then rested my head against the cold glass of the mirror. My body was shaking from whatever it was that was making me sick.

_"Rina?"_ Kameko spoke as she came in.

By the time Kameko came in, I was collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily.

**_15th Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**


	16. Tough Times Ahead

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, please note that updating for this story will be slow for the next two or three weeks. I have WAY too many assignments due for school and I just don't have the time to update. Also, sorry for not having a Preview last update. I only just had enough time to put the chapter up.**_

_**Bored411: Thankyou for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. It's been a lot of fun writing this story and I'm glad people are finding it interesting. I hope this chapter can answer some of you silent questions :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

_"Rina!"_

I glanced up at her as Kameko raced over. My hair was sticking to my sweaty neck and I had a pained look in my eyes.

Kameko lay down next to me, her eyes filled with concern. I moved and lied against her, trying to calm down.

_"We need to have Tsunade check up on you."_ Kameko said, just as Jiraiya walked in.

He came over to the two of us and bent down, looking at my sweaty face.

"What's going on Rina?" He asked, placing a hand on my forehead.

"I don't know." I admitted softly, snuggling deeper against Kameko.

"Why'd you run in here?" Jiraiya rephrased his earlier question, not satisfied with the answer I had just given.

"I had to throw up."

"And did you?"

"Yes. Quite a few times actually."

Jiraiya glanced at my frame, confusion and concern plain on his face.

"Oh, Tsunade, hello!" Kakashi's voice floated through the open door to the bathroom.

Jiraiya offered me his hand but I shook my head, weakly climbing onto Kameko's back.

Kameko took what I meant and stood up. I lay against her back, pretty much falling asleep.

Kameko padded alongside Jiraiya back out to the room.

_"Hello Tsunade."_ Kameko said, announcing her presence.

"Oh Kameko, hello. Is Rina…?" She cut off her sentence when she saw me weakly lying on Kameko's back. My head wasn't facing towards Tsunade so I could have looked unconscious to her.

"Kameko, what's wrong with Rina?" Tsunade asked as Kameko lay down beside Kakashi's bedside.

_"I don't know. She keeps throwing up."_ Kameko answered as Tsunade came over and placed a hand on my forehead.

"I don't think what she has is serious. It looks like a simple disease that people from her clan get. I've got medicine to treat it. I'll get some for her later." Tsunade said after examining me a bit.

Tsunade stood up and went to address the others in the room. I wasn't really paying attention and ended up falling asleep on Kameko's back.

* * *

><p>Blinking in confusion, I cleared the fogginess from my brain. Already I could tell that I didn't have that slight nauseous feeling that I'd had since a few weeks ago.<p>

The second thing that I noticed was that I was in Kakashi's hospital bed.

I turned to my side and faced Kakashi. He was still asleep and he looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but plant a soft kiss onto his cheek.

As soon as I moved back, Kakashi opened his eye and turned to glance at me.

"Hey gorgeous." He said softly, grinning at me.

"Hey yourself." I said, bringing up one hand and placing it on his cheek.

"How you feeling?" He asked, his eye showing signs of concern.

"Much better. I'm guessing Tsunade gave me some of that medicine she talked about?"

Kakashi gave a small pained laugh at that.

"Yeah, shortly after you fell asleep. It was her suggestion that you share my hospital bed instead of bring another one in here for you." He answered.

I gave him a grin as I wrapped my arms around him gently.

"I'm glad she did." I answered, kissing him softly.

"Me too." He agreed as I laid my head on his chest.

* * *

><p>"I see no reason in why she cannot go on this mission Kakashi. She's fully recovered and as healthy as any other shinobi. There is no need to keep her here." Tsunade said as Kakashi tried to get me out of this mission.<p>

"But Lady Hokage!"

"Kakashi, have you asked Rina if she wants to skip on this mission? It's not your choice whether she goes or not. It's hers and mine. I know you're concerned about her, but I can't afford for her not to go. She's one of the best shinobi we have. She's needed on this mission."

I shuffled my feet as I leant against a wall near the door. I'd already accepted the mission, but once Kakashi found out…this happened.

Sighing, I decided it was time that I stopped this stupid bickering. Tsunade was right, the bottom line was that it was my choice whether I went or not.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY!" I yelled, glaring at the two of them as I pushed off the wall.

"Rina…"

"I've already accepted this mission. I shall be going with Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai. That is my final word on the subject." I growled, slightly fed up.

"Alright Rina. Gai and Kurenai should be waiting for the two of you. It'd be best if you didn't make them wait for much longer." Tsunade said.

I knew that was a dismissal, so I grabbed onto Kakashi's arm and transported both of us out.

I transported us quite a bit away from where Gai and Kurenai were.

"Why Kakashi? Why are you so concerned?" I asked him, genuine curiosity in my eyes.

"I love you Rina. It hurts me every time I see you injured. I've come close to loosing you so many times already. This is an A-rank mission. It's not going to be easy." Kakashi answered, pain clear in his right eye.

I pulled him into a hug. Kakashi wrapped his arms around me tightly, almost as if he was never going to let go of me again.

I pulled back after a bit and kissed his cloth covered cheek. I then took his hand and stood back further.

"I love you Kakashi. But being a shinobi comes with risks like this. It's my job to go through with them as best I can. Now come on. Gai and Kurenai are waiting."

Before Kakashi could ask anymore, I pulled him along quickly.

"Wait! Rina! What about Kameko?" Kakashi asked as I continued to pull him along.

"She's meeting us there." I answered as we came into view.

"Hey! Rina!" Gai called, earning him a small look from me.

"Hey Rina, Kakashi. Took your time." Kurenai commented, smiling slightly when I made no attempt to let go of Kakashi's hand.

"Sorry about that Kurenai. We had a bit of business we had to talk to Tsunade about first." I answered, giving Kakashi a look.

"Right, well since we're all here, lets go!"

**_16th Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"Back away from my comrade!" I growled, the fury clear in my slitted eyes. _

_"Rina….go!" Kakashi coughed out as he recognised me. _

_I ignored him, looking the opponent up and down. At that moment, the enemy swung his sword at me. I blocked him quickly with the sword I'd picked up, using my agility to protect against his swings rather then attack again. _

_I then made a hand sign, making it look like I was going to preform a jutsu. The enemy leapt back away from me in shock, right into Kameko's range. With a grin, I preformed the rest of the hand signs. _

_Fire Style: Wolf Double Fire Jutsu _

_I grinned as Kameko leapt out of the tree, her pelt blazing with fire. She gripped onto the enemy from behind, sinking her fangs into his neck. Along with burning him on the outside, she projected fire through her fangs, burning him on the inside. _

_Once he was near death, Kameko leapt off him and landed next to me, shaking the fire off her pelt. _

_"Nice going Kameko!" I praised her, using the sword to block another enemy running towards us. _

_"Don't you think it'd be easier if we used that?" She asked, dodging the enemy's sword as he swung it at her. _

_"It'll make the battle shorter, that's for sure." I agreed, already preforming hand signs. _

_Hidden Beast Art! Wolf Tenshi! _

_With a grin, Kameko leapt over to me and we were both obscured by a puff of smoke. _

_"What the?"_

_ With a snarl, I poked my head through the smoke, removing most of it with that single motion. Next to me, Kameko's lips pulled back in a snarl, saliva dripping from her mouth. _

_"YOU MONSTER!" The enemy screamed in terror, just as I snarled and swiped at him with my paw, sending him flying into a tree._


	17. The Pain of Tragedy

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, please note that updating for this story will be slow for the next two or three weeks. I have WAY too many assignments due for school and I just don't have the time to update. SURPRISE! I'll be extremely busy all week, so I thought I'd surprise all of you with a bonus chapter uploaded this weekend!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I sat on Kameko's back as the storm raged overhead. We were waiting to be a second ambush. It had been two days and we hadn't been signalled. I was getting concerned.

"Kameko, maybe we should just go and help." I said softly.

Kameko nodded and lurched forward. We travelled quickly through the trees. I kept low on Kameko's back, meaning she didn't have to manoeuvre just for me.

She landed on a tree just above the battlefield, hidden from the sight of those below us.

I glanced down and identified Kurenai and Gai straight away. They were doing fine and they didn't need my help. I glanced around the clearing in search of Kakashi. The rain was getting in the way of my vision. I shook my head in frustration and shook the water from my bangs. It was then that I heard Kakashi give a yell.

I turned my head towards the sound to see Kakashi on his knees, a sword plunged through his stomach. The enemy was still advancing on him as he pulled the sword out.

With a growl of rage, I leapt off Kameko's back and travelled by the trees to get to him quicker. As soon as I was close enough, I leapt out of the tree and in front of Kakashi, picking up the sword as I landed.

"Back away from my comrade!" I growled, the fury clear in my slitted eyes.

"Rina….go!" Kakashi coughed out as he recognised me.

I ignored him, looking the opponent up and down. At that moment, the enemy swung his sword at me. I blocked him quickly with the sword I'd picked up, using my agility to protect against his swings rather then attack again.

I then made a hand sign, making it look like I was going to preform a jutsu. The enemy leapt back away from me in shock, right into Kameko's range. With a grin, I preformed the rest of the hand signs.

_Fire Style: Wolf Double Fire Jutsu_

I grinned as Kameko leapt out of the tree, her pelt blazing with fire. She gripped onto the enemy from behind, sinking her fangs into his neck. Along with burning him on the outside, she projected fire through her fangs, burning him on the inside.

Once he was near death, Kameko leapt off him and landed next to me, shaking the fire off her pelt.

"Nice going Kameko!" I praised her, using the sword to block another enemy running towards us.

_"Don't you think it'd be easier if we used that?"_ She asked, dodging the enemy's sword as he swung it at her.

"It'll make the battle shorter, that's for sure." I agreed, already preforming hand signs.

_Hidden Beast Art! Wolf Tenshi!_

With a grin, Kameko leapt over to me and we were both obscured by a puff of smoke.

"What the?"

With a snarl, I poked my head through the smoke, removing most of it with that single motion. Next to me, Kameko's lips pulled back in a snarl, saliva dripping from her mouth.

"YOU MONSTER!" The enemy screamed in terror, just as I snarled and swiped at him with my paw, sending him flying into a tree.

"Rina, what are you planning?" Gai yelled up at me as I made quick work of another enemy.

The enemies that were left glanced up at Kameko and me as we snarled, narrowing our eyes at them.

"WE GIVE UP!" They screamed, turning away and running for their lives.

Despite the situation, I let out a chuckle at their cowardice.

_"Rina…Kakashi!"_ Kameko reminded me quickly.

My eyes widened then and I removed the connection that was needed to keep up the jutsu. As soon as I was myself, I ran over to Kakashi and collapsed to my knees beside him.

"Kakashi!" I cried, placing my hands against the wound in his stomach.

"G-good….job Rina. I-I was…..stupid to think…..that we wouldn't…..need you for this….mission." Kakashi choked out, pain and another emotion filling his eye.

"You did good yourself. You managed two days without me." I replied, shaking my head to remove the water from my bangs again.

"I….can…..n-never manage…completely…..without you." He answered with a slight grin.

I felt my tears come then as I continued applying pressure to his wound.

"I-I…..love….you….Rina." He said softly.

"I love you too Kakashi." I answered, my tears dripping and mixing with his blood.

I noticed that Kakashi was beginning to fade. With the last hope I could manage, I used the medical skills I knew for animals to try and stem his bleeding.

"Hang in there Kakashi! Don't you dare die on me!" I yelled at him in my desperation as I healed him slowly.…too slowly.

I was pushing myself to my limit, healing him as fast as I could possibly manage.

"Come on Kakashi. You're strong. Please. Don't leave me." My pleas were becoming weak, as was I.

If I pushed myself any harder, I'd pretty much be giving Kakashi my life force. I watched him as my chakra began to fade. At first, he was showing no signs that it worked.

"Please Kakashi….." I whispered, the chakra fading completely from my hand.

When I got no response, it threw me overboard. I collapsed onto Kakashi and let uncontrolled sobs rack through my body. I cried harder then I had before, my tears leaking quickly and in large amounts.

_"Rina…"_ Kameko sighed as she sat beside me, the concern and sadness showing in her eyes.

**_17th Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_I would give a preview, but there really isn't anything I can add that wouldn't give spoilers so...No preview this week._


	18. Not Out of the Woods Yet

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, please note that updating for this story will be slow for the next two or three weeks. I have WAY too many assignments due for school and I just don't have the time to update. **_

_**Digimongirl2: Read and find out whether he lives or dies :P**_

**_Bored411: Don't worry. Holidays are soon so I'll be able to update more frequently then. As for Kakashi dying, I guess you're gonna have to read on._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I ignored Kameko, continuing to cry until I felt a hand on my hair. I turned my head to look at Kakashi to see his eye open and on me.

"Please Rina…..d-don't cry." He said softly, his eye softening slightly.

"Kakashi…." I whispered before I threw my arms around his neck, crying on his shoulder.

"Shh….its….o-okay."

My mind let out a hollow laugh at the thought of Kakashi trying to calm me down when he'd pretty much died.

"I knew you were strong." I whispered softly to him.

Kameko nudged me then and I leant back to look at her. My clothes were now stained with Kakashi's blood but it didn't bother me.

"_Rina, we better take him back. And not just him, you as well_." She added, nodding her head at the cut on my arm.

I nodded to her and turned to Kakashi, lifting him up as gently as I could and managing to get him onto Kameko's back before I collapsed.

"_Rina!_" Kameko wanted to help me up but she had to be careful of Kakashi on her back.

Kurenai came over before Gai had a chance and helped me up onto Kameko's back. Even though I was weak, I was the best person to stabilise Kakashi as I was used to riding on Kameko.

"Lets go!"

* * *

><p>I leant back in the seat, letting out a small sigh. It had been two weeks since Kakashi had been stabbed and he still hadn't woken up. During those two weeks, I'd almost lost him twice.<p>

Kameko looked up at me as I flinched against the memory. During this whole time, she'd been here for me, offering me support.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything but Kakashi, although that wasn't working for me too well.

With my eyes closed, it just allowed the scene of Kakashi getting stabbed to play over and over again. Eventually, I fell into an uneven sleep.

_I ran across the trees as quickly as I could. I didn't know what I was chasing, just that I had to get to it quickly. It was dark and it was raining heavily. I shook my head to stop the water from running into my eyes._

_I continued to leap from tree to tree, my senses telling me that I was getting closer. It was then that I got to a clearing._

_The clearing was empty apart from Kakashi and another ninja. I was about to call out to Kakashi when the ninja stabbed him through the heart._

_As Kakashi let out a yell of pain, I let out a scream of terror. The shinobi turned to look at me. I lost it then. With a snarl of rage, I leapt down, grabbing the sword lying on the ground beside Kakashi._

_"You bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed at him, charging at him and blocking his attacks with the sword._

_I then jumped back and threw the sword at him, stabbing it deep through his heart._

_I didn't care that I'd just killed him. To me, he was dead as soon as he stabbed Kakashi._

_Turning around, I ran to Kakashi's side, falling to my knees beside him and pressing my hands against the wound._

_"Hold on Kakashi! Please hold on!"_

_"G-good….job Rina. I-I was…..stupid to think…..that we wouldn't…..need you for this….mission." Kakashi choked out, pain and another emotion filled Kakashi's eye._

_"You did good yourself. You managed two days without me." I replied, shaking my head to remove the water from my bangs again._

_"I….can…..n-never manage…completely…..without you." He answered with a slight grin._

_I felt my tears come then as I continued applying pressure to his wound._

_"I-I…..love….you….Rina." He said softly._

_"I love you too Kakashi." I answered, my tears dripping and mixing with his blood._

_I noticed that Kakashi was beginning to fade. With the last hope I could manage, I used the medical skills I knew for animals to try and stem his bleeding._

_"Hang in there Kakashi! Don't you dare die on me!" I yelled at him in my desperation as I healed him slowly.…too slowly._

_I was pushing myself to my limit, healing him as fast as I could possibly manage._

_"Come on Kakashi. You're strong. Please. Don't leave me." My pleas were becoming weak, as was I._

_If I pushed myself any harder, I'd pretty much be giving Kakashi my life force. I watched him as my chakra began to fade. He was showing no signs that it worked._

_"Please Kakashi….." I whispered, the chakra fading completely from my hand._

_When I got no response, it threw me overboard. I collapsed onto Kakashi and let uncontrolled sobs rack through my body. I cried harder then I had before, my tears leaking quickly and in large amounts._

_"No…please no…" I muttered softly._

_"Rina!"_

_I ignored the voice that was trying to get me to remove my focus from Kakashi's body._

_"Rina wake up!"_

_Wake up?_

_"Rina!"_

_**Did you guys really think that I'd let Kakashi die?**_

**_18th Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"Don't blame yourself Rina." He said, surprising me._

_"What?"_

_"My injury. I know you blame yourself for it. But it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known I was going to get hurt like that. But you were quick enough to get to me in time. It's thanks to you that I survived long enough to get medical treatment." He explained seriously._

_I buried my head into Kakashi's shoulder so that he couldn't see my face._

_If I had been there sooner…_

_If it really isn't my fault, then why am I having these nightmares? What is the reason for it?_


	19. Grief

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, please note that updating for this story will be slow for the next two or three weeks. I have WAY too many assignments due for school and I just don't have the time to update. **_

_**Digimongirl2: Come now! I wouldn't kill Kakashi this early on!**_

**_Bored411: Nightmares indeed. Yeah, no way am I killin' him this early in the story._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

My eyes flew open, as Kameko pressed her paw on me to wake me up, and I automatically screamed, tears leaking down my face.

_"Rina it's okay!"_ Kameko barked quickly, coming into my line of sight.

"K-Kameko?" I muttered, my mind hazy.

_"I'm sorry. I know I should have let you sleep. But you didn't look happy and I thought you might have wanted to know that Kakashi's awake."_ She answered, glancing over at the bed.

I turned my gaze to the bed to see Kakashi's right eye open and looking at me in concern.

"Kakashi…." I whispered softly as I stood up and went to him, almost unsure if this was a dream.

"You okay Rina?" He asked, his voice carrying his concern.

My eyes welled up with tears as I realised that he was indeed awake. I couldn't move though, I could only stare at him as my tears leaked.

Kakashi glanced at me again before he moved ever so slightly, inviting me to come over.

Completely forgetting that he'd been injured, I climbed onto the bed and threw my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Kakashi didn't make a noise of discomfort or move away. He just stayed there and let me calm down in my own time.

Eventually I'd calmed myself down and ended up just resting my head on his shoulder.

"You better?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah…" I answered softly, not really wanting to talk about what had made me so emotional.

"Don't blame yourself Rina." He said, surprising me.

"What?"

"My injury. I know you blame yourself for it. But it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known I was going to get hurt like that. But you were quick enough to get to me in time. It's thanks to you that I survived long enough to get medical treatment." He explained seriously.

I buried my head into Kakashi's shoulder so that he couldn't see my face.

_If I had been there sooner…_

_If it really isn't my fault, then why am I having these nightmares? What is the reason for it?_

"Rina?"

I didn't move right away, making sure I was composed first.

I then turned to look at Kakashi slowly, sighing slightly at his look.

"I know. 'Don't blame myself'. 'It wasn't my fault'. 'Its not like I inflicted the injury to you myself'. You don't realise how much I get it. And that's why I'm like this. I'm torn, logic against guilt. Logic keeps telling me that I didn't do it, guilt keeps getting in the way, saying I should blame myself." I growled, harsher then I meant to be.

"Rina…"

I heaved a sigh and sat up, looking down as I did.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." I muttered before I leapt off his bed and walked out of the room, my eyes glued to the ground.

"Rina wait!" He called out, but I ignored him.

* * *

><p>I sat in a tree, leant against the trunk as I mulled things over in my mind.<p>

"So, did ya break up with Kakashi then?" Came a voice from below me.

I glanced down to see Gai, rolling my eyes at him.

"You know the answer to that question." I replied, turning my gaze back to nothing.

"I know what I saw." Gai answered, leaping onto the branch I was on.

"And what exactly did you see?"

"I saw you talking with Kakashi. Then you got angry and left." He answered with a shrug.

He made a move to come closer but I pushed him away with a growl.

"Your wrong. That wasn't even an argument. I just needed some fresh air to clear my head." I answered angrily.

"Why would you need to clear your head if nothing bad is going on between you two?"

"Because I blame myself for his injury okay? Because I believe that it's my fault that he almost died! Because I was stupid enough to believe that I wouldn't be needed in the battle straight away!" I was getting myself worked up now. Tears were streaming down my face as I glared at Gai.

"It's my fault Kakashi's in this mess! It's my fault that he has to be kept from his team yet again! It's my fault that he doesn't have a single care that he almost lost his life! It's my fault everything bad is happening to this village!"

I shook my head, too worked up to think clearly.

"Rina….none of that is your fault!" Gai tried to reason, only for me to bite his head off.

"YES IT IS! DON'T YOU SEE GAI? ALL OF THIS HAS HAPPENED BECAUSE I CAME BACK! IF I HAD NEVER COME BACK, THEN NOTHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! ITS….MY….FAULT!"

Without another word to Gai, I turned and leapt off the tree. I disappeared from his sight and raced through the entrance and away from the village.

**_19th Chapter is up and ready (yay). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I already have most of the chapters done...so I think I might update this every Friday and Wednesday. I may put it up other days but if I don't then expect it up those days._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**


	20. Truth Behind A Disappearance

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be holidays but expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

**Kameko's POV**

"SHE_ WHAT_?"

I glanced at the door to the Hokage's office as I passed it. I'd been searching the entire village for Rina. It was close to nightfall and I still hadn't found her.

Scratching on the door to announce that I was coming in, I pushed the door open and padded in.

"_Lady Tsunade. Is everything okay?_" I asked as I came to the middle of the room.

"Not really Kameko. But seeing as you're here, you may as well hear what Gai has just informed me." She answered with a sigh.

I turned my head to look at Gai in confusion. He had a sad look on his face.

"_What is it Gai?_"

"It's Rina, Kameko. She's left the village."

My brain didn't really register what he meant by that.

"_Like, for a mission herself or something?_" I asked, unprepared for Gai's next reply.

"No. To become a rogue ninja. She's left Konoha for good."

"_WHAT?_"

Tsunade sighed and looked at me.

"While Rina didn't tell Gai this in so many words, we can conclude it from what she yelled at him and from her past." Tsunade answered.

"_What did she yell?_" I asked, not sure I really wanted to know.

"She first told me…"

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

I just stared at Gai as he finished, my brain unable to remember how to speak.

"Rina's life as a kid wasn't the best, and she spent most of her genin years on the road with you. She was only accepted back into the village when the two of you helped defeat the nine tailed fox. However, by then, it was easy to see that the mutterings that the village had been saying about her before she left had been etched into her brain, and that it would only take a few bad things to happen to those around her before she believed that they were right." Tsunade commented.

"_So you really think…_" I asked.

"You're the best judge of that Kameko. You've spent your entire life with her. You know her thoughts and the way she feels better then anyone else. If we've misinterpreted this, then please tell us."

I sighed as I slowly shook my head.

"_Your not wrong. From what she told Gai, and her actions, it is obvious that Rina has left the village for good._"

**Kakashi's POV**

I'd been in the hospital for three weeks now. Tsunade had said that I'd be free to leave tomorrow. But that isn't what I was thinking about. The only thing on my mind was Kameko's dodgy behaviour around the subject of Rina.

The night she came back from looking for Rina, she looked pretty upset. When I asked her what was wrong, the only thing she said was that Rina had gone on a mission without her. At the time, I believed that she'd given me the truth, but Kameko just got quieter as each day went by. Any mention of Rina made her go even quieter and she'd avoid anything that was asked of her. She also became noticeably thinner and undernourished.

"_You leaving tomorrow?_" Kameko spoke up.

Her dull eyes were looking at me but not really focusing.

"Yup. By the way, do you know when Rina's coming back?" I asked, mentally cursing myself as soon as that came out of my mouth.

To my surprise Kameko gave a sigh and padded over, sitting down to the side of my bed.

"_She isn't coming back._" Kameko finally muttered after staring at the ground for a while.

"W-why not? Was she captured? Was she…?"

Kameko shook her head before I could finish my sentence.

"_She never went on a mission three weeks ago Kakashi._" Kameko sighed, lifting her dull eyes to look at me.

"_Three weeks ago, Rina fled the village. She's a rogue ninja now. She's abandoned Konoha. She's not coming back here._"

I stared at her as the full extent of her words sank in.

"S-She's gone?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Kameko nodded, her eyes flashing with pain.

I stared at Kameko's thin frame, not really seeing her.

_That's why Kameko's lost so much weight and why she's been so quiet and her eyes are so dull. Rina fled the village and left her behind. Its probably eating Kameko inside, but she's kept herself as strong as she could…so that I wouldn't find out the truth._

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"_Tsunade said I should have…but I couldn't. I know how much you love her. I-I was scared that you'd react worse then what I have. Rina would kill me herself if she found out that I failed to protect you. That would be why she left me behind. She wants me to protect you with my life. And if that is her last wish of me…then I'll do it._" She replied, heaving another sigh.

"Kameko…"

I really didn't know what I could say. It hurt deeply that Rina had just left like that, without even bothering to say goodbye to Kameko or me first. But I got where she came from, slightly.

_Rina. Do you really care so little about us?_

**_20th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_I glanced at where Kameko lay, her food untouched._

_"Kameko, I know your upset, but if you don't eat then you won't be strong enough to fight." I commented, although I wasn't that better off then what she was._

_"Your one to talk Kakashi. As a shinobi, your no help if you're weak or hungry." She answered lifting her head to glance at me._

_"We both need to stop moping. Rina's made her choice. Its about time we accepted that." I answered, walking over and placing a hand on her head._

_"Right. You've got Naruto to continue training with Yamato, and I'm to provide my skills for missions. But…My skills only go so far without Rina."_

_I sighed and stood up._

_"Asuma and Kurenai have set up squads that are searching for Rina as we speak. Tsunade wants her captured and brought in. Not to kill her of course. Only to find out her reasoning for leaving." I said and turned away._

_Kameko rose and swiftly ate the food next to her before she padded over._

_"I promised I'd protect the life of you and everyone in this village Kakashi, and I intend to keep that promise." She said, glancing at the night sky outside._

_"Right. We both have a promise to fulfill."_


	21. Hope

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be holidays but expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Bored411: Rina, know what she's doing? Fat chance of that being true! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

"Kakashi! Wait up!"

I turned to see Asuma coming up.

"What's wrong, Asuma?" I asked, my dull eye not properly focusing on him.

"I-…whoa…Kakashi, you look terrible! What's up?" He said when he took in my appearance.

"N-nothing." I lied, turning my head away from him.

"Come on Kakashi. You're even more emotionless then you were before. We rarely see much of you, and your always hanging around Kameko, who is actually looking really skinny." He said, glancing up and down at my appearance.

"It's Rina…She's…gone." I finally answered, looking at the floor.

"She's left again, hasn't she?" He muttered, glancing at me before glancing at Kameko where she was walking in the street below.

"Yes."

Asuma sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, making me lift my head.

"I promise you now Kakashi, I'll find her. I won't stop until I do." He said, giving me a small grin before his face became serious.

"Thank you, Asuma."

"Asuma, Kakashi! What's up you two?" Came a female voice behind Asuma.

I glanced past him as he turned around to see Kurenai.

"Kurenai!"

Kurenai glanced at Asuma, taking in his serious expression before glancing at my emotionless one.

"What's going on?"

Asuma glanced at me, and when I showed no indication of speaking, decided to answer first.

"Rina's left the village."

* * *

><p>I glanced at where Kameko lay, her food untouched.<p>

"Kameko, I know you're upset, but if you don't eat then you won't be strong enough to fight." I commented, although I wasn't that better off then what she was.

"_You're one to talk Kakashi. As a shinobi, you're no help if you're weak or hungry._" She answered lifting her head to glance at me.

"We both need to stop moping. Rina's made her choice. Its about time we accepted that." I answered, walking over and placing a hand on her head.

"_Right. You've got Naruto to continue training with Yamato, and I'm to provide my skills for missions. But…My skills only go so far without Rina._"

I sighed and stood up.

"Asuma and Kurenai have set up squads that are searching for Rina as we speak. Tsunade wants her captured and brought in. Not to kill her of course. Only to find out her reasoning for leaving." I said and turned away.

Kameko rose and swiftly ate the food next to her before she padded over.

"_I promised I'd protect the life of you and everyone in this village Kakashi, and I intend to keep that promise._" She said, glancing at the night sky outside.

"Right. We both have a promise to fulfill." I answered.

**Kameko's POV**

I padded past the main gate, my eyes glued to the outside as I padded past. Kakashi had been sent somewhere, and I was here in the village. Apart from search missions, I was deemed useless without Rina. And to a point, they were right.

"_Kameko!_"

I turned my head at the bark to see Akamaru racing up.

"_Oh hey Akamaru. What's up?_" I asked, giving my tail a small wag as he stopped in front of me.

Ever since that talk I'd had with Kakashi, we'd both gotten livelier and more emotional and I was no longer undernourished.

"_I was wondering if you knew the scent that was mingled with Naruto. I didn't recognise it._" He answered, leading me towards where he'd scented the stranger.

"_I've been on guard duty by each gate. I haven't had time to notice specific people._" I muttered, slightly annoyed.

"_I know, I know. It's just that-_" Akamaru stopped as he came face to face with this strange kid.

The kid defiantly had the scent of Naruto on him, but most of that was overpowered by the strange scent he carried.

I glanced at Akamaru beside me as he growled, staring off against the boy.

"Wanna fight huh? Fine! But don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a dog."

Akamaru barked at the boy as I shook my head, letting out a small involuntary growl as I did.

"_Oh Akamaru…_" I sighed grinning slightly when the boy saw me.

"Oh, I see. You both want to challenge me. That's fine, I'll take both of you down."

At that cocky remark, I turned my eyes to fully face him, a large snarl escaping. Alongside Akamaru, I stared down the boy.

"Oh Akamaru. There you are. Where you been boy? And who is that guy? I've never seen him before."

I glanced at Kiba before turning my gaze back to the boy with a snarl.

"Oh him, he's uhh…"

"Hey! Hey you! What are you doing messing with Akamaru and Kameko huh?" Kiba asked as he walked towards us.

"Do these mutts belong to you? Why don't you keep these mangy beasts on a leash and teach them not to bark at strangers." The boy asked, straightening up to look at Kiba.

"You think they're like pets or something? And they've been trained to bark at suspicious people. So where you from?"

I relaxed my stance as Akamaru backed up Kiba with two loud barks. I glanced over at Naruto, who didn't look too happy about the situation.

"I'm from the Fire Temple and I've come here to take over this stinking village."

"Huh?"

I let out a laugh at Kiba's confused look. That was not something you expected a boy like this to say.

"Hey hey! Slow down Kiba! Sorry, but you see he's a new member of the team so he's a little-" Naruto began when Kiba cut him off.

"You're kidding? This guy's with you?"

Sighing I shook my head. This conversation was going nowhere, I could see that.

"_See ya Akamaru. I've gotta get back to my job._" I said to Akamaru as I turned around and walked past the boy, glaring at him as I did.

"Don't glare at me like that you mangy mutt!" He growled, kicking me in the ribs.

I let out a yelp as the force of his kick sent me back a bit.

"Kameko!"

"Hey hey! C'mon! There's no need to be like that to Kameko. What'd she do to you?" Choji asked as he came up with Shikamaru.

"Butt out, fatso."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor as the boy said that to Choji.

_Oh this is just perfect._ I thought as I watched the scene unfold, ending up with a battle between most of the people here.

I started to stand but let out a yelp as pain shot across my rib area.

"You alright Kameko?" Shikamaru asked as he knelt down beside me.

"_Not sure. I think he broke a few of my ribs to say the least._" I answered, wincing slightly as he ran his hand over the area that the boy kicked.

"He's a pain, literally." Shikamaru answered, pushing my shoulder when I tried to stand again.

"Don't try to get up. You'll only hurt yourself."

Shikamaru glanced up as I laid back, giving in.

"Heh, you'd never catch me getting involved in all that kids stuff." He commented, not looking at Asuma as the jonin came up.

"Huh. No, that's not your style is it?" Asuma replied as he bent down next to Shikamaru, running a hand along my back.

"What's going on Kameko?" He asked, noticing me wince when he ran his hand over my rib area.

"_That new kid kicked me. Pretty damn hard too._" I answered, letting out an involuntary whine.

"You think Kiba would take her to his sister?" Shikamaru asked as he scratched me behind the ear.

"Its worth a shot asking him. There's no point letting Kameko walk around with potential broken ribs now is there?" Asuma answered, watching as Lee joined the fight.

"Well, shall we?" Asuma asked, earning a small surprised look from Shikamaru.

"What?"

**_21st Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember that well. After all, we were all so young at the time."_

_"Don't flatter yourself. Just tell me what you want already!" I growled, my patience giving in._

_"You know who I want Kameko. You know my reason to be here."_

_"What you want can't be found here." I snarled back in his face, snapping at his hand as he made an attempt to touch me._

_"Oh Kameko, when'd you come to hate me so much? Of course what I want is here. Otherwise I wouldn't have come."_

_"You're too late for Rina. She's got a life now. She's got people who actually care about her." I answered, narrowing my eyes._

_"What are you trying to imply Kameko?" He asked, his own eyes narrowing._

_"You know full well what I'm implying! Rina wasn't yours and she never will be!"_

_That did it. He grabbed me roughly by the back of the neck and shoved me to the ground with one hand. He grabbed my muzzle hard in his other hand and roughly pulled my head back._

_"You listen to me carefully Kameko. Rina is mine! She's been mine for over 15 years. If you think that's going to change because she's found some little friends then you're badly mistaken."_


	22. An Old Enemy

_**SURPRISE! DOUBLE CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! I've decided to post two chapters for you guys cause I won't be posting again for a while. My life has really taken a turn for the worst and I can't focus on anything else right now.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be holidays but expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

"_Ow! Kiba watch it!_" I yelped as Kiba helped me stand up.

"Oh stop whining like a pup Kameko. You're meant to be one of the strongest ninken we have. It's about time you fit the part." Kiba laughed.

"_Oh just shut up and help me._" I answered, rolling my eyes.

"You betcha." He grinned, checking that Akamaru was okay carrying me.

"You know, there is one good thing that has come out of you still needing to regain your weight. It makes it easier for Akamaru to carry you." Kiba commented as Akamaru carried me to his sister.

"_Hahaha Kiba. You know as well as anyone else that I was never fat to begin with._" I answered with a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I wasn't calling you fat. But…seriously you're a pretty large wolf in height and stuff wise." He muttered.

"_That part is genetic. Nothing I can do about that._" I answered, laughing slightly.

"Rina-sensei'd be proud of you if she were here…" Kiba said softly, glancing at me.

"_What makes you say that?_"

"Just look at what you're doing for the village, and Kakashi. Your protecting everyone, and when that jerk kicked you, you didn't get into a fight like the rest of us, although I doubt you could have moved anyway. While you did growl/have a stare off with him, you restrained yourself. Rina-sensei trained you well." Kiba answered, his look sincere.

"_Thanks Kiba. Thanks a lot._"

* * *

><p>"<em>So, that kid's name is Sora?<em>"

I was walking with Akamaru. It'd taken me three days before Kiba's sister was happy with my recovery. I was now catching up on a few things I'd missed.

"_Yeah. Apparently he was telling the truth about coming from the Fire Temple. But…I still don't trust the boy._"

"_Is that because of the feeling of unease you get when around him? I'd have thought you'd be used to that, what with Naruto being a jinchūriki and all._" I answered, glancing at him as we padded through the village.

"_While you have a point there, Sora's isn't like Naruto's. Naruto's is different…the unease is stronger, but there is also the feeling of somewhat control. There is no feeling of control with Sora's, like something could be released without him having to get angry._" Akamaru answered, giving a soft sigh.

"_I get where you're coming from Akamaru, but we need to give the boy a chance. As long as Tsunade is allowing him to be in the village, we have no right to go against him. I know your concerned Akamaru. To be honest, so am I. I'll let Tsunade know about your concern, but there is not much more we can do._" I told him, pressing my muzzle briefly into his fur.

"_Just…focus on keeping Kiba safe. If Sora turns out to be a danger to the village, it's up to you to make sure that Kiba is okay._"

Without another word to Akamaru, I turned and bounded away, just as Kiba turned up.

"Hey Akamaru, there you are boy! I've been looking all over for you!" Kiba paused as he watched me leave.

"Were you with Kameko then?"

I grinned slightly and leapt out of their sight, cutting off their voices from my hearing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahh…so nice to see you…Kameko.<em>"

I turned my head to the voice, to see a ninja standing there.

"_Who are you? How do you know me?_" I growled, backing up.

"Oh please. Kameko, your as famous as the great Rina herself. Speaking of Rina, have you seen her? I went to her house but she wasn't there."

"_You expected her to be there? She is a shinobi you know. She's on a mission._" I growled, backing up further.

"Don't lie to me Kameko. Rina wouldn't go on a mission without you."

"_She would if I happened to be injured during the time of the mission._" I snapped, continuing to back away.

This guy was scaring me. My power was limited and in an alleyway like this, there wasn't enough room to manoeuvre.

"I can tell that you're still lying to me Kameko. Come now, do you really distrust me so much after the time the three of us spent together?" He grinned.

My eyes flew to the headband on his head. The symbol was all too familiar to me.

"_Ryouta!_" I growled.

"Oh hurrah! She finally remembers me." He gave a sick grin as I backed away even more.

"_How could I forget? It was that horrible…_" I muttered, my brain running as my tail brushed against a wall.

"Oh yes. Poor little Kameko the puppy." He scoffed.

"_What do you want Ryouta? You haven't come to us in over 15 years, if you don't count the time you tried to kill Rina on that month mission after the Third's death. So why now? What could possibly satisfy you now?_"

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember that well. After all, we were all so young at the time."

"_Don't flatter yourself. Just tell me what you want already!_" I growled, my patience giving in.

"You know who I want Kameko. You know my reason to be here."

"_What you want can't be found here._" I snarled back in his face, snapping at his hand as he made an attempt to touch me.

"Oh Kameko, when'd you come to hate me so much? Of course what I want is here. Otherwise I wouldn't have come."

"_You're too late for Rina. She's got a life now. She's got people who actually care about her._" I answered, narrowing my eyes.

"What are you trying to imply Kameko?" He asked, his own eyes narrowing.

"_You know full well what I'm implying! Rina wasn't yours and she never will be!_"

That did it. He grabbed me roughly by the back of the neck and shoved me to the ground with one hand. He grabbed my muzzle hard in his other hand and roughly pulled my head back.

"You listen to me carefully Kameko. Rina is mine! She's been mine for over 15 years. If you think that's going to change because she's found some little friends then you're badly mistaken."

I let out a growl in the back of my throat, causing him to pull my head back even more. I suppressed a yelp, even though my head and jaws were on fire.

**_22nd Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"Are you okay Kameko? Did he hurt you badly?" Kakashi asked, gently massaging my jaws. _

_"No. It's just the back of my neck and my jaws that are sore." I answered, resting my head on his leg as he checked my neck. _

_"Who was that jerk?" _

_"His name is Ryouta. Rina and I had a run in with him more then fifteen years ago. We met him when we were travelling, after we left the village. He was a real jerk back then. He did some awful things, to say he was a kid at the time. It scarred both Rina and me for life." I answered softly, narrowing my eyes against the memory. _

_"Kameko…is it possible that he'll be able to find her?" Kakashi asked, causing me to lift my head. _

_"It's highly unlikely. Rina's managed to fool most ninkens' noses. If she can do that, I'm pretty sure she'll be safe from him." _

_I hope._


	23. Trouble After Trouble

_**Alright, I reckon you've waited long enough for this update. My life/health really hasn't improved, so your lucky that I even considered updating. I really enjoy this story but I have so much other stuff to focus on.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Digimongirl2: Your welcome. And I know, thats why I include cliffhangers :P. Well, I bet some of your questions will be answered this chapter.**_

_**Bored411: She may come back, she may not. That piece of info is gonna stay between myself and I. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

"What are you doing to Kameko?"

Ryouta let go of me quickly as someone said that. I got up as soon as he let go and pelted to the side of the person who just saved me. As I got closer, I noticed it was Kakashi and I sped up, darting behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryouta growled, glaring at me as I crouched behind Kakashi, massaging my jaws with one of my paws.

"Rina's boyfriend and Kameko's friend. I'll ask again. What the hell were you doing to Kameko?"

My eyes widened as Kakashi mentioned his relationship with Rina so casually.

"I was teaching that damned mutt a lesson. And since when did Rina have a boyfriend?" Ryouta growled, turning his angry gaze to Kakashi.

"We've been together for over two years now." Kakashi answered with a shrug, dodging as Ryouta tried to grab him.

"And now, you should leave before I call for help from the shinobi in this village." Kakashi added, narrowing his single eye.

"Don't think that I'll let this slide Kameko. You know the truth." He answered before disappearing.

As soon as he was gone, I sat down and let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't realised that Kakashi had knelt beside me until I felt him gently checking my muzzle.

"Are you okay Kameko? Did he hurt you badly?" Kakashi asked, gently massaging my jaws.

_"No. It's just the back of my neck and my jaws that are sore."_ I answered, resting my head on his leg as he checked my neck.

"Who was that jerk?"

_"His name is Ryouta. Rina and I had a run in with him more then fifteen years ago. We met him when we were travelling, after we left the village. He was a real jerk back then. He did some awful things, to say he was a kid at the time. It scarred both Rina and me for life."_ I answered softly, narrowing my eyes against the memory.

"Kameko…is it possible that he'll be able to find her?" Kakashi asked, causing me to lift my head.

_"It's highly unlikely. Rina's managed to fool most ninkens' noses. If she can do that, I'm pretty sure she'll be safe from him."_

_I hope._

* * *

><p>I didn't get used to having Kakashi around again before he left for another mission. I didn't mind. With my mind filled with thoughts of Ryouta, I didn't really pay attention.<p>

I was padding through the village towards the Hokage's building when I heard the smashing sound of glass.

I looked up to see Sora leap out of the window, Naruto in pursuit. Shortly after seeing them, the lights went out.

I glanced around at the panicking villagers for a few seconds before turning and racing into the Hokage's building.

_"Lady Tsunade!"_ I called, skidding to a halt in her room.

The room was a total mess. There was paperwork and glass everywhere.

Tsunade was just standing up as I burst into the room. She turned to look at me with a look of surprise.

_"Lady Tsunade! Are you okay?"_ I gasped out quickly, panting from my mad dash.

"Yes, I'm fine…thanks to Naruto." She answered, glancing out the window for a second.

I nodded my head at her before shaking it again.

"Come Kameko. We have an emergency to attend to."

**_23nd Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"Kameko…you are to help guard the civilians. Should they need evacuation, you are to guard them." Tsunade finally addressed me. _

_But I didn't agree to her orders. Instead, I narrowed my eyes and stayed where I was. _

_"I'm not completely useless you know Tsunade. I still have use of the jutsu I've been taught." I said, my voice not holding the tone I should when addressing the Hokage out of my defiance. _

_"What can you do? In case you forgot, Rina isn't here." _

_"I know full well that Rina isn't here. If she were here, then you wouldn't be talking to me right now. But that's not what I'm trying to get at. The point I'm trying to make is that I'm better use helping defend the gates then I am trying to help civilians get to safety. You know my battle style as well as any shinobi of the village. It wouldn't help in an evacuation." I reasoned, picking out anything that could help me. _

_"You have a point there. All right. Go to the main gate and find out how you can be of service to them. Should they tell you to go somewhere, you do it. Do I make myself clear?" _

_"Crystal." I answered and dashed off before she could utter another word._


	24. A Battle Begins

_**Have another chapter. I won't be updating again for a while cause I have NAPLAN and because I feel like total crap. So yeah, enjoy this one.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Bored411: Yes, it would be bad. And Kameko can always depend on Kakashi if Rina isn't around. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I stood beside Lady Tsunade as she addressed the shinobi that had turned up. Normally, had Rina been here, I would have been standing with the other shinobi.

"Now go!"

I watched the shinobi all leave, apart from Asuma, who Tsunade had asked to wait where he was.

I then watched as he followed her orders and went after Naruto.

"Kameko…you are to help guard the civilians. Should they need evacuation, you are to guard them." Tsunade finally addressed me.

But I didn't agree to her orders. Instead, I narrowed my eyes and stayed where I was.

_"I'm not completely useless you know Tsunade. I still have use of the jutsu I've been taught."_ I said, my voice not holding the tone I should when addressing the Hokage out of my defiance.

"What can you do? In case you forgot, Rina isn't here."

_"I know full well that Rina isn't here. If she were here, then you wouldn't be talking to me right now. But that's not what I'm trying to get at. The point I'm trying to make is that I'm better use helping defend the gates then I am trying to help civilians get to safety. You know my battle style as well as any shinobi of the village. It wouldn't help in an evacuation."_ I reasoned, picking out anything that could help me.

"You have a point there. All right. Go to the main gate and find out how you can be of service to them. Should they tell you to go somewhere, you do it. Do I make myself clear?"

_"Crystal."_ I answered and dashed off before she could utter another word.

* * *

><p>"Kameko, what are you doing here?"<p>

I turned my head to look at the shinobi who just asked as I landed beside those on top of the front gate.

_"I've been assigned to help you lot here."_ I answered with a shrug, looking over at the shinobi fighting below.

"But, what can you do? Rina isn't here!" Another asked in surprise.

_"I'm not absolutely useless without her you know."_ I answered, swishing my tail in slight frustration.

"No point arguing over it now. Kameko, give those on the frontline a hand."

I nodded and leapt down. I charged right towards the battle, my teeth bore in a snarl.

"Sending dogs in now are we? What, are you shinobi so unskilled that you need _animals_ to help you?"

I rolled my eyes as one of them made a simple move to stop me. I jumped out of the way and went for the large guy controlling the earth.

He tried to make the earth crumble beneath me, but I could sense where he was making it crumble before it even began to crumble and split on the surface.

I then leapt at the large guy. He brang one arm up to stop me and I clamped on to that arm. My teeth couldn't sink into his skin though. He was as hard as stone. With a snarl, I gathered fire in the back of my mouth, pushing it through my teeth and onto his arm. When I still got no reaction, I let go of him and leapt back before he could hurt me.

"Kameko! Are you okay?" One of the shinobi asked as he landed next to me.

_"I'm fine. But that guy's harder then a rock."_ I answered, moving my jaw, as it was slightly sore.

"Try and work something out Kameko!" He answered and leapt away.

_Hard as a rock. What breaks rock? And a really hard rock at that._

Shaking my head, I leapt into a tree before the ground could swallow me.

_"Urgh! I'm coming up blank here!"_

As I watched, my eyes suddenly widened as the uneasy feeling in my stomach grew.

_"GET BACK!"_

As quickly as I had realised what was going on, the leaf shinobi leapt back, narrowly avoiding plummeting to their deaths.

"Nice going Kameko." One of them puffed as they landed beside me.

_"Never mind congratulating me on working that out. While my warning did help you get back in time… it didn't help with stopping that!"_ I answered as a large gate-like thing rose from the ground.

"There's one coming up at each of the gates!"

I watched as a defensive barrier surrounded the village. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I leapt onto the ground with the other shinobi. As I landed, I turned my eyes to the gate, just in time to see the enemy appear inside the barrier.

"Kameko. You're the fastest here. Go inform the Hokage of what is happening!"

I glanced at the person who ordered me to do that.

_"Right!"_ I answered and sped off.

**_24nd Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_I sat watching Shikamaru as he tried to figure our situation out. I had one eye on him, another eye on the village._

_"Kameko, don't strain yourself watching over me." Shikamaru commented, watching me as I turned my head to glance at the village before watching him again._

_"I'm not straining myself Shikamaru." I answered truthfully._

_"Still…"_

_I shook my head and turned my gaze to the village. My head then swung quickly as I heard the sound of someone approaching. Quickly, I stood up, my pelt bristling as I let out a snarl._

_"What Kameko?" Shikamaru asked, just as he saw my tense posture._

_"Someone's coming. I can't tell who yet. They're downwind from us. Whoever it is, they know I'm here and they don't want me to scent them." I answered._

_To be truthful, I didn't like that knowledge. If I was right, then there was a big chance that I wasn't going to be much help to Shikamaru, especially if the person who was coming stayed hidden and downwind of me._

_"Don't push yourself. Just focus and let it come to you." Shikamaru warned, looking ready to use his shadow possession jutsu._

_I gave him a slight nod, focusing on who was approaching._


	25. A Familiar Scent

_**NAPLAN went well (I think) and I'm glad it's over. I figured that you guys hat waited long enough for my next update so here it is. My life is getting better (slightly) so I may be able to update more regularly.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Bored411: Well, here's the update. Sorry it's a little later than what you might've liked. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

_"Lady Tsunade!"_

"Yes Kameko what is it?" She asked as I pelted over to her.

_"The enemy has put up some sort of defensive barrier around the village. However, they are able to pass through it with ease."_ I reported, panting slightly.

"I see…Kameko, find Shikamaru and get him to assess the situation. We need his brains right now. Stay with him and protect Shikamaru should he need it. However, if you are needed at a battle, I want you to go without hesitation." Tsunade ordered, turning her gaze to me.

_"Okay!"_ I answered and went off to find Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>I sat watching Shikamaru as he tried to figure our situation out. I had one eye on him, another eye on the village.<p>

"Kameko, don't strain yourself watching over me." Shikamaru commented, watching me as I turned my head to glance at the village before watching him again.

_"I'm not straining myself Shikamaru."_ I answered truthfully.

"Still…"

I shook my head and turned my gaze to the village. My head then swung quickly as I heard the sound of someone approaching. Quickly, I stood up, my pelt bristling as I let out a snarl.

"What Kameko?" Shikamaru asked, just as he saw my tense posture.

_"Someone's coming. I can't tell who yet. They're downwind from us. Whoever it is, they know I'm here and they don't want me to scent them."_ I answered.

To be truthful, I didn't like that knowledge. If I was right, then there was a big chance that I wasn't going to be much help to Shikamaru, especially if the person who was coming stayed hidden and downwind of me.

"Don't push yourself. Just focus and let it come to you." Shikamaru warned, looking ready to use his shadow possession jutsu.

I gave him a slight nod, focusing on who was approaching.

A shinobi darted out of the trees. Both Shikamaru and I reacted at once. I tensed and stood in front of Shikamaru as he preformed his jutsu.

"Easy you two! I'm not an enemy!" The shinobi spoke quickly, taking in our battle position.

Shikamaru relaxed quickly, but I remained alert. It wasn't that I didn't trust the shinobi, more so that I was concerned that he'd been followed.

"Kameko. You're needed down by the main gate. The enemy just keeps popping up. Kiba and a few others are there but they're not doing to well."

I nodded, then glanced at Shikamaru.

"Go Kameko. I'll be there as soon as I talk to Tsunade." He said.

I gave a nod before turning and disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>The sight that greeted me wasn't exactly the best. It was obvious that our group lacked numbers.<p>

I was watching the group when one shinobi let out a yell. I turned my head to see one of the reanimated ninja biting his neck.

Running down quickly I leapt onto the enemy and ripped it away. As soon as I bit its neck, it became like dust and just disappeared.

"Kameko!"

I swiped at another creature as it came near me, ducking as one leapt at my back.

"_What are these things?"_ I asked, gathering fire on my paw and swiping another.

"Reanimated ninja from different villages in the land of fire." Kiba answered.

_"What?"_

"Never heard of the reanimation jutsu?"

I protected another shinobi's back as I worked out our situation.

_"I've heard of it. But, I've also heard that you're meant to be pretty skilled for the jutsu to work for just one reanimation. To reanimate this many people…"_

"I know what you mean. It looks like our enemy is pretty skilled."

I shook my head and continued fighting as Shikamaru came. Shortly after Shikamaru joined us though, the defence barrier faded out.

_"What? Why are they removing the barrier now? Is it a diversion?"_ I asked, pausing from my attacking.

"Quite possible. Keep alert everyone." Shikamaru answered.

I nodded, just as a familiar scent came to me. It was the one scent that I could recognise miles away.

I let out a growl and leapt onto the mound that the reanimated ninja were coming from.

"Kameko! Be careful!"

I ignored the others as I clawed my way up and over it. I ignored the confused yells of the other shinobi as I leapt over the top of the main gate.

"KAMEKO COME BACK!"

**_25th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_I would give you a preview but there really is nothing I can post that won't give major spoilers..._


	26. Torn Decisions

_**Yeah, this really is gonna be the last update for a while. I'm seriously taking a turn for the worst with my health. Until I can improve, everything but school is being put on standby.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Bored411: I reckon it was pretty obvious! And thank you for continuing to read this story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

As I landed, I lifted my nose to the air, finding where the scent was strongest.

"Kameko…"

I turned my head towards the voice then. There, stood the one person I'd been waiting to see for a while.

_"Rina…" _I whispered, almost not believing that I was actually seeing her.

"I'm sorry Kameko…I'm so sorry for leaving." She said as she slowly walked towards me.

_"Why? Why'd you do it?"_ I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"I wasn't thinking straight. With Kakashi in the hospital…everything people used to say…my mind just agreed with it all." She admitted, stopping a small distance away from me.

_"Did you even register how Kakashi or I'd actually feel? We missed you so much…we **starved** ourselves because we couldn't come to terms with your choice."_ I sighed and shook my head.

_"This isn't like last time Rina. Do you think you can just waltz back in because the Leaf is in danger again?"_

Rina glanced away from me, letting out a sigh.

"I'm…not here to help the leaf." She answered slowly.

_"Then why come back?"_

"I wanted to make sure that both you and Kakashi were safe. I just came back to make sure that you got out safely." She answered, her emotion clear in her eyes.

_"And let everyone else get hurt? Do you really care that little about the leaf?"_

Rina kept her gaze on the ground.

"They don't care about a 'monster' like me. Why should I care about what happens to them once the leaf is destroyed." She answered.

_"Destroyed? What do you mean?"_

"The leaf is going to be destroyed, along with everyone in it."

_"NO!"_

I glanced behind me at the Leaf village. Behind those gates, there were shinobi fighting for their lives.

_"What? Why are they removing the barrier now? Is it a diversion?"_

_"Quite possible. Keep alert everyone."_

_It was a diversion. They're keeping us there…so that we won't stop the actual destruction from happening._

"Kameko…come with me. I don't want to see you die."

Rina took a step towards me but I backed away, my ears flat and my eyes wide.

_"And abandon everyone? No way. I'm going to protect this village. I used to pledge my loyalty to you alone…but since you left the village, without me, I've been protecting those around me, Kakashi included. I'm not ready to watch this village fall while I save myself. Not while I can help prevent it."_ I growled.

_"You have a choice Rina. Kakashi isn't here for you to save, but the rest of the village is. It's your choice. You can either help me protect the village or you can go against them, and that means going against me as well."_

Rina stared at me, hurt and torn. This village had been cruel to her, but I'd stuck by her side to the end.

_"Is it really that hard Rina? Is it so easy to think about watching so many people die? Is it easy for you to imagine your friends' deaths, even after they accepted you? To watch children, who know nothing of your past, suffer? Are you really that cruel?"_

Rina looked away from me, narrowing her eyes in pain.

"I am so stupid to think that the village deserves to die…they…I was welcomed here by them. It may have taken a long time…but I was welcomed. And for me to condemn them to a death like this…it's selfish and cruel. Come, Kameko. We have a village to save….again."

I grinned at her as I padded to her side and licked her hand.

_"That's the Rina I know!"_ I grinned at her.

"Right." She answered, making handsigns quickly.

"Hidden Beast Art! Wolf Tenshi!"

**_26th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_I could sense the relief of the other shinobi as Rina and I leapt into the battlefield._

_"Good job Kameko." Shikamaru said, grinning as we gave them a better chance._

_"You guys didn't think I'd abandon you, did you?" I asked as I stopped some of the reanimated ninja from getting to the others._

_"Some of the others had their doubts. Akamaru didn't seem worried about you leaving, and Kiba mentioned something about possibly scenting Rina. The others thought that if you caught her trail, you'd abandon us and chase after Rina." Shikamaru explained._

_"If that was the case, I would have chased after Rina the day she left. But I didn't. You shouldn't have worried about that now. I wouldn't leave the leaf village to be destroyed." I answered, letting out a growl as I helped fight._

_"Destroyed?"_

_"The people who planned this attack, their motivation isn't to just go after someone in particular, like Naruto. Their motive is to remove the Leaf village. They want to kill everyone." Rina said, turning her head to face them._

_"So, this is a diversion?"_

_"Most likely. They probably set this up so that you wouldn't focus on the actual destruction of the village until it was too late."_


	27. Finally Back?

_**One of two updates for you guys. I know it's been a while since I updated, and I am sorry for that. However, don't expect updating to happen sooner now. I'm still suffering and even though school holidays start on Saturday, I'll still have other things that I need to focus on. So, sorry for that.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Bored411: Yep, she's back. And I hope the rest of the chapters continue to keep you interested.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I could sense the relief of the other shinobi as Rina and I leapt into the battlefield.

"Good job Kameko." Shikamaru said, grinning as we gave them a better chance.

"_You guys didn't think I'd abandon you, did you?"_ I asked as I stopped some of the reanimated ninja from getting to the others.

"Some of the others had their doubts. Akamaru didn't seem worried about you leaving, and Kiba mentioned something about possibly scenting Rina. The others thought that if you caught her trail, you'd abandon us and chase after Rina." Shikamaru explained.

_"If that was the case, I would have chased after Rina the day she left. But I didn't. You shouldn't have worried about that now. I wouldn't leave the leaf village to be destroyed._" I answered, letting out a growl as I helped fight.

"Destroyed?"

_"The people who planned this attack, their motivation isn't to just go after someone in particular, like Naruto. Their motive is to remove the Leaf village. They want to kill everyone."_ Rina said, turning her head to face them.

"So, this is a diversion?"

_"Most likely. They probably set this up so that you wouldn't focus on the actual destruction of the village until it was too late."_

I paused as the reanimated ninja began to disappear.

"What the?"

"Is it another distraction?"

_"I don't think so. I think the person who preformed the jutsu has been defeated."_ I answered cautiously, watching through one eye.

"Kameko, Rina, you said the village was going to be destroyed. Do you know how long we have?" Shikamaru asked as Rina undid the jutsu that held us together as the giant two-headed wolf.

_"Who knows?"_ I answered glancing around.

"I'm going to go inform Tsunade. Rina, Kameko. You two go and try find Naruto. We'll need him to help fight the enemy."

I nodded and raced off before Rina could question why. I scented Naruto out quickly and followed his trail.

* * *

><p><strong>Rina's POV<strong>

I sat up groggily as I opened my eyes. It was surprising that I hadn't sustained any bad injuries, but I couldn't say the same for Kameko. She'd taken a bit of damage.

I glanced at where she was laying. It was almost a month after that had happened. Kakashi should be coming back from a mission soon with Team 8.

I had news for Kakashi…but it was to wait until he came back, and for after I talked to Tsunade.

With that thought in mind, I got up and got dressed, tying my hair up neatly.

"_Where are you going?"_ Kameko asked as she lifted her head to look at me when I walked back into the bedroom.

"I need to talk to Tsunade. I'll be back in a little while okay?" I answered, bending down and giving her head a pat.

_"Yeah, sure."_ She answered with a yawn and closed her eyes, laying her head on her paws.

I grinned at her as I stood up. With one last glance at my recovering partner, I turned and headed out.

* * *

><p>"I see. So that's what you came here for?" Tsunade asked as she glanced up at me from her paperwork.<p>

"Yes lady Tsunade. I know it's a lot to ask, especially since I only came back to the village a month ago."

"Indeed you did. Well all right then. But I'll be keeping you on standby. I can't afford for you to be completely off call. Your one of the best shinobi we have. However, do not tell Kakashi that I am keeping you on standby. I do not want to have to go through more hassle because of that one little detail. You can keep that a secret from him, can't you?"

I nodded to Tsunade, giving her a small smile.

"I can manage that much. And keeping me on standby is fine. I don't think I could stand the time length otherwise. I'm used to being on constant ready for a mission. Relaxing just isn't what I'm known for." I grinned slightly.

"No, that is defiantly not one of the points you're known for." Tsunade agreed with a laugh.

"You can go. I'm sure Kameko is waiting for you."

"Right. Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

**_27th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_I was padding through one of the training spots close to the village. Rina was happy with my recovery so she'd allowed me back out an about. I had been fully healed for two weeks now. _

_Sighing, I sat down in the grass and lifted my head to the sky, allowing the breeze to blow through my fur. _

_Although I looked relaxed, I was fully alert, and it was then that I noticed the presence of unfamiliar chakra. _

_I didn't open my eyes, trying to pinpoint the exact location the chakra was emitting from. _

_'Two different spots…and who knows how many more could be out of my range.' _

_I opened both my eyes and lowered my head, glaring through the shadows on the outskirts of the training area. _

_'Now, where are you?'_


	28. New Surprises

_**Two of two updates for you guys. I know it's been a while since I updated, and I am sorry for that. However, don't expect updating to happen sooner now. I'm still suffering and even though school holidays start on Saturday, I'll still have other things that I need to focus on. So, sorry for that.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I glanced up at the sky from my spot on the ground, resting my back on Kameko.

_"How you feeling?"_ Kameko asked, lifting her head and licking my shoulder.

"Fine at the moment. What about you? Is the pain lessening?" I answered, putting one arm around her neck and hugging her.

_"A bit. It'll be a while before I'm up and moving properly again"_ She commented.

"Oh right. I forgot to mention that Tsunade still wants you to help with things like search missions. I have given her permission to give you missions, but it's up to you whether you go." I said, glancing back at the view.

_"That's fine. I can't be lying around all the time."_ Kameko answered with a slight laugh.

"Oh, like you don't do enough of that already." Came a male voice behind us.

_"Hahaha Kakashi. I happen to be under strict orders from both Rina and Tsunade. I've been ordered to take it easy while I recover. So there really isn't anything else for me to do."_ Kameko growled good-naturedly.

"Yeah sure. So what were you talking about?" Kakashi asked, just as I stood up from my spot against Kameko.

"Something that concerns you actually." I replied, turning to face him.

"Oh?"

Kameko started to sit up, but a glare from me made her change her mind quickly.

"So, what is it that you were talking about?" Kakashi pressed, turning my attention back to him.

"Oh, right. I had a talk with Tsunade today. I requested for a long time off ninja duties. Tsunade has agreed, as long as Kameko is allowed to still go on missions should she be needed."

Kakashi glanced at me in confusion.

"Why would you need time off? Are you sick?" He asked, glancing at me in concern.

"No, I'm fine. I would need time off because...I'm pregnant." I answered, giving him a huge grin.

"No? Seriously?" He asked, his single eye wide in surprise.

I gave him a nod. At my confirmation, his eye lit up and he grabbed me quickly, spinning me around before hugging me tightly.

"That's great! When'd you find out?" He asked as he let go of me.

"I found out shortly after you left." I answered, glad that he was happy.

"Wow…"

I gave a slight laugh and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my forehead against his.

"We're finally going to have a family." I whispered, my eyes sparkling slightly.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kameko's POV<strong>

I was padding through one of the training spots close to the village. Rina was happy with my recovery so she'd allowed me back out an about. I had been fully healed for two weeks now.

Sighing, I sat down in the grass and lifted my head to the sky, allowing the breeze to blow through my fur.

Although I looked relaxed, I was fully alert, and it was then that I noticed the presence of unfamiliar chakra.

I didn't open my eyes, trying to pinpoint the exact location the chakra was emitting from.

_Two different spots…and who knows how many more could be out of my range._

I opened both my eyes and lowered my head, glaring through the shadows on the outskirts of the training area.

_Now, where are you?_

I glanced around, just as something whizzed past my right side, grazing my shoulder. Leaping up in surprise, I glanced down at the cut, now flowing freely with blood. I turned around and searched where the kunai came from.

_What's going on here? Do they know who I am?_

I was forced out of my thoughts as a kunai sunk into my skin just below my shoulder. Letting out a yelp, I glared around.

_"Rina, I've got a situation here. I know I really shouldn't ask this of you, but could you lend me a hand? Or send Kakashi if he's with you?"_

I leapt out of the way as a kunai came whizzing at me. I glanced at it, just in time to see the paper bomb before it exploded. Leaping back into a tree in the cloud of the explosion, I let out a growl.

_"Rina? Rina can you hear me?"_

I glared around, trying to pinpoint my enemy's location.

_THERE!_

As soon as I'd pinpointed one of them, I charged towards that area, my eyes narrowed and my body stretched out. I then let out a yelp of pain and surprise as lightning shot up out of the ground and straight into me.

_Damn…Lightning chakra nature…_

I shook the smoke off my fur as I struggled to my paws.

_"Rina? Damn it Rina, why aren't you answering me? If you're with Kakashi, can it wait? I'm in a bad spot here. I need backup…immediately. I can't keep this up forever!"_

_Damn it…what is Rina doing?_

**_28th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"Arf!" _

_"What is it Akamaru?" _

_Kiba, Akamaru! Thank god. _

_"Kiba! Akamaru! Over here!" I called, coughing afterwards from the strain it put on my lungs._

_"Kameko?"_

_I glanced up, just in time to see Kiba and Akamaru. They glanced over at me. Akamaru saw me first and sped over. Kiba followed close behind._

_"Kameko, what happened?"_

_"Akamaru…Kiba…you don't know how glad I am to see the two of you." I said softly, coughing up blood before panting again._

_"Kameko…who did this to you?" Kiba asked, putting a hand on the worst wound I had, stemming the bleeding._

_"Them…" I panted, nodding my head at the trees to the left of me._


	29. Mystery Attack

_**Only one update this time. School's started again for me and I'm really busy with it so I still don't have time to give you an update every week. I'll try and increase my updating speed though.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I lowered my head as blood dripped from my wounds onto the ground. I was panting hard and I was reaching my limit, fast.

_"Please…Rina…I…need…you!"_

My vision started blurring and I started seeing black. I shook my head to clear it, just managing to leap out of the way as a black shadow came at me.

I skidded back a bit and hung my head again, panting.

_I can't go on much longer. I'm so close to my limit. I won't be able to last until Rina will pay attention to me. I won't make it that long._

I glanced up, quickly pinpointing my two enemies. They were watching me but weren't advancing.

_"Arf!"_

"What is it Akamaru?"

_Kiba, Akamaru! Thank god._

_"Kiba! Akamaru! Over here!"_ I called, coughing afterwards from the strain it put on my lungs.

"Kameko?"

I glanced up, just in time to see Kiba and Akamaru. They glanced over at me. Akamaru saw me first and sped over. Kiba followed close behind.

"Kameko, what happened?"

_"Akamaru…Kiba…you don't know how glad I am to see the two of you."_ I said softly, coughing up blood before panting again.

"Kameko…who did this to you?" Kiba asked, putting a hand on the worst wound I had, stemming the bleeding.

_"Them…"_ I panted, nodding my head at the trees to the left of me.

Kiba glanced at the shadows standing on the trees. I glanced at them as well. I watched as they stood there a moment more before they turned and disappeared deeper into the shadows of the trees, moving out of our sight.

As soon as they were gone, the rest of my strength went with them and I collapsed. My lungs were screaming in pain from the strain. My pelt was on fire and I was dizzy from the blood loss.

"Kameko! Hold on all right Kameko? We're going to get you to my sister." Kiba said before turning to Akamaru and narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Are you alright with carrying her Akamaru?" He asked, looking at his friend.

Akamaru nodded, clearly okay with carrying me.

_"No… that's… alright. I…can…walk. It's…not…that…far."_ I panted, my legs shaking as I tried to stand.

My legs didn't agree with me though and they gave way as I began to stand. I collapsed, this time landing on Akamaru's back.

"You got her Akamaru?" Kiba asked as Akamaru stood up.

Akamaru nodded, shifting slightly so that I was resting more comfortably on his back. Kiba gave Akamaru a small grin and walked beside him, keeping a hand on me, incase I slipped from Akamaru's back.

When Kiba glanced worriedly at Akamaru's fur, I knew that I was still loosing blood.

* * *

><p>I could feel Akamaru panting beneath me. I felt bad for letting him carry me all this way.<p>

"Hold on Akamaru. A little farther. We're almost there." Kiba coaxed his friend, the worried look in his eyes still plain.

I glanced at Kiba weakly, the blood loss getting to me.

"Kiba, what's going on?" Came a voice as we came closer.

"Oh Hana! Thank god your still here!" Kiba said, running the rest of the way with Akamaru.

"I told you I would be. What's going on?" Hana answered, slightly annoyed.

"Kameko got ambushed. She's badly hurt and she's lost a lot of blood. She hasn't stopped loosing blood since we found her earlier today." Kiba replied, running his hand through my blood soaked silver fur.

Hana glanced at me, then at the blood that covered Kiba's hand and the blood that had soaked into Akamaru's fur.

"Akamaru, get her inside. Kiba, see if you can contact Rina and explain the situation to her." Hana said quickly as I faded and everything went black.

**Rina's POV**

As I sat eating, I couldn't shake Kameko's voice out of my head. I'd had a dream where I had heard her begging me to answer her. She had seemed desperate.

I was also concerned about her. Nightfall was approaching soon and she wasn't back yet. Kakashi had come home half an hour ago, but there was still no sign of Kameko.

I heard the bark of a dog at the front door. Thinking it might have been Kameko, I went to the door and opened it. There sat the messenger from Hana's veterinarian clinic.

I bent down and took the note from the dog, giving it a nod, dismissing it as I closed the door and went into the living room. I sat next to Kakashi on the couch and unfolded the note.

_Rina-sensei_

_I'm sorry to have to give the news to you in this format, but there was no other way for me to get the news to you as quickly as possible._

_Earlier today, Akamaru and I were walking through the training field when we found Kameko there. She was bleeding heavily and was barely standing. She told us that she had been ambushed. She said that she had been trying to contact you but wasn't getting a response. Those who ambushed her disappeared shortly after we arrived. I wasn't able to catch a glimpse of what they looked like._

_I have taken Kameko to my sister's clinic. My sister is assessing her and would like to see you as soon as possible. Kameko has lost a lot of blood and even without being assessed, Hana said that her life is on the line._

_We would appreciate it if you came by the clinic as soon as you can so that we can give you all the details of what has happened today._

_Again, I am sorry to have given you the information like this. Please don't feel too bad. And don't worry about Akamaru. He's resting after carrying Kameko and he'll be fine in a few hours._

_Kiba._

I just stared at the note as I finished it. My hands were shaking badly as I stared at the note, not really seeing it.

Kakashi gently pried the note out of my hands so that he could read it. I continued to stare at my hands that had been holding the note.

_I was actually hearing Kameko. She wanted my help. She was suffering and battling for so long. She pushed herself to the limit, all the while waiting for me to answer her and come help. I let her down…again._

Kakashi shook me out of my thoughts gently. He was careful not to jerk me or the baby too hard.

"Rina…we should head over there. Kameko needs your support." He said softly, lifting my head so that I was looking at him.

"R-right…"

**_29th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_I turned my gaze back to Kameko as I picked up the washcloth and gently cleaned up Kameko's pelt. _

_I'm sorry Kameko. I've been an idiot thinking that I'm the one who had to protect you all the time. When I left, you managed to survive because others around you took over what I used to do. They filled in for my absence. But they never actually took my place. I used to be so worried about that. I was worried that you'd leave me for someone who could care for you better. But I was an idiot. No one can take my place in your heart. I realise that now. They say you normally realise something when its too late, and maybe I am. But…I'll keep using it. I will rely on my teammates more now…and worry less about one particular thing. _

_I shook my head as a single tear finally escaped. _

_I love you Kameko. And I'm sorry for being an idiot for as long as I have. I promise I'll never be so stupid again. I need to think properly, especially with a kid on the way. _

_I rested my hand lightly on her side, my eyes softening slightly as I remembered the day that I first got Kameko._


	30. Grief and Blame

_**My GOD has it been a while. I am SO sorry for the wait guys. I've been so busy with life and school that I didn't even think about this story. So yeah, I'll be updating with 2 or 3 chapters to make up for that.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I stared at Kameko's beaten body. She had already been shaved, stitched and fixed up. Her coat hadn't yet been washed and was still soaked with her blood.

I could slightly hear what Kakashi and Hana were talking about in the back of my mind, although I didn't really register what they were saying.

"There is still a large chance of Kameko dying. If she makes it through the night, then there's a better chance of her survival. But for her to get into such a state and for no one to notice, even with her at that clearing… it's confusing. She was pushed far beyond her limit. How she was able to stay standing until Kiba came I don't know." Hana said gravely.

Kakashi let out a sigh and glanced at Kameko.

"That's Rina's training for you. She's trained her so well. It'd be a shame for her to loose Kameko now. It'd send Rina into an emotional overdrive. I know she already blames herself about this. She was asleep at the time Kameko was calling out for her, and yet she could hear and remember each word that Kameko said to her. But she believed it to be part of her dream…"

I didn't glance up as Kiba bent down next to me and gently swiped a washcloth over Kameko's fur, removing some of the blood.

Finally, I turned my gaze to him.

"Thank you, Kiba. If it weren't for you and Akamaru…Kameko would already be dead." I whispered softly.

"Akamaru caught her scent mingled with blood first. If he hadn't…I might have gone right past her. It's also thanks to him that we got her here as fast as we did." Kiba admitted, wringing out the blood soaked cloth then washing her again.

"And I'm grateful for that. I'm in your debt."

"Don't be Rina-sensei. You'd have done the same thing for Akamaru. In fact, you did the same thing. You healed him much quicker than my sister could have. Think of this as me repaying the favour." Kiba replied, glancing up at me.

I nodded and reached out a hand, gently patting Kameko's head.

"She doesn't blame you, ya know Rina-sensei." Kiba said as he continued to softly clean up Kameko.

"What?"

"What happened earlier today? Kameko doesn't blame you. There was no guarantee that she could have gotten through to you as it was. It was a 50/50 gamble. But Kameko took that chance. And even though she didn't get a reply, she continued to fight. Rina-sensei, you know that Kameko won't go down without a fight. The ambush wasn't your fault, and neither was her getting hurt. Your training was perfect. So don't blame yourself. Kameko doesn't blame you, so you shouldn't either." Kiba explained, sitting back to look at me seriously.

"I know. But I can't help but feel guilty. She's my best friend…I vowed to protect her." I answered, glancing down at her.

"And she vowed to protect you. But you can't be everywhere at once. Trying would only get you killed. Sometimes, you have to let others take over and help. That's what teamwork is about. There is no point being in a team if you don't trust the others to protect the life of anyone in the group. While I am Akamaru's best friend, and I want to protect him in any way possible, sometimes I had to rely on Shino or Hinata to protect him because I couldn't. Relying on others for that isn't a bad thing." Kiba pointed out as he pushed the bowl of water and washcloth towards me before he stood up.

"Just think about it Rina-sensei." He said, before turning and sitting in front of Akamaru, patting his head.

I turned my gaze back to Kameko as I picked up the washcloth and gently cleaned up Kameko's pelt.

_I'm sorry Kameko. I've been an idiot thinking that I'm the one who had to protect you all the time. When I left, you managed to survive because others around you took over what I used to do. They filled in for my absence. But they never actually took my place. I used to be so worried about that. I was worried that you'd leave me for someone who could care for you better. But I was an idiot. No one can take my place in your heart. I realise that now. They say you normally realise something when its too late, and maybe I am. But…I'll keep using it. I will rely on my teammates more now…and worry less about one particular thing._

I shook my head as a single tear finally escaped.

_I love you Kameko. And I'm sorry for being an idiot for as long as I have. I promise I'll never be so stupid again. I need to think properly, especially with a kid on the way._

I rested my hand lightly on her side, my eyes softening slightly as I remembered the day that I first got Kameko.

**Flashback**

_I stared at the small silver puppy in front of me in confusion._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked it softly, bending down and holding out a hand to it._

_It let out a small yip and sniffed my hand before licking it._

_"Her name is Kameko." Came a voice behind me._

_I spun around to see my father with a large wolf beside him._

_"Kameko?"_

_My father nodded before patting the wolf beside him._

_"She's the first born pup of your mother's partner and mine right here. And she's your partner from now on." He answered._

_"My partner?" I repeated, turning back to look at the silver puppy._

_"That's right. When you're battling, she'll be right there by your side. But remember Rina, she entrusts her life to you. You are to protect her in the same way she protects you. She's the only partner you'll have for life."_

_"Only partner I'll have for life…"_

_I picked Kameko up and stood up, looking at the small puppy. As the puppy wagged her tail, I grinned happily._

_"Right then Kameko. From now on, you and I are partners!"_

**End of Flashback**

I grinned at the memory. Since that day, we'd been inseparable. Even when the destruction of my clan happened, Kameko was there right by my side.

_You're my partner for life. I only had one shot to make it right. And I failed. I failed you Kameko…I'm so sorry._

I glanced at her one last time before I stood up with a sigh. Kakashi glanced at me before he came over, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Rina?"

I put one hand over his before I turned around and went to Hana, bowing to her.

"Thank you for what you've already done for Kameko. Please…contact me as soon as you have some news on her." I said before turning to look at Kiba.

"Kiba, Akamaru. Thank you so much for the part you've played in helping Kameko."

Kiba nodded at me and Akamaru barked in reply. I gave both of them a small grin before turning to Kakashi.

"Come on Kakashi, it's time to go." I said to him, before turning and walking out the door.

"Right..."

**_30th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_I sighed and closed my eyes, letting out a sigh._

_"Rina?"_

_I didn't lift my head to look at Kakashi, instead burying my head in his chest._

_Kakashi's arms tightened around me before he pulled me into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, pulling me into his lap._

_"What's wrong Rina?" He asked softly, gently resting one hand on my abdomen in slight worry._

_"I'm fine, just tired." I lied, pulling myself closer to him._

_I could tell Kakashi didn't believe my lie, but he didn't say any more. He just leant back until he was lying back on the bed with me resting on his chest. I pulled myself closer to his chest as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist as I began to fall asleep._


	31. A Huge Relief

_**My GOD has it been a while. I am SO sorry for the wait guys. I've been so busy with life and school that I didn't even think about this story. So yeah, I'll be updating with 2 or 3 chapters to make up for that.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

My eyes flew open quickly as a large wave of nausea hit me. Not even checking whether I woke Kakashi or not, I got up and sped to the bathroom, getting there just in time before my stomach won against me and I threw up.

"Rina?"

I didn't glance towards Kakashi as he stumbled tiredly to the bathroom door. I knew it was early then, just from the sound of Kakashi's steps as he came over to me.

He just stood by me, rubbing my back until I was done.

When I finally had a break, I rested my forehead against the cold glass of the mirror on the wall above the sink.

"K-Kakashi…what time is it?" I panted, glancing at him.

"It's 4 in the morning. You feeling better?" He answered, pulling my hair back.

I paused for a minute to assess how my stomach was feeling. It seemed to have settled and I wasn't feeling nauseous any more.

"Yeah…" I began, sighing slightly as my abrupt awakening caught up to me.

Kakashi pulled me into a hug after I had finished cleaning my teeth and washing my face.

"Sorry for waking you up." I whispered as I hugged him back.

"Don't be. I don't mind." He answered, kissing the top of my head.

I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Rina?"

I didn't lift my head to look at Kakashi, instead burying my head in his chest.

Kakashi's arms tightened around me before he pulled me into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, pulling me into his lap.

"What's wrong Rina?" He asked softly, gently resting one hand on my abdomen in slight worry.

"I'm fine, just tired." I lied, pulling myself closer to him.

I could tell Kakashi didn't believe my lie, but he didn't say any more. He just leant back until he was lying back on the bed with me resting on his chest. I pulled myself closer to his chest as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist as I began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I groggily opened my eyes, turning slightly in Kakashi's grip to block the sunlight from my eyes.<p>

"Morning beautiful." Kakashi said sleepily.

I lifted my head to look into his dark eye.

"Morning Kakashi." I said back, giving him a quick kiss.

"How you feeling?"

I paused for a minute then pushed up against his chest, moving into a sitting position, straddling him.

"Better. Much better." I answered, giving him a grin.

He grinned back as he brang up one hand and pushed one of my bangs away from my eyes.

"That's good." He answered before pushing himself into a sitting position.

I nodded, just as a bark came from the door before Hana's messenger dog came running in.

I took the note from it quickly, unfolding it and reading it before the dog even had time to stop.

_Rina_

_I'm pleased to say that Kameko has made it through the night and is responding to treatment. While there is still a small chance that she could loose her life, I am more convinced that she will make a full recovery. That being said, it will be at least a month or two before she can go back to missions. I would also suggest that someone keeps an eye on her at all times. I don't think this attack was random._

_I will send more news to you as soon as I can. Feel free to drop by and visit Kameko when you like, but not today. I've got to get a few more things sorted out with her before she can begin proper recovery. Anytime from tomorrow, you can come and see her._

_Kiba, Akamaru or myself will be watching her throughout her recovery time with us, so you don't have to worry about her being attacked here._

_Hana_

I felt relief flood through me as I got to the end of the letter. Kakashi gave me a look when he noticed that I wasn't reacting badly to the news. With a small grin, I showed him the letter.

I watched as his single eye scanned the letter.

"I see. So she's not out of the woods yet, but Hana is more convinced that she'll live. That's good news. However…"

I glanced at Kakashi in concern.

"However? What is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi lifted his head to look at me, the look in his eye scaring me slightly.

"It's what Hana mentioned. She mentioned that she didn't think this was just an accident. She thinks that someone knew what he or she was doing, and whom they were up against. Whoever did this, their plan wasn't to just randomly attack whoever came along. It is possible that they tracked Kameko to where she was, getting to her when she was in a secluded spot. And then, attacking her when they knew she wouldn't get help."

I stared at Kakashi as he thought about it. I mulled it over in my brain, until something Kameko had talked to me about came to my mind.

_"Rina, listen to me. I want you to be careful. While you were away from the village, Ryouta came by looking for you. He tried to force me to give away your location, and if it hadn't been for Kakashi, I don't know how I would have gotten out of that mess. But…that's not the point I'm trying to make. He wants you Rina, and he's determined to get you, no matter what. He'll do anything to have his way. You have to be careful. He knows more about you then you'd like."_

"They were eliminating her." I muttered in realisation.

"What?"

"They were eliminating Kameko. They were trying to get her out of the way so that they could get me. Whoever did this knew that Kameko and I try to never separate from each other for too long. They know that they wouldn't be able to get to me with Kameko around, so they tried to remove her."

Kakashi just stared at me, accidentally opening his left eye as he did.

"Y-you think they were after you?" He said, staring at me.

The way Kakashi was staring at me with his sharingan eye was actually making me uncomfortable. I was used to seeing it, but that doesn't mean it makes it any more comfortable.

"It makes sense. There is no other reason for them to go after Kameko. She doesn't go around making enemies." I answered, trying not to focus on Kakashi's sharingan eye.

"If they are after you…" He paused and glanced down.

Without meaning to, I let out a sigh of relief as Kakashi removed his gaze from me.

"What? Rina, is something the matter?" He asked, glancing back up towards me.

I tried to ignore the unease in my stomach as I tensed ever so slightly.

"No. It's just…well…its your sharingan. Now matter how used to it I am, it still gets to me." I answered, looking away from him.

"OH! I'm sorry Rina! I didn't fully register that I'd opened that eye! I'm so sorry!" He said quickly, touching my shoulder.

I glanced back at him, my body relaxing as I saw that he had closed his eye.

"Don't be. Its stupid really." I answered.

**_31st Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_I stood in the doorway, snarling. My eyes were narrowed dangerously and were focused on the slumped form of Ryouta as he gathered himself._

_The locals mostly stared at Ryouta in shock, while others stared at me in terror as I took one step out of the doorway._

_"How DARE you!" I snapped at him, my anger and loathing thick in my voice._

_"How DARE you come into Rina's house uninvited! How DARE you touch her!"_

_I was on the verge of loosing it completely. My body was shaking with my rage and my eyes were blazing with my fury._

__"What are you going to do about it, mutt?" __


	32. Pure Rage

_**My GOD has it been a while. I am SO sorry for the wait guys. I've been so busy with life and school that I didn't even think about this story. This'll be the last one for tonight.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

**Kameko's POV**

I glanced at where Rina was laying on the sofa. I'd been home for a month but I still wasn't allowed out of her sight yet. It wasn't that I minded, I wanted to keep her in my sight as well. It was just that I didn't want to strain Rina or the baby.

Shaking my head at my idiocy, I laid my head down and closed my eyes, expecting to go to sleep.

I was just dozing off when I heard Rina let out a small noise of discomfort. My eyes flew open and I was standing in an instant. I turned to look at Rina to see Ryouta caressing her cheek.

At his daring, my lips parted in a large angry snarl. Without registering what I was doing, I had picked him up and thrown him out the door, breaking most of the doorway in the process.

I stood in the doorway, snarling. My eyes were narrowed dangerously and were focused on the slumped form of Ryouta as he gathered himself.

The locals mostly stared at Ryouta in shock, while others stared at me in terror as I took one step out of the doorway.

_"How DARE you!"_ I snapped at him, my anger and loathing thick in my voice.

_"How DARE you come into Rina's house uninvited! How DARE you touch her!"_

I was on the verge of loosing it completely. My body was shaking with my rage and my eyes were blazing with my fury.

"What are you going to do about it, mutt?" Ryouta asked bravely as he stood up and brushed rubble off himself.

In answer, my front paws blazed with searing hot fire. The villagers near me jumped back, the females screaming.

My tail swished in anger as the fire slowly crept up my forelegs.

"Now now Kameko! You know it's not good to play with-ARGH!"

I had swiped my paw, sending searing hot claw marks and scratching his shoulder, without me being near him.

"Kameko! Calm down!"

I didn't listen to Rina, too pissed at Ryouta to care that I was doing this so publicly.

"Someone inform Lady Hokage!" One of the bystanders yelled out.

I ignored them as well. To me they weren't even there. All I could see in my fury was Ryouta.

"Come now Kameko, are you really going to hurt an old friend?" He said as he held his hand to his burning flesh.

I let out a loud snarl in answer, the fire spreading quickly over the rest of my body until my whole body was alight.

Ryouta took a step back as he recognised the sign of bloodlust in my eyes, his eyes wide in terror. And he was smart to be scared. I wanted to see his blood spilled. And I wanted to be the one to spill it.

With another snarl, I charged forward towards Ryouta. But before I could reach him, I was slammed back into the wall of Rina's house.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I barely recognised the voice as I stood up. My pelt was smoking but no longer on fire. But I still craved bloodshed.

My eyes locked on Ryouta instantly.

"KAMEKO! STAND DOWN! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lady Tsunade repeated herself, turning to glare at me.

I shook my head, calming down instantly.

"AND YOU! YOU DARE HAVE THE NERVE TO UNSETTLE A NINJA HOUND LIKE THAT?!" Tsunade turned her attention to Ryouta, her angry gaze causing him to cower.

Rina finally stepped out of her house, grabbing me roughly by the back of my neck and forcing me on the ground.

"Tsunade is right. That's enough from you."

I glanced up at her angry face.

"And you! What are you doing here?" She growled at Ryouta, glaring at him.

"You know why I'm here Rina. So does Kameko. Why do you think she reacted so badly. You know she hates me."

"She has good reason to." Rina replied, glancing down at me.

"Come on Rina! Y-"

"Enough Ryouta! I don't want to hear it. After all that you've done, there's no way your welcome here." She growled, her patience with him thin.

"But Rina-"

"I said ENOUGH! I don't care Ryouta! I've had enough of your manipulations and lies. I've got a life now. A good life. I'm happy. You can't change that, no matter whether you think you can or not."

I ripped myself out of Rina's grip and stood up, shaking my pelt as I did. I glanced around us, and it was then that I realised just how many people there were watching this. Tsunade was standing there with shinobi, looking ready to intervene if a fight broke out again.

"You call this a life? Rina, these people hate your guts! Weren't they the reason you left in the first place? Or is the thing that happened with your clan nothing?" Ryouta growled as he took a step towards Rina before stopping, noticing my now tense posture.

"They accepted me a while ago. They accepted me in a way you never could. They allowed kindness into their hearts and they gave me something I wanted." Rina answered, glancing around at everyone.

"And, I got more then just friends. I found love, a concept you don't understand. Now Ryouta, I think its best that you leave. I have nothing more to say to you."

I watched Ryouta's face scrunch up in anger before he calmed himself slightly.

"What makes him so special?" Ryouta grumbled, glaring at me.

"He loves me for who I am, not who he wants me to be. That, and I can finally have a family."

My eyes widened in shock as Rina mentioned that.

_No! Rina why? Why mention that?_ I thought in terror, my eyes locked on Ryouta.

His expression turned to one of disgust as he registered what Rina was meaning. Darting forward, he went for Rina.

With a growl, I stood in front of Rina, my teeth bared as he skidded to a halt.

"Come on Kameko. What are you going to do? There is so many people here, plus your Hokage. Are you really going to try this again?" He teased, watching me closely.

_"I couldn't care less about who is here. You're not touching Rina! Not while I can fight!"_ I answered, watching him just as closely.

"Then I'll just have to stop you from fighting." He answered and darted at me.

I went for his arm, but he brang up his knee at that moment, kneeing me right in the spot that I'd had surgery from the attacks.

With a gasp, I fell onto my side behind him. My chest screamed in pain as I struggled to get up.

_"Leave…her…alone!"_ I choked out, watching as he darted forward and pushed Rina against the wall, his hand clasped around her throat.

_"Rina…"_

"None of you move! If you do, I'll kill her."

I struggled again to get up, trying to ignore the pain as I staggered to my feet. My legs shook and my vision was blurred as I lowered my head and let out a cough.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I raised my head quickly to see Kakashi ripping Ryouta away from Rina and throwing him into the wall behind me.

I turned my head to see him slumped there, dazed. As soon as he was away from Rina, Tsunade sent the order and the shinobi grabbed him.

"Rina!"

I turned to look at where Rina was slumped on the ground, clutching her throat.

I went to go to her when I went dizzy and collapsed.

**_32nd Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"We can always rely on her to protect you." Kakashi muttered as he sat down next to me._

_"Yeah. She really lost it earlier. You should have seen her. She literally wanted his blood. I have only seen her like that once before. It's rare that she gets that out of control." I answered, watching her._

_"I could sense her bloodlust all through the village, but it was hard to pinpoint where it was coming from because it was so powerful. She wouldn't have been satisfied until that guy lay in a million pieces. It's a good thing she didn't rip him to shreds though…way too many people."_

_Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him._

_"Rina…I think Kameko would agree when I say that you weren't thinking straight. Mentioning the baby in front of someone who would do anything to make you his possession was a bad idea. To him, it means that you're already mine, that he's lost and that there is no point in going after you. While I know that is what you want…the only thing that will be going through his mind now is that if he can't have you, no one can."_


	33. Now It Gets Serious

_**Sorry again for the wait. On top of school, I now have a job so that's two things I REALLY need to focus on. But, holidays are soon.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

**Rina's POV**

"Is it getting easier to breath?" Kakashi asked as he handed me a cup of water.

"Yes." I answered, my eyes glancing down at Kameko's unconscious form.

"We can always rely on her to protect you." Kakashi muttered as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah. She really lost it earlier. You should have seen her. She literally wanted his blood. I have only seen her like that once before. It's rare that she gets that out of control." I answered, watching her.

"I could sense her bloodlust all through the village, but it was hard to pinpoint where it was coming from because it was so powerful. She wouldn't have been satisfied until that guy lay in a million pieces. It's a good thing she didn't rip him to shreds though…way too many people."

Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him.

"Rina…I think Kameko would agree when I say that you weren't thinking straight. Mentioning the baby in front of someone who would do anything to make you his possession was a bad idea. To him, it means that you're already mine, that he's lost and that there is no point in going after you. While I know that is what you want…the only thing that will be going through his mind now is that if he can't have you, no one can." He said seriously, looking into my eyes steadily.

"I know…I wasn't really thinking. I just wanted him to leave me alone…And I now think that he is the one responsible for Kameko's injuries. She reacted so badly just at the sight of him that he knew if he came to me while she was around, he wouldn't survive." I said softly, glancing away.

"That makes sense. But Rina…be careful."

* * *

><p>I sat underneath a tree with Kameko. She had her head resting in my lap but her ears were alert and I could tell that even though she was asleep, she'd wake up at the sound of someone approaching.<p>

I had one hand on her head, scratching it. The other was lying on my stomach. I was deep in thought when Kameko's head jerked up and she let out a growl as she scanned the area, her ears pricked.

I listened carefully, hearing the footsteps of someone.

"Hey, Rina. Do you mind if I sit with you?" The person asked as she came to a halt.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Go right ahead Kurenai!" I answered as I scratched Kameko's head, helping her relax.

Kurenai sat next to me before she reached over and gave Kameko a pat. Kameko gave her hand a lick in return.

"_Sorry about growling at you Kurenai._" She apologised, her ears lying back for a second.

"Don't worry about it Kameko. You're on edge, I get that. I heard about what happened outside Rina's home the other day. I'm just glad the two of you are okay." Kurenai answered, glancing at me.

"Yeah. It's thanks to Kameko here that Ryouta wasn't able to do too much to me. She got him out the second she recognised him." I answered, continuing to gently stroke her.

Kurenai noticed the uncomfortable look in Kameko's eye so she decided to change the subject.

"I heard an interesting bit of news from Kakashi earlier today." She began, grinning at me.

"Oh? And what'd he tell you?" I asked, glancing at her.

"That he's going to be a father…or rather, that your pregnant. Congrats!" Kurenai answered with a larger grin.

"_Trust Kakashi…_" I muttered with a laugh.

"Thanks Kurenai. Yeah, He's going to be a father soon enough. By the way, I never told you congrats on your baby." I said the last sentence carefully, fully aware of whom the father was.

"Thanks Rina. And don't feel so hesitant to talk about it. While it does hurt a bit that he's not here, I have to go on with life. Asuma would want that after all." Kurenai answered, looking away.

I let out a soft sigh and took one of her hands in mine, causing her to look at me.

"I know it hurts Kurenai, but you won't be alone in raising your child. I promise. I'll be there to help, after all, I'll have a young one to care for soon enough." I promised her, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Rina. That means a lot."

**_33rd Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_No preview cause I have a massive headache_**


	34. New Mission?

_**Again, I apologise for the wait. I now have two (or three, depending) stories that I'm working on at a time. Plus school. So I'm doing what I can!**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

"Rina!"

I opened the door to house sleepily, groggily looking at the person at the doorway.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, aware of Kameko standing tense behind me.

"Lady Tsunade has requested that you see her." The shinobi answered.

"Right…I'll head right over." I answered and closed the door.

_"Rina?"_ Kameko asked as I leant against the door, taking in a deep breath.

"Kameko, where is Kakashi?" I asked her urgently.

_"Uhh…he went on a mission yesterday remember? He won't be back for a while."_ Kameko answered, looking at me in confusion.

I let out a sigh of relief and pushed off the door, heading to the bathroom and getting ready to see Tsunade.

_"Rina what's got you so stressed out? You shouldn't stress too much, you don't want to cause harm to the baby…"_ Kameko said softly as I went back and forth.

"I know, I know. But Kameko, there's a possibility that Tsunade needs me for a mission. If I am, and should Kakashi find out…then there will be trouble." I answered, sighing slightly.

_"Why don't you hear what Tsunade has to say before you stress out?"_

"Good idea. I'll do that."

* * *

><p>"That's about everything. You think you're up to it? Remember, you have every right to decline because you are meant to be off duty, although I have kept you on standby." Tsunade finished up her explanation to me.<p>

"And if I don't go, then he'll just cause more trouble. Kameko and I are the best against him. We know his tactics…his ways…his thought patterns. We're the best shot for this mission. As long as I have Kameko with me, I am not worried about this mission. I accept." I answered strongly.

"Good. This mission shouldn't take too long, but I'll try cover for you should Kakashi get back before you. If he finds out the truth though…I'm leaving the reasoning with him up to you."

"Right. I can do that. He'll listen." I answered strongly.

"I hope he will, for your sake." Tsunade answered as she dismissed me.

* * *

><p><em>"Why Rina? Out of every mission to accept, you accept this one?"<em> Kameko grumbled as we waited for the backup team at the gates.

"Kameko, we're the best against him. The others don't know what they're up against." I reasoned with her, glancing down.

_"But…"_

"I know Kameko. I'll take it as easy as I can. But there's no way I can be as safe as you want me to be. I'm not worried. I have you with me."

Kameko let out a sigh and shook her head. I guessed that she was probably still against this.

_"Okay fine. But Rina…I still don't think this is a good idea. He knows you're pregnant. He'll do anything to kill you now."_

I sighed as she warned me about that. Kakashi had already warned me and I'd been on my alert since he had. And he had been right, Kameko did agree with him.

"Yes Kameko, I am aware of that. Kakashi has already talked that part over with me."

_"Speaking of Kakashi, what'll happen if he finds out you went on this mission?"_ Kameko asked, tilting her head.

"Don't even go there Kameko. It's bad enough that we're going to have Gai on my team. Knowing Kakashi, he probably hasn't told Gai the news and I want to keep it that way. Oh, and Sakura is coming with us." I said, glancing at her.

_"Sakura's coming? But doesn't she know?"_

"Kameko, Gai is basically the only one who doesn't. Tsunade's already explained my situation to Sakura and Kiba. So, keep your mouth shut around him, okay?"

Kameko rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

_"He'll find out eventually Rina. There's no way he wouldn't."_ She warned, watching as Gai leapt down towards us.

"Rina!"

I let out a small sigh and pushed off the part of the gate that I was leaning on, giving him a weak grin.

"Hello Gai." I said, my grin fading as I noticed his look.

_She didn't…she wouldn't._

"So Rina, when were you going to tell me you were pregnant with my rival's kid?"

_She did._

Kameko glanced at me as I looked down, sighing softly.

_The minute we get back from this mission…Tsunade is going to get it._

_"Uhh Rina…we should probably head off. Sakura and Kiba are coming."_ Kameko said, prodding me with her paw.

"Urgh."

**_34th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"Are you sure about this Rina?"_

_I sighed as Kameko pestered me yet again about my decision._

_Enough please Kameko! I'm positive on my decision. And even if I wasn't, it's too late to back out now._

_Kameko glanced at me as I heard voices ahead. I signalled for the group to wait as I landed on a branch, looking ahead by pinpointing an animal close to them._

_"So, our next mission is to kill this female shinobi? Are you sure? She is the one you've devoted your life to finding and making yours. Are you that quick to give up on her?"_

_"She's a lost cause. There is no way I could get her now. Find her and kill her. That pet of hers shouldn't be a problem so don't worry about it. Your main and only focus is the shinobi Rina Kamaya."_


	35. The Final Battle

_**Here you go~! Have another chapter the day after I updated :P. I really am sorry for how slow I am at updating. This should keep you all satisfied for a little while longer**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

Kameko stopped as we led the group forward. As soon as she stopped, I stopped one branch in front of her.

"What is it Kameko? Are we getting closer?" I asked her, jumping back onto the branch beside her as the rest of the group stopped behind us.

_"Yes we are. His scent is a lot stronger. And I can also smell those two who ambushed me before. They're here…and so is another person."_ Kameko answered, her tail flicking as she pinpointed them.

"I see. How much further along are they?"

_"About 1-2 miles? They're pretty close."_

I nodded to her before heading off again, Kameko racing by my side.

_"Are you sure about this Rina?"_

I sighed as Kameko pestered me yet again about my decision.

_Enough please Kameko! I'm positive on my decision. And even if I wasn't, it's too late to back out now._

Kameko glanced at me as I heard voices ahead. I signalled for the group to wait as I landed on a branch, looking ahead by pinpointing an animal close to them.

_"So, our next mission is to kill this female shinobi? Are you sure? She is the one you've devoted your life to finding and making yours. Are you that quick to give up on her?"_

_"She's a lost cause. There is no way I could get her now. Find her and kill her. That pet of hers shouldn't be a problem so don't worry about it. Your main and only focus is the shinobi Rina Kamaya."_

I shook my head and removed the connection I had to the animal.

"They're right ahead, and Kakashi was right. Those two who attacked Kameko have now been given the 'mission' of finding and killing me. They no longer want me alive." I informed the others quickly.

"So how are we going to fight them?"

I turned to the others quickly.

"Leave Ryouta to Kameko and me. We've battled him before. We know his tricks and the way he fights. Kiba and Akamaru, I want you two to go after a guy that looks like this."

I paused in the strategy to touch my hand to both Akamaru's and Kiba's head, giving them the image of their enemy.

"They all use close combat but he will also sometimes use midrange combat so be careful. Gai, you and Sakura will take the two that went after Kameko. From how Kameko explained her battle, they use long-range and close combat. They normally stick to being hidden so it is hard for you to pinpoint their location. However you should be able to eventually work out the pattern that they work in. Be careful though, if you attack one, the other will protect them. So work together to bring them down." I finished, looking at each of them.

"Right!"

Standing up I turned towards the clearing the enemy was staying in.

"Spread out, we'll go with an ambush." I said as soon as I was in position.

I waited for the others to position themselves. As soon as the last one was in position, I raised my hand, then leapt forward, the others lurching forward with me.

Before anyone in the group could react, I had landed on Ryouta's back, a kunai already pointed at his neck.

Kameko landed in front of him as the others leapt away to battle their own opponents.

"Surprise bastard!" I growled in Ryouta's ear, not removing the kunai from his neck.

"Rina… You've saved me the hassle of having to find you. And Kameko too. Thank you for that." He answered, not shaken in the least.

"Ahh yes. The mission to kill me. I'm sorry to say that the mission won't be happening."

"You're right. There is no need for the mission. Because I can kill you here and now!" Ryouta answered, using a substitution jutsu.

I stepped back away from the smoke with Kameko by my side. I could see where he was, and I focused on him.

He came charging right toward us and I flipped back before he could grab me. As I was in the air, I preformed hand signs quickly before landing.

"Water Style! Liquid Vortex!" I yelled as Kameko gathered water at her paws.

I sent water underneath Ryouta and Kameko used the water at her paws to churn it and raise it, catching Ryouta into a vortex.

Kameko then leapt back beside me as the water pulled off her paws.

"Nice going Kameko!" I said to her, grinning.

"Earth Style! Mud Explosion."

I watched as the vortex became a brown colour and began to slow down and decend.

"Great. I forgot he had an Earth nature." I growled waiting for him to emerge.

"Nice try Rina, but you need more then that." Ryouta laughed standing up.

"Obviously." I just muttered.

Kameko braced herself beside me, incase she had to stop Ryouta before he got to me.

"Alright, my turn." Ryouta grinned, already making handsigns.

However, before he could finish, I lifted up both my hands in a sign.

"Lightning Style! Wolf Thunder Jutsu!"

Kameko was running forward as I said that. Her eyes glowed a blue white and electricity sparked off her fur as she charged at Ryouta. He brang up earth to protect him but Kameko plowed through it before she hit him. She pushed him over before leaping back beside me, her pelt still spiked from the electricity.

"Damn it. I forgot that you can use all five nature types." Ryouta growled as he picked himself up.

"And that's why you are at a disadvantage." I answered, just as I felt someone push me down.

I glanced up to see Kameko holding me down, her eyes narrowed as she watched a jutsu fly over us.

_"Are you alright Rina?"_ She asked as she got off me.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Kameko." I answered, glancing behind me to see Kiba and Akamaru locked in battle with their opponent.

"Looks like we're gonna have to be a little more careful." I commented as I stood up.

_"Yeah."_

* * *

><p>I skidded back, my breathing harder then before. I'd been battling Ryouta for hours and was getting nowhere. Kiba and Akamaru were helping Gai and Sakura, their opponent unconcious on the floor.<p>

"Getting tired are we Rina?" Ryouta panted, glaring at me as he stemmed the bleeding on his arm.

"You wish." I growled back, holding my shoulder.

Kameko panted from her spot beside me, her eyes dulled slightly from pain.

"Ninja Art: Wolf Mirage Jutsu!" I did the handsigns quickly in my last attempt to defeat him.

Kameko ran forward and charged at Ryouta. He just stood there, having no clue what jutsu I'd just put into motion. When he finally realised, it was too late. Kameko had already gone straight through him and was skidding to a halt on the other side, panting heavily.

Ryouta let out a gasp as he collapsed to his knees. I went over to him and stood in front of him, glaring.

"It's over for you." I growled, kicking him back as her took his last breaths.

Not bothering with watching him die, I started heading over to Kameko when a large pain ripped across my stomach and I collapsed, letting out a gasp of pain.

_"Rina!" _

I looked up at Kameko as I held both arms over my stomach, shaking slightly.

"I'm…okay Kameko. I…just need a break." I told her breathlessly.

Kameko lay down and curled around me as I lay back on her side, resting against her. Kameko licked my bleeding shoulder as I tried to ignore the pain in my stomach.

I then looked up as I heard the victorious yell from Gai. They'd just defeated their last opponent. Sakura glanced over and saw me lying against Kameko with both arms curled around my stomach. Without a glance at the others she ran over and knelt down next to me, gently prying my arms away from my abdomen so that she could gently look at it.

"It's okay Rina. The baby's just a little stressed out. That's all. It'll calm down soon now that the fighting's over." She reassured me before she began to heal the wounds I'd gotten from the battle.

"And what about Ryouta?" Kiba asked as he came up with Akamaru and Gai.

"Dead. Our best chance of success was to kill him. We had no other option. As long as he was alive, my life was at a larger risk." I answered, staying still for Sakura.

" I see." Kiba answered.

I nodded and turned to Kameko once Sakura was finished, healing her wounds quickly.

I then glanced at Akamaru to see a long scratch down his side.

"Akamaru, come here a second." I said, motioning for him to lie down in front of me.

Akamaru glanced at Kiba before coming over and lying down. Once he was in front of me, I made a connection with his mind and began to heal him.

As soon as I was done, I leant back and scratched his head.

"You can get up now Akamaru, I'm done." I informed him.

Akamaru jumped up before glancing at his side. With a happy bark, he gave me a lick before heading over to Kiba.

"Your welcome Akamaru." I laughed, getting up with Kameko's help, getting onto her back.

"Lets go. The mission is a success. There's no reason for us to stay here." I said, moving off with Kameko as soon the others nodded.

**_35th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_Sakura's gaze became even more serious as I lurched forward in pain. _

_"I think we need to get you to Lady Tsunade." She commented. _

_"Gai-sensei, Kiba. Go ahead and let Lady Tsunade know whats going on. Rushing Rina will only make it worse for her." Sakura said quickly, not removing her gaze from me. _

_"Right!" _

_I let out another groan, doubling over until my forehead was touching the fur on Kameko's neck. _

_"Let's go Kameko. But take it slow and try not to jerk her too much. The baby's already stressed out." Sakura said, walking slowly beside Kameko as she began to move. _

_"It wouldn't be stressed if she had stayed here." Came a voice behind us, causing Kameko to jump and me to groan loudly in pain._


	36. A Worrying Pain

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I let out a small grunt as Kameko landed. The baby hadn't calmed down since after the battle and it was really getting to me.

Kameko glanced up at me, concern clear in her eyes. Sakura came over when she noticed Kameko's concerned look.

"The baby still giving you trouble?" She asked as I doubled over slightly.

"Yes!"

Sakura's gaze became even more serious as I lurched forward in pain.

"I think we need to get you to Lady Tsunade." She commented.

"Gai-sensei, Kiba. Go ahead and let Lady Tsunade know whats going on. Rushing Rina will only make it worse for her." Sakura said quickly, not removing her gaze from me.

"Right!"

I let out another groan, doubling over until my forehead was touching the fur on Kameko's neck.

"Let's go Kameko. But take it slow and try not to jerk her too much. The baby's already stressed out." Sakura said, walking slowly beside Kameko as she began to move.

"It wouldn't be stressed if she had stayed here." Came a voice behind us, causing Kameko to jump and me to groan loudly in pain.

"Easy Kameko!" Sakura said quickly, turning to look at the person behind us.

"Sorry Rina." Kameko apologised softly.

"Don't…worry…"

"Kakashi-sensei, now really isn't a good time. We need to get her to Lady Tsunade." Sakura said quickly, motioning for Kameko to start moving again.

Kakashi made a small noise of annoyance but walked on Kameko's other side.

"Rina, how could you agree to go on a mission? Your meant to be having time off." Kakashi said softly, gently putting one hand on my shoulder.

"I-Tsunade…..she put me on standby….but I…wasn't to…tell you. You know me….Kakashi…I hate…being….stuck to one….place for….a long time." I answered, glancing at him for a minute.

"But it's not just you we need to think about Rina. It's the baby aswell."

I let out a sigh leaning forward again. I stayed like that for quite a while before I spoke.

"I know Kakashi. I'm….sorry." I finally said, sitting back to look at him.

"Don't worry about it. Just…don't go on any more okay?" He answered.

"Fine." I sighed as we finally got to the infirmary.

Tsunade was waiting there with Kiba and Gai, her face serious.

"Sakura, how is she?" Tsunade asked as soon as she spotted us.

"Jerky movements make it worse for her and she's in quite a bit of pain. The baby hasn't yet calmed down." Sakura answered, worry on her face.

"I see. Kameko, bring her in and I'll help calm this baby."

"Thank you for the help Lady Tsunade…but I have one more thing to talk to you about before I go." I said a few weeks later.

The baby had taken quite a while to calm down to the point where I wasn't getting hurt and Tsunade had kept me under her watch for a while.

"Yes?"

"Why did you have to tell Gai about the baby?" I asked her, the slight annoyance in my voice.

"I had figured that you and Kakashi had already told him. I didn't know that you'd wanted to keep it from him." She answered, but I wasn't convinced.

"Sure. You do realise that, while I was under your watch, Kakashi was trying to get Gai to shut up and leave him alone? Tsunade, you've known from the start that Gai hasn't gotten over me." I sighed, glancing at her in exasperation.

"Yes I know. I'm sorry Rina. I seriously didn't mean to tell him anything new."

I sighed and turned away from Tsunade, letting myself calm down.

"I know. Sorry Tsunade. I'm just sick of having him constantly pester me." I answered before leaving.

**_36th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I apologise for how short this chapter was. To make it better, I'll update with 38 aswell so no preview on this one._**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**


	37. Mood Swings

_**Last update for the night. I'm tired so I'm pretty sure I'm gonna go to bed.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one origionally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

"Oi, Rina!"

I let out a groan before turning around. To be honest, I just wanted to go home.

"What is it Iruka?" I asked, my patience thin.

"Uhh…well…Gai…umm…told me…" He stammered, wondering how to put it.

I let out a loud sigh, letting my head fall into one hand.

"Yes Iruka, I'm pregnant." I confirmed before he even got the question out.

"So what he said was true! Well, then congrats Rina. And I'm guessing the father-"

"Is Kakashi, yes. Is that all?" I cut in, looking up in annoyance.

"Uhh…I guess so." Iruka answered, shocked by my snappy attitude.

"Well then if you don't mind, I'm going home." I answered and turned to walk away.

However I hadn't gone more then one block when I was interupted again.

"Hey! Rina!"

"Oh what now?!" I growled, turning to face Jiraiya.

"I heard that you-"

"I swear to god Jiraiya, if you don't shut up now I am going to hit you." I said through clenched teeth, narrowing my eyes.

"Touchy touchy. Oh well, I guess that comes with pre-"

Jiraiya never got to finish before I punched him in the face, the force sending him back quite a bit.

"Are you done?" I growled out.

Jiraiya nodded, not daring to open his mouth again. Without another word to him, I turned around and walked away, only to get interupted again.

"Rina! Wait up a minute!"

"OH FOR….WHAT?!" I yelled, rounding on Kakashi without meaning to.

"Calm down Rina. I just wanted to walk with you." He said, holding his hands up in submission.

"Sorry Kakashi. I didn't mean to snap at you." I answered as I walked beside him, looking down.

"Rough day?" He asked.

"Sort of. I just want to get home but it seems that everyone has decided that now is the best time to confront me. I've already punched Jiraiya in the face because he wouldn't leave me alone." I admitted.

"Yeah well, I'm sure Jiraiya had it coming. Just try to relax Rina. I know its hard." He replied, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm trying."

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p>I could feel Kameko's eyes on me as I paced, and it was getting to me, although I knew that it really shouldn't.<p>

"Can you just stop it?! Seriously! Stop watching me like that Kameko! I'm perfectly fine!" I finally snapped at her, spinning around to look at her.

_"I-I'm sorry Rina. But I'm just worried about you, you know that."_ She answered softly, her eyes narrowing in pain.

"I get it! Your uneasy because of what Ryouta did and so on and so forth. But Kameko, he's gone! Incase you forgot, we killed him!" I said, shaking my head.

_"Just because he's dead, doesn't mean that his companions will abandon the mission they were given."_ Kameko pointed out softly.

"Then we'll face that when it comes! Just stop watching every little move I do! It feels almost as if your waiting for something to happen to me!"

Kameko sat back as I continued to snap at her. Her eyes were wide for a second before she charged out the door.

"KAMEKO WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! KAMEKO? KAMEKO!" I yelled after her but she ignored me.

I clenched my teeth angrily, my rage building as I got angry at myself for the way I had just treated her. With an angry yell, I went to punch the wall, but someone grabbed my arm before I could.

"Easy Rina. Calm down. Breathe." Kakashi told me gently, keeping a firm grip on my raised arm.

I listened to Kakashi as I closed my eyes and let out a long breath. Once Kakashi was sure that I wouldn't punch anything, he let go of my arm.

"Better?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes, thank you." I answered, resting my head on his chest.

"Good thing Kameko noticed how angry you were getting when she did." Kakashi muttered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Kameko got you?" I asked, pulling back to look at him.

"Yeah she did. She realised how close you were to loosing it so she got me. She does know you better then anyone Rina. She knows you better then I do." He answered, moving a bit of my hair away from my face.

I then noticed Kameko quite a ways behind him. Her look was wary, almost as if she was scared to look at me.

I pulled out of Kakashi's grasp and went over to her. Kakashi watched me, carefully, his eyes focusing incase he had to step in.

I knelt down in front of Kameko, a sad look in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kameko. I shouldn't have lost my temper at you." I said, looking at my lap.

_"It's okay Rina. I love you and I always will. Sometimes, we have fights, but the main thing is that we get through it. I understand why its such a tough time for you. And I'll be here for you Rina. I promise you that."_ Kameko answered, putting one of her paws over my shoulder and pulling me against her.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and burried my head into her fur so they couldn't tell that I was crying.

I just stayed there for a while until I was calm enough that they wouldn't know that I'd been crying.

I pulled back when Kakashi knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're both here for you Rina, and we always will be. You can rely on us more then you have been. You don't need to shoulder this yourself." Kakashi said softly, giving me a smile.

"Right." I answered, resting my head against his shoulder.

Kakashi kissed the top of my head before he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

**_37th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"Woah! Easy Rina! It's just me!" Kakashi said quickly, wrapping his arms around me._

_I collapsed against his chest, leaning my head back onto his shoulder weakly. My legs shook slightly and I closed my eyes. I could tell my legs had given way when I felt Kakashi holding me up._

_"Rina? Rina are you okay?" He asked, concern thick in his voice._

_I opened my eyes to meet his concern filled ones._

_"I…I just feel weak….that's all." _


	38. Trouble in Life

_**First of several chapters I'm gonna be uploading today. I feel like you guys deserve a few. I know I've kinda been ignoring this story while I've been doing work on my other one.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one originally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I lent my arms against the wall in front of me and rested my head against them. I was breathing heavily and I felt weak.

I didn't realise that I was falling asleep until someone put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump violently and for my heart to race painfully.

"Woah! Easy Rina! It's just me!" Kakashi said quickly, wrapping his arms around me.

I collapsed against his chest, leaning my head back onto his shoulder weakly. My legs shook slightly and I closed my eyes. I could tell my legs had given way when I felt Kakashi holding me up.

"Rina? Rina are you okay?" He asked, concern thick in his voice.

I opened my eyes to meet his concern filled ones.

"I…I just feel weak…that's all." I answered softly, not even really registering when Kakashi picked me up.

He took me back into the bedroom and laid me gently on the bed before he laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

I laid my head on his chest, slowly closing my eyes.

"I love you Rina…"

**Kakashi's POV**

I was jerked awake as someone practically bashed the door down. Rina didn't open her eyes or move so I assumed that she was still asleep.

"What?" I grumbled, opening the door.

"Sorry for it being so early Kakashi. Is Rina here?" Tsunade answered, glancing at me.

"She's still asleep." I answered slowly, leaning against the door frame.

"What do you need?"

"Kameko's assistance is needed, but Rina is also needed." Tsunade answered.

I was about to speak but Tsunade held up a finger, causing me to stop before I had even spoke a single word.

"Let me finish Kakashi. The other ninja hounds are going crazy and we have no idea why. I want Rina to try and communicate with them and try to find out what has gotten them so shaken up, meanwhile, Kameko is to take the place of the other ninja hounds in the mission." Tsunade finished, lowering her hand.

"Right. Come in. I'll go wake Rina and Kameko." I answered, turning away from the door to head into the bedroom.

Rina hadn't moved but Kameko was awake and she was looking at me, her eyes narrowed slightly.

I gave Kameko a reassuring glance before gently putting a hand on Rina's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Rina wake up." I said softly, surprised at how quickly she responded.

"I'm awake Kakashi. What's wrong?" She answered, opening her eyes to look at me.

"Lady Tsunade has requested that you and Kameko assist her." I answered, moving back as she sat up.

"Oh, okay."

**_38th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**


	39. Ninken Issues

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one originally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

**Rina's POV**

"Lady Tsunade!" I said, bowing slightly to her as I walked out with Kakashi and Kameko.

"Hello Rina. I'm guessing that Kakashi has informed you of the situation."

"Yes, he has. He will be accompanying me as well, if that is okay with you. Kameko wouldn't agree to leave me otherwise." I answered, glancing at the wolf to the right of me.

Tsunade nodded, giving Kameko an understanding look.

"That is fine by me. I have no objections. Rina, you know where to go. Kameko, you come with me."

* * *

><p>I knelt down in front of the first dog. I closed my eyes and focused on its mind. I kept still for a while, before jerking back in surprise.<p>

Kakashi was behind me in an instant, his arm around me before the pain even hit my mind. I glanced at him as I held my throbbing head, the shock clear in my eyes.

"It's under…a jutsu. A very elaborate one. Its mind…..is all jumbled. It recalls nothing. Its mind has been turned into what you'd find in an untrained animal. No…it's worse than the average animal's mind." I said, turning my gaze to the crazed dog.

"Under a jutsu?" Kakashi questioned as I reconnected my mind to the dog's.

"Yes. This jutsu isn't one used for controlling animals though. I'd say that this jutsu would be best for using animals as a diversion. But why put it on the ninken?" I answered as I pinpointed the spots that the jutsu was affecting.

I closed the connection, and then connected to each dog at once.

"They're all affected." I said, as I pulled away from the dogs' minds, bringing my hand up to my head as it throbbed again.

Kakashi's grip on me tightened as my body shook slightly against the pain.

"What can we do about the jutsu?" One of the shinobi asked me.

I glanced up, not removing my hand.

"I don't know. It isn't a jutsu that I've come across before." I answered before closing my eyes as the pain increased.

Kakashi's eye narrowed in concern at the pain it was causing me. Careful to make sure the others didn't hear, he leant in closer to me to whisper to me.

"Why are you getting hurt so badly Rina?" He asked softly, resting his head against me.

"It's the jutsu. It fights against the power I have. I'm not able to keep up a strong connection with any of their minds. The strain of trying just makes the pain even worse." I admitted, glancing at him.

Kakashi suppressed a sigh, squeezing my shoulder gently.

"Please don't push yourself so much." He begged, his expression strained.

"I'll try." I answered, closing my eyes to refocus on the dog.

This time, I focused on the jutsu. I kept my focus on the way the jutsu manipulated the dog's mind. I observed the way it reacted to any part of the dog's brain that still had some stability.

It was then that the jutsu detected the stability of my mind. I could feel it beginning to attack my stability. Letting out a gasp, my eyes flew open and I jerked out of the dog's mind quickly.

I shook my head at the slight haziness in my mind as the jutsu wore off. My eyes weren't focusing properly as I removed the jutsu from my mind.

"Rina? Rina what happened? Rina?!" Kakashi asked, shaking my slightly when he noticed the haze in my eyes.

I shook my head, clearing it properly and focusing on Kakashi's concerned face.

"Urgh. Damn jutsu is able to detect stability in the dog's mind. As soon as it detected me, it attacked." I groaned, leaning back against Kakashi dejectedly.

Kakashi just let me rest on him, understanding the strain that it was putting on my body.

"So what can we do?" One of the shinobi asked.

"I don't know…" I answered, my head hurting from trying to think of the explanation.

"So what? You're just going to lie here while our ninken go insane?" Another accused in annoyance.

"Calm down. There is only so much Rina can do and there is a time limit to what she can do. For her to keep reconnecting to the dog it takes a lot from her both mentally and physically. It puts a lot of strain on her body, therefor she cannot continue for long before she has to rest. Plus she had to stop the jutsu from spreading to her." Kakashi answered as I let out a breathless grunt of frustration.

The ninja still looked skeptical but let it go as I winced in pain. I lent my head back until it was resting on Kakashi's shoulder. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the way the dog's mind was.

The dog was fighting against the jutsu, but the jutsu didn't allow time for the dog's mind to regain its stability. There was only one thing I could think of that might give the dog a fighting chance.

I pushed against Kakashi and moved into a sitting position. This time I performed hand signs, reinforcing my mind before I closed my eyes and connected with the dog.

I made the stability of my mind the strongest in the dogs mind, making the jutsu focus on me. I could sense the stability in the dog's mind growing as my own weakened. Mine was going down slowly but it was still putting an effect on me.

I put my hands together in a sign and whispered one word.

"Release."

The jutsu slowly disappeared from the dog's mind. I closed the connection and fell back onto Kakashi, my own mind dazed and hazy. I kept my eyes closed while the fog slowly left my mind. Kakashi held me in a tight grip until I opened my eyes, most of the haziness gone.

"Are you okay Rina?" Kakashi asked, just as the dog in front of us lifted its head in confusion and glanced around.

"What'd you do?"

"The jutsu…it's mixed with genjutsu. Very powerful. The only way I was able to remove it from the dog's mind, was to get it to focus on mine." I answered, my eyes unfocusing for a minute.

I then lurched forward uncomfortably. My stomach churned and my throat burned. I doubled over onto the ground, my arms around my stomach tightly.

"Rina?!"

Kakashi had pulled me back up in an instant. He turned me to properly face him and placed a hand on my cheek. He could tell the reaction was from the strain my body had already gone through.

He placed a hand on my chest. He then pulled his hand away in surprise. My heart was beating rapidly from the stress.

"So, when can she help the other dogs?"

Kakashi's hand balled up at his side. He couldn't watch me collapse again after that. It was already stressing me out enough.

"She's not doing it again." He said softly, his eyes focused on me.

"What? But what about the other dogs?"

Kakashi raised his head, glaring at the others in the room.

"She can't do it again! Look at her right now. If she did it again it could kill her!" He yelled, glancing down at me.

"And what are we supposed to do with the ninken squad? We can't let them run around you know."

Kakashi clenched his fist even tighter, trying to keep calm.

"So you'd rather Rina died from helping them rather than find another option?" He growled.

I glanced at the ninja as they looked at each other uncertainly. I moved a little and it started a coughing fit. I lent forward as I coughed, my chest hurting.

Kakashi's grip on me tightened as I coughed. He glanced back at the other ninja, his glare daring them to say that I should be killed.

"Someone get a medical ninja in here." One of them ordered, watching me.

I fell back as I finally stopped coughing. My chest hurt and my abdomen did as well. Narrowing my eyes in concern, I managed to move one hand to my abdomen.

Kakashi noticed my concern and placed his hand over mine.

"It'll be fine Rina." He reassured me, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand.

I glanced up at him, uncertainty showing slightly in my eyes.

I then glanced towards the door as Tsunade ran in with the other shinobi. She came straight over to Kakashi and me, kneeling down next to us.

"Whats wrong with her Kakashi?" Tsunade asked quickly, glancing down at me.

"She managed to help one of the dogs, but it's putting a major strain on her body. All of her body is suffering from major stress. Her heart rate is rapid and she can't move without going into a coughing fit." Kakashi reported, holding my hand as Tsunade first hovered her hands above my head, guessing that that was the main thing needing looking after.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to dull. However, it only increased. It soon became too much for me. My eyes flew open and I let out a loud scream.

Kakashi turned his gaze to Tsunade, his horror reflected in her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade…"

"A...jutsu...has done something to her. I can't heal her. It only causes the pain to increase. There is nothing I can do for her until the jutsu is completely removed from her system." Tsunade answered, her eyes softening in sadness.

"Will she be okay until then?" Kakashi asked, his eye narrowed, almost as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"I don't know. This jutsu is made for ninken. There's no knowing the affect it has on humans, especially ones like Rina." Tsunade answered gravely.

"Take her home Kakashi. Get her to rest and I'll look into this further." Tsunade said to Kakashi, standing up.

Kakashi nodded and slid his arms under me. When I didn't make any noise of pain, he slowly lifted me up.

"Oh, and Kakashi? Don't worry about the baby. It'll be fine." Tsunade said, just as Kakashi left.

**_39th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**


	40. Pain, Pain and more Pain

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one originally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I let out a grunt of pain as Kakashi laid me on the bed as gently as he could. He then sat next to me and let out a small sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?" He huffed softly, giving me a small grimace.

"You're not the only one asking that question." I muttered, closing my eyes for a minute.

"Rest Rina. I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise." He said softly, rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

I gave him a grateful look before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Back off Kameko, she's coming to."

I let out a groan, slowly opening my eyes. My head was still hurting and I almost felt like I had a hangover.

"Stay still Rina. I'm almost done." Tsunade said as I focused on her.

"What? What's going on?" I answered, just as pain shot through my body.

I reacted immediately but I realised that I was being held down. As soon as that realisation hit, I went into a panic. My heart rate increased rapidly as my eyes darted from side to side, trying to see in the mostly dark room.

Tsunade moved back as she noticed my panic, she glanced up at someone behind me, her eyes narrowed.

"Shh, Rina it's okay. Calm down, you're okay."

My eyes darted up to see Kakashi. I slowly calmed down as he shifted slightly. I felt him shift and realised that he was holding me down.

I closed my eyes as I waited for my heart to calm down. Tsunade continued with what she was doing. Instead of focusing on the waves of pain, I focused on keeping myself calm, making sure my heart rate stayed even.

"There, I'm done Rina." Tsunade said as she pulled back.

I opened my eyes, focusing on the 'pain'. To my surprise there was none.

"Lady Tsunade…"

"I've managed to stop the jutsu. It won't cause you any more troubles. But take it easy for a few days." Tsunade said, giving me a look.

"Right." I answered, turning my gaze back to Kakashi above me.

* * *

><p>I glanced at Kakashi while waiting for the doctor to come back in. My gaze then flicked to the doctor as he came back in.<p>

"It's all fine Rina. The baby is healthy and growing well." The doctor informed me with a smile.

I let out a small sigh of relief.

"By the way, you haven't been told the gender yet have you?"

I sat up a little as the doctor mentioned that. It was true that we hadn't had this come up yet.

"No, we haven't." I answered.

"Would you like to know?"

I glanced at Kakashi. I could see in his gaze that he wanted to know, but he was happy to wait if I wanted to wait.

Half of me wanted to leave it as a surprise, but the other half of me wanted to know. I turned my gaze to the doctor, making my decision.

"We would…" I paused and glanced back at Kakashi.

He gave me an encouraging nod, taking my hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"We would like to know the gender." I told the doctor, turning back to him.

"Alright then. If you're sure, that is."

I didn't need to glance back at Kakashi this time. I was sure.

"Yes. We want to know." I answered.

"Okay. Your baby is a healthy little….boy!" The doctor answered, grinning at the two of us.

I felt my face light up in a grin at the thought of our first child being a boy. I glanced back at Kakashi, seeing my happiness reflected in his eye.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>I watched as Kakashi left the room to fetch Naruto as Tsunade had asked.<p>

"Rina…."

I turned my attention to the Hokage as she addressed me.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"How are the ninken?" She asked.

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten to report their progress to her.

"They're doing well. A few more days rest and they'll be ready to continue with missions." I answered.

"Good. It's too much to ask of Kameko. She's been going from one mission to the next without a break. Plus I'm sure her mind isn't completely focused." Tsunade commented.

I nodded as Kakashi came back in the room with Naruto.

"What's this about?" Naruto asked.

I glanced back at him, my eyes not holding the emotion inside.

"I really don't know how to start. So I'll just come out with it. Jiraiya was killed in battle."

**_40th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**


	41. The World Spins On

_**Last one for today. I'll hopefully be more consistent with posting these up. I might end up doing it that I'll post one of these up each time I update "A Furry Problem".**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one originally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

I watched Naruto leave the room. My eyes softened sadly at his reaction. He had had a close bond to Jiraiya, anyone could see that.

Ignoring the others, I let myself out of the office after Naruto. Surprisingly, he was already out of sight by the time I left.

Sighing, I walked through the village, my eyes on the ground. I felt tears slowly come as I remembered the last time I talked to Jiraiya.

I wasn't even nice to him then. I hit him…and now he's gone.

"Rina?"

I looked up to see Iruka. He had a confused look on his face.

"Oh, hi Iruka." I said, looking away and rubbing my eyes.

"What's going on Rina? You're obviously upset and Naruto turned me down for ramen." He said, coming closer and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Jiraiya's gone. He was killed in battle a few days ago." I answered, looking down.

"Oh…"

I shrugged Iruka's hand off and headed past him. Iruka watched me leave, his eyes narrowed in sadness.

* * *

><p>"Naruto?"<p>

Naruto looked up to see me. He rubbed his eyes to remove the tears he'd recently been crying.

"Don't. It's alright to cry Naruto." I said softly as I sat down next to him.

Naruto looked away from me, his eyes not really seeing anything.

"You know Naruto, Jiraiya was always talking about you. He sounded so proud whenever he talked about you. It was obvious that he cared for you." I commented, staring at the ground.

"He would always jump at the chance to talk about your training, or how strong you'd gotten recently."

I glanced at Naruto as he suppressed a noise. My eyes softened as I watched his tears.

"I understand how you feel at the moment. He was almost like a relative from the way he cared for you."

I then turned and pulled Naruto into a hug, letting him cry against me.

"Continue on with your goal Naruto. Become the Hokage that Jiraiya wanted you to be."

* * *

><p>I was walking with Kakashi when Shikamaru came up.<p>

"Kakashi, Rina! Can I ask you something?" He asked as we paused to look at him.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru pulled out a picture of the numbers that had been on the old frog's back when he came with the news of Jiraiya.

"Did any of these numbers come up in a conversation either of you had with Jiraiya?"

I looked at the numbers as Kakashi did. But I didn't remember any of them coming up in one of our conversations.

"No. Not from what I can remember." I answered as Kakashi shook his head.

"Try Lady Tsunade or Naruto." Kakashi suggested.

"I've already tried Tsunade. She came up with nothing. So that leaves Naruto."

"Say, Shikamaru. Can you do something for me?" I spoke up quickly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you try and help out Naruto?"

"Ahh I can try…"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>It was a few days after we'd been informed about Jiraiya's death. I was at home with Kakashi, although I was asleep at the time that…something happened.<p>

"Rina! Rina wake up!"

I groggily opened my eyes to see Kakashi's eye darting frantically to the window.

"What's going on Kakashi?" I asked as I sat up.

"Pein's attacking the village. He's looking for Naruto. The civilians are evacuating and you are going with them." He answered, pulling me out of the bed.

I opened my mouth to argue, but the baby kicked just then, reminding me that it wasn't just my life on the line.

Kakashi grinned for a second as I closed my mouth. He then darted out of the room to finish getting ready to head out.

I got dressed quickly and came out to Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house, racing along quickly.

"I'll go with you as far as where the rest of those being evacuated are. After that, I'll leave you in the hands of the shinobi there and I'll help the others protect Konoha." Kakashi explained as we ran.

I gave him a nod, too breathless to give him an actual reply. It was then that I slipped and fell. Kakashi still had a hold of my hand so he stopped me from falling badly.

He turned back to see if I was okay but the first thing he spotted was a giant bug-like summon behind me. Pulling against my hand, he pulled me to him just in time as the summon attacked the area I had just been.

Pushing me behind him, he preformed hand signs quickly.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

As the jutsu engulfed the summon, Kakashi grabbed my wrist and pulled me along quickly, racing through the village to the evacuation spot.

He skidded to a halt as we got there. He was breathless slightly as he turned his back on the evacuation place so that he could look at me.

"Rina, promise me you'll stay here. Even if you do want to do something, help the others calm down. Just please, don't leave from here until it's safe to." Kakashi begged me, his eye on me.

I looked away as one of my hands went to my abdomen unconsciously. When Kakashi put one of his hands over mine, I turned my gaze back to him.

"Please Rina."

Closing my eyes for a minute, I let out a soft sigh and placed my other hand on his cheek, pulling down his mask just enough so I could kiss him.

"I promise Kakashi. I'll stay here." I told him as I pulled back.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his mask back up.

"But Kakashi. Be careful out there." I told him, my eyes softening slightly.

"I'll try Rina." Kakashi answered, letting go of me and moving to the side so that I could join the others.

I noticed Kurenai motioning to me and I ran over, leaping to her quickly.

"I'm glad you got here safely." I said to her, giving her a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay as well." Kurenai answered, her gaze softening as she glanced at me.

I had turned my attention towards Kakashi. He had shown a look of relief when he noticed me with Kurenai before he turned and raced off into the destruction.

"He'll be fine Rina. He's strong. You'll see him when this is all over." Kurenai reassured me.

"I hope you're right." I answered softly, staring at the place where he had been.

**_41st Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_Kurenai glanced over at me as I shook slightly, my eyes suddenly distant. She came over before I could freak out the young child. _

_"Excuse us for a second sweety. I just need to talk to my friend." Kurenai told her before pulling me away from the child and taking me to a quiet corner. _

_"Whats up Rina? You're spacing out." Kurenai asked, looking at me in concern. _

_"I…." I began then shook my head, clearing the distant look from my eyes. _

_"No, it's nothing. I'm fine Kurenai." I answered, giving her a forced grin. _

_"No, your not fine. I know you Rina. What's wrong?" _

_I let out a sigh and leant against the wall behind me in defeat. _

_"Earlier, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, but when I turned around no one was there." I answered, sliding down until I was sitting. _

_"Rina, you can't be sure that that had anything to do with Kakashi!" She answered, her eyes wide. _

_"I can't be sure that it wasn't either." I answered, glancing down._


	42. Dead and Gone?

_**Apologies for how long it took me to upload the next few of these. I've been suffering a bit again and I haven't even finished the next chapter for "A Furry Problem"  
><strong>_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one originally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

**Kakashi's POV (After he fought Pein)**

I choked as I watched Choji run towards the Hokage. I was glad to have helped him.

_It looks like this is it for me. Rina, I'm sorry. Look after our son. Obito… Rin…_

My vision slowly blurred and went dark.

When I reopened my eyes, all I could see was what looked to be a weird dimension. Then, I felt my hands grasped. I looked up to see Rin, Obito and Minato-sensei.

_Rin…Obito…Sensei…_

Sensei turned around first before leaving. Rin let go of my hand and followed after him. Obito then let go of my hand. I reached out towards him but he was gone.

I was then floating, looking at a reflection of myself. Then my reflection became the image of most of the next generation, Naruto and Sakura included.

Then it changed to the image of Rina. My eye watered slightly as I realised that she was now out of my reach.

_I'm so sorry Rina…I really love you._

**Rina's POV**

I was talking encouraging words to a young child when I thought I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Glancing behind me in surprise, my eyes widened when I saw no one was there.

_Kakashi…_

Kurenai glanced over at me as I shook slightly, my eyes suddenly distant. She came over before I could freak out the young child.

"Excuse us for a second sweetie. I just need to talk to my friend." Kurenai told her before pulling me away from the child and taking me to a quiet corner.

"Whats up Rina? You're spacing out." Kurenai asked, looking at me in concern.

"I…." I began then shook my head, clearing the distant look from my eyes.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine Kurenai." I answered, giving her a forced grin.

"No, your not fine. I know you Rina. What's wrong?"

I let out a sigh and leant against the wall behind me in defeat.

"Earlier, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, but when I turned around no one was there." I answered, sliding down until I was sitting.

"Rina, you can't be sure that that had anything to do with Kakashi!" She answered, her eyes wide.

"I can't be sure that it wasn't either." I answered, glancing down.

"Rina…" Kurenai began when I cut her off with a grunt, my arm snaking around my abdomen.

"Rina?!"

My other hand then flew to the spot behind my left ear as pain seared from that spot and spread through the rest of my body. I couldn't stop myself as I let out a loud scream, tears streaming down my face.

I ignored everyone as they turned to look at me. I ducked my head as I screamed again, the pain too much to bear.

"Rina? Rina what's going on?" Kurenai asked before turning her terrified gaze to the shinobi that guarded the evacuated civilians.

They ran over quickly and one of them bent down as I cried out again, my tears not stopping.

"What happened to her?" The one bending down asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. She first began clutching her abdomen then she brang her hand to the back of her left ear, then she began screaming." Kurenai answered, her eyes on me in confusion.

The shinobi pulled my hair back from my left ear, then let go of my hair in shock.

"What is it?" The others asked.

The shinobi beckoned them over before pulling my hair back again. The expressions of the other shinobi became ones of pure shock.

"We need to get her over to the infirmary, immediately." One of them said.

The one bending down nodded and picked me up, roughly at first which earnt him another scream from me.

"Be careful with her! Not only is she in a lot of pain but she's pregnant as well!" One of the others warned him as he left.

* * *

><p>The pain had finally lessened a bit and I was able to breath a bit clearer.<p>

"How you holding on Rina?" The ninja asked as he traveled quickly.

"It….hurts…." I answered, my voice rough.

"Bear with it a little longer Rina, we'll get you there soon."

I gave a small nod before wincing at the large pain.

**_42nd Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_Sakura turned me onto my right side and pulled my hair back from my left ear. She then let out a gasp and dropped my hair back. _

_"I thought that mark had disappeared!" Sakura exclaimed. _

_I looked at her, my eyes filled with pain. _

_"What? S-Sakura?" _

_Sakura turned her gaze down to me as she began to use medical ninjutsu to reinforce the seal. _

_"Rina-sensei….are you sure that Ryouta is dead?" _

_"What are you getting at Sakura?" I answered, glancing at her again. _

_"This mark on your ear. It should have gone once Ryouta died. The fact that it's still bothering you…." _


	43. An Unexpected Occurance

_**Apologies for how long it took me to upload the next few of these. I've been suffering a bit again and I haven't even finished the next chapter for "A Furry Problem". I'll upload one more after this one.  
><strong>_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one originally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

"Sakura!"

I winced as the shinobi ran into the infirmary. Sakura lifted her head to look at us.

"Rina-sensei!" She cried when she saw me.

She came running over as the shinobi layed me down.

"What happened? Did she go out to fight?" Sakura asked as she looked me over.

"No. She was in the evacuation centre with the rest of us when she just collapsed, screaming in pain." The shinobi answered.

"Was she clutching anywhere in particular?" Sakura asked as she automatically moved her hands to my abdomen to check the baby.

"She was clutching her stomach at one point but I think that was just because of the baby. She was mainly clutching to the spot behind her left ear. I took a look there earlier. She has a mark there. Before it was glowing a fire red." The shinobi reported.

Sakura turned me onto my right side and pulled my hair back from my left ear. She then let out a gasp and dropped my hair back.

"I thought that mark had disappeared!" Sakura exclaimed.

I looked at her, my eyes filled with pain.

"What? S-Sakura?"

Sakura turned her gaze down to me as she began to use medical ninjutsu to reinforce the seal.

"Rina-sensei….are you sure that Ryouta is dead?"

"What are you getting at Sakura?" I answered, glancing at her again.

"This mark on your ear. It should have gone once Ryouta died. The fact that it's still bothering you…." Sakura answered, her voice cutting off as a white light flashed into the building.

* * *

><p>I let out a groan and opened my eyes, surprised that the pain from the mark on my ear was gone.<p>

I glanced up to see Kameko standing in front of me, her pelt glowing from protecting Sakura and me, along with Lady Katsuyu.

"Kameko!"

Kameko shook her head, the glow disappearing from her pelt.

_"Rina! Are you okay?"_ She asked as she came over, helping me up.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered, as Sakura and Katsuyu got up.

"W-What…happe…" Sakura stammered.

I followed her gaze to see a giant hole where the leaf village had been.

_Kakashi…_

Without a word to any of the others, I swung onto Kameko's back quickly.

"Rina! Where are you going?" Sakura asked, looking at me.

"To check on the evacuation spot and see if everyone is okay there!" I answered, patting Kameko's neck to tell her to head off.

She raced along quickly, heading towards the evacuation spot.

_"We're not checking on them, are we?"_ Kameko asked as she ran, continuing past the evacuation center when I instructed her to.

"No. I have to make sure that Kakashi is okay." I answered her.

Kameko's gaze narrowed in concern as she sped up.

**_43rd Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_Also I apologize about how short they are. I just split them up that way and I can't be bothered changing it._**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"What the hell is going on?" Choji voiced glancing at his father._

_ I finally lifted my head and looked up at the sky, watching a green light. One of the mini lights then shot down and hit Kakashi's body._

_ "W-what is it?" I muttered, my voice rough and scratchy._

_ As we continued watching, the green light eventually disappeared as it hit the ground. I then heard a gasp behind me as Choji yelled out to his dad._

_I turned around as Kakashi's sat up, his eye wide in surprise. I stared at him as Choji began to cry fresh tears._

_ "Kakashi-sensei…" _

_"Where am-?" Kakashi began when I threw my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder as my eyes whelled up again._

_ "Rina?"_


	44. Heartache and Reassurance

_**Apologies for how long it took me to upload the next few of these. I've been suffering a bit again and I haven't even finished the next chapter for "A Furry Problem". Last one for tonight.  
><strong>_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one originally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

My eyes widened when I saw Choji and Lady Katsuyu there.

"Choji!" I called, getting his attention as Kameko ran up.

It was then that I noticed Kakashi.

_"Oh…no…"_ Kameko muttered, her eyes on Kakashi.

"K…k…KAKASHI!" I screamed, jumping off Kameko's back and running over, collapsing by Kakashi's side.

"Rina-sensei…" Choji said sadly as he watched me.

I stared at Kakashi's body, my eyes filling with tears. Without really noticing Choji, I collapsed onto Kakashi's body, my own racking with sobs.

Kameko came over and lay down beside me, resting her head on Kakashi with a whimper.

"Kakashi-sensei….the final mission you gave me. I…com…" Choji muttered, staring at Kakashi.

"I COMPLETED THE MISSION!" He screamed at the sky as his tears fell.

I didn't move, my grief too much. Kameko lifted her head to look at Choji, her own eyes filled with sadness.

"Rina-sensei…I-I'm so sorry that I…." Choji began when I lifted my head, cutting him off.

"D-don't apologise Choji. You did as I-instructed. K-Kakashi gave you a mission to follow through with. H-he protected you to make sure you were s-safe." I said, my voice shaking as my tears continued to fall.

Choji's tears fell faster as he saw the grief that Kakashi's death was putting on me. Kameko licked my cheek but I didn't even turn to her as I collapsed onto Kakashi's chest again.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I've been crying. I don't even know what's going on at the moment. I hadn't moved from being beside Kakashi. I had no more tears to cry, but I was still grieving badly.<p>

Kameko whined again, her eyes on my now motionless frame. I didn't turn to look at her. My heart was broken and I felt like I was dying inside. That was what made my grief so much worse.

"What the hell is going on?" Choji voiced glancing at his father.

I finally lifted my head and looked up at the sky, watching a green light. One of the mini lights then shot down and hit Kakashi's body.

"W-what is it?" I muttered, my voice rough and scratchy.

As we continued watching, the green light eventually disappeared as it hit the ground. I then heard a gasp behind me as Choji yelled out to his dad.

I turned around as Kakashi's sat up, his eye wide in surprise. I stared at him as Choji began to cry fresh tears.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Where am-?" Kakashi began when I threw my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder as my eyes whelled up again.

"Rina?"

His arm slowly snaked around my waist before he pulled me closer to him, finally realising that he was back.

"You're alive! I can't believe you're alive!" I cried through my joy, my voice still rough.

"Rina…I'm so sorry." He whispered to me.

"I can explain what happened." Lady Katsuyu said as I turned to look at her.

"Go ahead."

**_44th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R & R_**

**_Also I apologize about how short they are. I just split them up that way and I can't be bothered changing it._**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"He's come far." I commented softly, watching as the rest of the village cheered for the kid that they had once hated. _

_"Yes he has. Jiraiya and Minato-sensei would be proud to see him right now." Kakashi answered, putting one arm around me and pulling me closer. _

_I grinned, watching him. _

_"Oh, so you're not proud of your own student. Very lovely Kakashi." I teased, gently elbowing him in the side. _

_"Of course I'm proud of him. I thought that could have gone without being said." Kakashi answered, giving me a look. _

_I kissed his cheek, laughing slightly. My eyes then narrowed as a ninja came over to me. _

_"Rina…are you okay now?" He asked, not getting the look of dread that entered my eyes. _

_"I'm fine. Sakura did a good job at helping me." I answered simply. _

_He nodded before heading back to the others. Kakashi watched him carefully, his eye narrowed in slight confusion. _

_"What happened Rina?" Kakashi asked, not looking at me. _

_"I'll tell you later."_


	45. Memories

_**Sorry for the wait guys. Been having a bit of personal trouble so that's why.**_

_**Hey guys. I've got yet another story up when I haven't finished the others. Yes I like doing that. This one originally wasn't ever going to be put up but my friend convinced me to put it up so here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace for the rest of the year. My life is really not in a good place at the moment and this story is one thing that I have at the back my mind. I'll still update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters that I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

* * *

><p>I stood with the rest of the village, waiting for Kakashi to return with Naruto. Kameko sat next to me, her tail wagging slightly.<p>

I then caught Kakashi's scent mingled with Naruto's and a few minutes later they came into sight. Grinning, I lead the rest of the village into clapping and cheering as they came closer.

Kakashi let Naruto climb off his back as most of the villages went forward to surround Naruto.

Grinning, I went with them. As I passed him, I put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a smile. I then let go of his shoulder and went to Kakashi's side, standing by him.

"He's come far." I commented softly, watching as the rest of the village cheered for the kid that they had once hated.

"Yes he has. Jiraiya and Minato-sensei would be proud to see him right now." Kakashi answered, putting one arm around me and pulling me closer.

I grinned, watching him.

"Oh, so you're not proud of your own student. Very lovely Kakashi." I teased, gently elbowing him in the side.

"Of course I'm proud of him. I thought that could have gone without being said." Kakashi answered, giving me a look.

I kissed his cheek, laughing slightly. My eyes then narrowed as a ninja came over to me.

"Rina…are you okay now?" He asked, not getting the look of dread that entered my eyes.

"I'm fine. Sakura did a good job at helping me." I answered simply.

He nodded before heading back to the others. Kakashi watched him carefully, his eye narrowed in slight confusion.

"What happened Rina?" Kakashi asked, not looking at me.

"I'll tell you later."

I stood at the remains of my house. Letting out a sigh, I began to search for anything that was still relativily okay.

The village is a mess. It's going to take time to fix it all… I thought, just as I came across something.

Pulling it out of the rubble, I stared at it. It was a picture of both my parents, our ninken and me. And underneath that picture, was the one of Minato-sensei and the rest of my team.

"Find anything Rina?" Kakashi asked as he came over to me.

"Surprisingly enough, yes I did. Here." I answered, handing over the two photoframes.

I then turned back to the rubble and continued searching. Kakashi didn't speak as he saw the first picture. It had been above my bed always catching the sunlight or the moonlight so he had seen it a lot. But it was his first time seeing the one of my family.

"I didn't know you had this." Kakashi commented.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Dad organised for it to be taken. It was taken the day I became a genin. I got Kameko that day too. It was also taken almost a week before they died." I answered, not turning back to look at him as I continued to search the rubble.

"You look so happy there….It's hard to believe that you were going through all that crap, even that far back." Kakashi muttered, looking at the photograph.

"I was. I really didn't care what others thought back then, as long as my parents loved me. I'd seen some fathers in my clan who couldn't care less about their kids. My father was the head of the clan…so to have him care about me so much, it was all I could ask for." I shrugged, sitting back and taking a rest.

"Kameko was so small back then." Kakashi laughed as he glanced at me.

"Yeah she was. It's hard to believe that she used to ride on my shoulder. Now I ride on her." I laughed slightly, remembering the small puppy that she used to be

Kakashi came over just as I stood up and slipped his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder.

"I'll always be grateful that you came back the night the kyuubi attacked. That night that you left…it was so hard to watch you go."

**Flashback**

_It had been almost a year since I became a part of Team Minato. However, I was no longer as happy as I had been. All the whispering behind my back and the way everyone glared was getting to me. And pretty soon, it was too much._

_I still don't know why I decided to do it, but it was the only conclusion I could come to._

_I came to where I had asked Minato-sensei to meet me, to see him there._

"_Thanks for meeting me here, Minato-sensei." I said as I went over, keeping my eyes on the view._

"_What do you need Rina?" He asked, looking at me._

"_Nothing really. I just wanted to say thank you." I shrugged_

"_Thank you?"_

"_Right. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have made friends with Kakashi or Obito or Rin. If you hadn't agreed to train me, I wouldn't have been accepted into such a great team. Thank you for everything Minato-sensei. It means so much to me." I said, turning and bowing to him._

"_Why are you coming out with this all of a sudden?" He asked in surpise._

"_I never thanked you before. I thought that I may as well do it now." I shrugged, not telling him the true reason._

"_Oh. Well in that case, you're welcome Rina. You are a great student to teach." He said, giving me a grin._

"_Thanks Minato-sensei."_

* * *

><p><em>That night, I grabbed my bag and woke Kameko. With my bag on my back and Kameko on my shoulder, I left my home and headed to the front gate of the village.<br>_

_"Rina? What are you doing out here at this time?" A voice asked behind me as I got close to the gate.  
><em>

_I turned around to see Kakashi. I let out a sigh and stepped closer to him.  
><em>

_"I'm leaving Kakashi. I'm leaving Konoha, and I doubt that I'll come back." I told him the truth, looking away.  
><em>

_"What?" He exclaimed, staring at me.  
><em>

_"Thank you so much Kakashi. You've been such a great friend to me. I've enjoyed being on a team with you." I said before turning away.  
><em>

_"Rina wait!" He called as I started to walk away.  
><em>

_I stopped as he grabbed my arm, pulling me back.  
><em>

_"Don't go Rina. The others in this village don't matter! But please…don't go!" Kakashi begged me.  
><em>

_I turned to fully face him, letting out a small sigh.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry. I'll miss you. Thank you for everything, Kakashi." I said, kissing his cheek before pulling out of his grip and leaving quickly._

**_ Kakashi's POV  
><em>**

_"Don't go Rina. The others in this village don't matter! But please…don't go!" I begged Rina as I grabbed her arm, pulling her back.  
><em>

_She turned to fully face me, letting out a small sigh.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry. I'll miss you. Thank you for everything, Kakashi." She said, kissing my cheek before pulling out of my grip and leaving quickly.  
><em>

_I just stared after her, watching as she slowly dissappeared into the night. I then brang my hand up to the spot that she'd kissed. Even with my mask covering most of my face, I still couldn't get it out of my mind.  
><em>

_"Oh Rina…" I said softly, staring at the spot where she'd been._

**End of Flashback  
><strong>

**Rina's POV  
><strong>

I shook my head to clear the memory out of my head.

"To think that I loved you that far back." I laughed, bringing one hand up to his face.

"Oh the horror!" He teased, glancing at me.

"I know right? Who'd have loved you back then." I giggled.

"You apparently!"

"Hey!" I laughed, slapping his hand.

"If it's any help, I loved you that far back as well. I was just too 'cool' to tell you." He said, a teasing look in his eye.

I let out a loud laugh at that. I could remember the old Kakashi who stuck to the rules and regulations, but also had a real 'cool' attitude.

"Jeez Kakashi…you've become such a diferent person." I muttered, comparing him to what he used to be like.

"You're one to talk. You always used to forget what Minato-sensei had directed us to do a few minutes after he told us!" Kakashi laughed.

"Oh yes…the genin me."

"You were one heck of a cutie back then though."

I turned to face Kakashi, a pretend angry look in my eyes.

"Are you saying that I'm not cute anymore?" I asked.

Kakashi held up is hands in pretend submission.

"Yes…No…well…uhh…you are cute but….I think beautiful…would sum you up better now…" He laughed, looking at me.

I threw my arms around his neck with a laugh. I rested my head against his forehead, grinning as my eyes softened.

"I'm so glad that you're not dead." I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning into his touch as he brang his hand to my cheek.

"I could see how griefstricken you were when I woke up. It was in your eyes and it was plain on your face. H-how long were you crying for?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. I found you after you'd been dead for a while. I found you when Naruto first appeared. I think I stopped crying when Naruto defeated the sixth Pein. But I didn't move until before you came back." I admitted, looking away.

I didn't look at Kakashi as he stayed quiet. I kept my head away from him and closed my eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry Rina…" Kakashi whispered, pulling me against him tightly.

"Please Kakashi…don't be so reckless again. You're the only 'family' I have left."

* * *

><p><strong><em>45th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R &amp; R<em>**

**_Also I apologize about how short they are. I just split them up that way and I can't be bothered changing it._**

**_I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon._**

**_I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind._**

**_Preview:_**

_"Kameko! Did you find anything?" I asked, turning away from the others to talk to her. _

_"There's not much left. The furniture is defiantly done for. Theres not much for me to find. Its basically just a pile of rubble. It'll take time for me to completely dig out the site. I did find this though." Kameko answered, handing me a slightly damaged box. _

_I took the box and opened it, my eyes widening in surprise as I saw what was inside. _

_"T-this…w-when…h-how?" I stammered, looking at the pendant in the box. _

_The pendant was a wolf curled in a circle around the symbol of my clan. The whole pendant was silver but there was colour on the clan symbol. _

_"T-this was my mum's….she got it from her mother…..it origionally belonged to the founder of my clan." I said softly as I pulled out the necklace. _

_Kakashi came over then and took the pendent from me. Moving behind me without a word, he attached the necklace at the back and allowed it to settle in the hollow of my throat. _

_I turned to look at Kakashi as he stood back. _

_"If it belonged to the founder of the clan then it rightfully belongs to you. You're mother must have put it somewhere in the house before she died."_


	46. Casual Times

_**I'm so sorry for the wait! I completely forgot that this story existed.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the story to stay at a slow pace continuing on into the new year. My life is still pretty crap and I'm also moving into year 11 next year so school is going to be my number 1 priority. I'll still update when I can though. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters I own are Rina Kamaya and Kameko.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh Kakashi!"<p>

I turned to see Naruto and Sakura with two carpenters. They were all looking at Kakashi, who was beside me.

"Long time no see you two." Kakashi said as he walked up.

I followed him and grinned at Naruto and Sakura. I then glanced behind me just as Kameko landed.

"Kameko! Did you find anything?" I asked, turning away from the others to talk to her.

_"There's not much left. The furniture is defiantly done for. Theres not much for me to find. Its basically just a pile of rubble. It'll take time for me to completely dig out the site. I did find this though."_ Kameko answered, handing me a slightly damaged box.

I took the box and opened it, my eyes widening in surprise as I saw what was inside.

"T-this…w-when…h-how?" I stammered, looking at the pendant in the box.

The pendant was a wolf curled in a circle around the symbol of my clan. The whole pendant was silver but there was colour on the clan symbol.

"T-this was my mum's….she got it from her mother…..it origionally belonged to the founder of my clan." I said softly as I pulled out the necklace.

Kakashi came over then and took the pendent from me. Moving behind me without a word, he attached the necklace at the back and allowed it to settle against my skin.

I turned to look at Kakashi as he stood back.

"If it belonged to the founder of the clan then it rightfully belongs to you. You're mother must have put it somewhere in the house before she died." Kakashi said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…you're right. I remember watching her put the box in there the day she died. I never looked at it though because I was too scared to find what she'd left me. Over time I forgot about it." I said softly.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle as he turned to look at Naruto and Sakura.

"They've both grown." I said, grinning.

"Yes they have. And they can still grow."

* * *

><p>I sat in the tent that was temporarily my home. Kameko lay asleep by my legs. I stared at her, remembering my past.<p>

**Flashback**

_"Mummy! Mummy!"_

_My mother turned around as I ran up to her, my hands behind my back._

_"What is it Rina?" She asked, turning around to face me._

_I moved my hands in front of me and held them out. Hovering over my hands was a little fire version of Miyuki._

_"Did you create this Rina?" My mother asked, bending down to look at the little fire wolf._

_"Yes. Dad told me about ninjutsu today. I was practicing with fire style with him when I created this." I answered, smiling at her._

_"That's incredible Rina! To say you're only seven. I'm so proud of you!" My mum cried happily._

_I grinned at her as my father came in with his wolf partner Yasuo._

_"I'd say that she's ready to go to the academy." My dad said._

_"Makoto? You really think so?" My mother asked, her eyes flying up to him._

_"Why not? They're looking for new students now and you've seen what she can do at her age. She has a lot of potential." He shrugged, placing a hand on my head and messing up my hair._

_"I don't know Makoto. Do you think she'll be okay there? Other children from the clan will be going. They don't like her, and neither do the children outside of our clan." My mother fretted as she smoothed down my hair._

_"Shira, she'll be fine. She's strong. And she'll get her canine companion soon enough. She's growing up. Going to the academy is a part of a shinobi's life growing up." My father persuaded her._

_"If you put it that way, then she can go if she really wants to."_

_"Really? I can go to the academy?!" I yelled happily, boucing around as the little fire wolf fizzled and died._

_Yasuo let out a chuckle from beside my father._

_"Even if you didn't want her to go, it's too late now." He laughed, lowering his head and licking my cheek as I came over and gave him a hug._

**End Of Flashback**

"Are you okay Rina?"

I lifted my head to see Kakashi. I hadn't realised that I'd zoned out, my mind too busy with the thoughts of my past.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was thinking about my past, that's all." I answered as I brang out one of my hands and absently focused my chakra into my right hand.

I didn't realise what I was doing until a miniture fire wolf was sitting just above the palm of my hand.

"Woah." Kakashi exclaimed.

I glanced at him with a small grin as the small wolf began to bounce around.

"This was the first thing I ever learnt as a child. I was seven years old when I was able to do this. It's a fire wolf version of my mother's canine companion, Miyuki."

"You mean the one that's inside you now?" Kakashi asked as he watched the fire wolf.

"Yes. Miyuki is the wolf that saved my life when I was a genin. She did it because it was my mother's last wish." I answered, looking at the fire wolf in my hand.

"Rina…" Kakashi began, just as I held up my left hand and gathered chakra in that one aswell. This time I made a miniture wolf out of lightning. This one was larger then the fire wolf and the detail was more obvious in it.

"This is the one of Kameko. I first created it after I got her." I laughed slightly as the lightning wolf moved around above my hand.

"Your chakra control is as incredible as always." Kakashi muttered.

"Huh?"

"Rina, you're controlling two different elements in two different hands easily!"

I glanced down at the two elemental wolves that were sitting in my palms. Glancing at Kakashi, I shifted the fire wolf into my left hand. It sat there next to the lightning one as I gathered chakra in my right again and a water wolf came up.

"This isn't hard for me." I shrugged, glancing at the three elemental wolves in my hands.

"Rina…"

With a flick of my hands, the three wolves disappeared. I then leant back and let out a sigh.

"It's the one thing I did that would make my parents smile no matter what."

* * *

><p><em><strong>46th Chapter is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to R &amp; R<strong>_

_**Also I apologize about how short they are. I just split them up that way and I can't be bothered changing it.**_

_**I have a LOT of chapters done now (up to about 61 I believe o.O) So this story isn't gonna go on a MAJOR pause anytime soon.**_

_**I have proof-read this chapter so feel free to point out as many mistakes as you want. I don't mind. **_

_**Preview:**_

_"Oi, Rina!"_

_I turned to look at who was calling out to me as Kameko slowed to a stop._

_"Oh, Izumo, Kotetsu. What can I do for the two of you?" I asked, jumping off Kameko's back to properly address them._

_"We were told to inform you about something." Izumo said, coming over._

_"Yes?"_

_"Danzo has been chosen to be the sixth Hokage." Kotetsu finished._

_"What?! But, Lady Tsunade-!"_

_"The Feudal Lord agreed that until Tsunade wakes up, the village needs a Hokage that can help keep the village strong." Kotetsu informed me gravely._

_"Why? Why Danzo…?" I asked, my face falling._

_"Sorry to bring this news to you Rina." Izumo said, stepping forward and placing a hand on my shoulder._

_"I'm done for. There's no way he'll keep me in the village now."_


End file.
